A Lost Kitten
by Tenshuki
Summary: Nao was returning home from perv hunting, when she accidentally hurt a small kitten. She brought it home, fixed it up, and fed it. Problem: It won't leave her alone. Help? Oh yea...its now a Human girl calling herself Mikoto
1. Found

**Me: Mikoto....  
**

**Nao: ...Tenshuki's in Mikoto love shock... its scary...**

**Me: -**floating with heart around head**-**

**Nao: ..... This is getting a little weird for me...**

**Me: -shakes head- OKAY! This is a pretty simple story. The summary had everything that you need to know, know here's what you might _want_ to know.**

Its AU, meaning No Hime powers.  
I'm trying to keep everyone in character but... it's me so it might be difficult.  
Um... It's Nao and Mikoto pairing, though im pretty sure ill add Mai into the mix... i cant resist  
Other than that enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - **A Lost Kitten

* * *

Nao sighed heavily and pulled her large jacket over her shoulders. She walked out of the dark alley way and into the freezing cold snow storm that had recently taken over all of Fuka. The news stations and radio advisors had warned the small city that the light snow fall could easily turn into a small blizzard, and they were right. But, Nao could never pass up that chance to hunt down a pervert just waiting to jump a school girl.

It was almost midnight and she had just gotten her third pervert of the night. Luring men into a dark alley in a skirt was easy, it was the freakin' snow storm that was bugging the hell out of her. Nao reached into her pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. "20…50…70…130 dollars! Yes, tonight is my lucky ni-"

_**CRASH~!!!!**_

The sound of garbage cans being knocked over was enough to make Nao stop in her tracks and pull out a shiny gleaming knife. "Who's there?!" she yelled into the darkness. She noticed the streetlight over her head and fixed the knife's angle so that a small beam of light bounded off the shiny metal and into the alley. She moved her self made flashlight around, trying to find a body or something that was moving...but found nothing but trash and boxes everywhere.

"Come out now, or I'll show no mercy." she yelled into the darkness once again. She saw something wiggle out of the corner of her eye and saw a shadow leap towards her. Nao's eyes widened and she pulled her knife up to try and block. "GAHH!" Nao fell flat on her butt, knocking her head on the wall behind her.

"Ughhh…" she groaned rubbing her neck. Her ears were ringing from the force of her fall and when her head hit the wall, but she wasn't bleeding at all. But she stopped rubbing her neck when she felt her fingers run over a warm liquid. She brought her hand back and noticed smeared blood over the tips of her fingers. "B-Blood...but I didn't get......then who..."

"_Neooooooow!"_

Nao turned her head in the direction of the high pitched sound across from her. There in the dim light of the yellow streetlight was a small black kitten. Nao noticed it was licking its front paw quickly and looked down at her knife where the tip was covered in more blood. _'I cut a kitten's paw! I feel so bad!'_ she thought

"Hey there little guy...you okay? I'm so sorry... here let me have a look." Nao said in a soft child-like voice, crawling on all fours towards the small kitten. To her surprise, it didn't cringe away. Instead, it stopped licking its hurt paw and looked up at her with bright topaz eyes. "There you go, let me see…" Nao stopped on her knees in front of the kitten and picked up its paw.

"_TSSSSSS!" _it hissed at her, snatching its paw back.

Nao shook her head and flicked the things nose. "I'm trying to help, so shut it. Oh great, I'm talking to a cat...." Nao rolled her eyes and picked the kitten up, placing it in her arms. "I'll patch up your paw, because that was my fault, but then you have t- I'm doing it again aren't I?"

Nao sighed again, this time at herself, and continued down the road with the small mewling kitten tucked under her arm.

--

"Home sweet home." Nao said, dropping her jacket on the couch and setting the small kitten on kitchen counter.

"Hey, Spider."

"Ara…Yuuki-san, welcome back."

"What up, Mutt? Mutt's girlfriend?" Nao asked, rolling her eyes at her room mate and her girlfriend. Natsuki Kuga sat on the couch with her girlfriend, Shizuru Fujino, in her arms. Both of them were covered in a large blue blanket and were snuggled deep into the recessed of the couch.

Nao looked at the TV and saw the movie they were watching, the Notebook. She inwardly gagged and walked own the hall, stepping into the bathroom. "Hey mutt! I brought someone I want you to meet!" she yelled from the bathroom. She heard the sound of the leather couch moving, followed by a growl and gasp. She rolled her eyes and got the first aid kit from under the sink.

When she walked out, she saw Fujino dangling the kitten in the air and Natsuki looking at the thing in disgust. Natsuki grunted and turned towards the red head. "Spider, why'd you bring a cat home? You know I'm more of a dog girl."

"Yea, I also know you love eating a Mayo-Fujino sandwich, nothing on top." Nao grinned when she saw Shizuru giggle and Natsuki turn a bright red. She put the first aid kit on the table and took the kitten from Shizuru. "It's late, don't you think your girlfriend should leave now, mutt?"

"She'll leave when she wants!" Natsuki grinned, crossing her arms over her chest.

Shizuru came around from behind her and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl waist. "Ara, Natsuki, but then I would never leave and you would have to marry me, ne?"

"W-wha- I-I b-but w-we..." Natsuki stuttered, her face turning a familiar shade of red.

Shizuru giggled and took her coat from the counter where the cat once sat. "I'll be leaving Nat-Su-Ki-koi. See you later Yuuki-san." she said, quickly kissing Natsuki and leaving out the door before the girl could retort.

Nao rolled her eyes yet again and turned the kitten to face her while it was still on the table. "Sit." she said. Both girl were surprised when the kitten seemed to _nod_ and actually _sat down_ in front of Nao.

Natsuki raised her brows and poked the kitten on its head. "What, it this thing mechanical?"

Nao slapped the offending hand away and took the gauze out of the kit. "Don't touch it; it was bleeding before so it's the real deal. Now go heat up some milk or whatever. It's probably hungry."

"Yes, **mom.**" Natsuki answered, going into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator. Nao turned her attention back to the kitten and looked at it curiously. "Paw?" she asked. She grinned when kitten _nodded_ again and _gave out its paw_. She carefully took the white gauze and started to wrap the paw carefully.

The kitten seemed to twitch and took its other paw to scratch at Nao's hands, but Nao glared at it and the kitten soon stopped and sat quietly again. "Neow."

"Did that thing just say your name?" Natsuki asked, coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of white milk in her hand. Nao looked at her weird and Natsuki just sighed, putting the bowl next to the kitten on the table, "It said Nao, I swear to kami. Here, listen again. Speak!"

"Neow!"

Both girls laughed when the kitten looked up at Natsuki with wide, innocent eyes and cocked its head to the side. "Neow, Neow!"

"Huh, now that I hear it over and over again, it does kind of sound like Nao." the red head laughed. She finished wrapping the paw and put everything away. "Come on boy, say it again, Nao."

"Neow."

"Nao"

"Neow!"

"Nao!"

"NEOWWW!" the kitten screeched, jumping at Naos face.

"Gahh!" she screamed, falling back and again, on her butt. The kitten sat on top of her bosom, licking her face as Natsuki laughed at the two. "Stupid cat…" she said, picking up the kitten and getting up.

The older of the two stopped laughing and stood there chuckling for a moment. "Wow Spider, you sure do have a way with animals."

"Shut up!" Nao glared at the girl and put the kitten down on the counter. The kitten immediately went to the bowl and started lapping up the warm milk.

Natsuki chuckled again and walked towards her room and the end of the hall. "Its almost 1a.m. Spider, I'm getting to bed cause we have school tomorrow. Night. And don't forget that Mai wanted to see us after school tomorrow."

"Yea yea night." Nao replied. She looked back at the kitten and saw two topaz eyes looking back up at her. "You finished the milk already?! Damn dude…your fat…" she chuckled, picking up the kitten and flipping it in her arms so that it was on its back.

Nao looked down and smirked further. "Well, well, well… I guess I can't call you 'guy' or 'dude' anymore, now can I? _Miss Kitten_."

"Neow!" the kitten happily mewled.

Nao laughed and took the small kitten to her room, which was directly across from Natsuki's. She closed the door behind her and placed the small kitten on her bed. "Time for bed, whatever your name is!"

"Neow!"

Nao nodded, stripped down to her underwear, turned off the lights, and climbed into bed. Getting under the covers, she grinned when she saw the kitten curl up next to her, lickings its bandaged paw and laying its head against the bottom of the pillow. "Goodnight, little one."

"Neeeeeeeeeeeowwww…."

--

Nao groaned as the sun light streamed through her window and onto her face. _'mmmmm', so warm_' she thought. She snuggled closer to the heat source next to her and smiled contently.

'_Wait...heat source...__**next**__...TO ME?!'_

Nao's eyes snapped open and saw two large topaz eyes staring back at her. In her shock, she looked down and saw a very feminine, very **naked** body next to her. When she looked back up, bright Topaz eyes met Lime eyes. "Morning, Nao!"

"GAHHH!!!" Nao screamed, jumping from the bed and falling on her back. "How?! Who?! Why?! AHHH!" her mind was spinning.

There was a naked girl in her bed with the same eyes as..._ 'the cat!' _she thought.

Just then, Natsuki burst through the door in night shorts and a giant shirt, holding a bat. "Nao?! What's wrong?! I heard…you…Oh shit naked girl! S-Sorry Nao I thought you liked guys...um...I-I ...BYE!!" Natsuki apologized, covering her nose from the oncoming blood that came gushing out and dropping the bat. She slammed the door shut and soon the sound of another slamming door was heard.

"NO! You got it all wrong I don't even know her!" Nao tried to explain, but couldn't do much since there was still a naked girl on her bed! _'Least she's pretty and in good sha- BAD THOUGHTS! THIS IS WEIRD NOT GOOD!' _

The girl on the bed grinned and sat cross legged on the bed, waving one bandaged hand at Nao. "Hya! That's for helping me last night and fixing my hand! My name's Mikoto!"

Nao twitched and covered the girl on her bed with her blanket. _'Kami...my life just got a lot more interesting...didn't it?'_

* * *

_**  
OMAKE~**_

**Me: Ending came out different then I wanted…but it works!**

**Nao: You just wanted to see Mikoto nakeAHHH! OW THAT HURT!**

**Me: -**glaring at her**- Whatever…Natsuki was the one with the nose bleed!**

**Natsuki: Random naked girls might do that!**

**Shizuru: Cheating on me with random naked girls are you, my Nat-su-ki?**

**Natsuki : N-NO!**

**Mikoto: Im hungry! Where's Mai when you need her…**

**All: -**cover eyes**- PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!**

**Mikoto: …but…this ways more fun! **

**Me: Yea it is -**deadpans**- …………… -**glomps Mikoto**- Kitty~~~**

**All: …?**

**Me: I like kitties… and Mikoto… please review people! Things should make more sense in the next chapter, I'll explain it. Oh, and Mikoto goes to school… hehehe… other stuff happens and they end up at Mai's café, and our tall busty girl might get a crush on our kitty!! Now…should I make this strictly Nao/Mikoto or should I add some Mai/Mikoto here and there? No matter what though, it'll end up as Nao/Mikoto  
**


	2. A New Crush

**Me: Almost 8 pages of stuff~!**

**Nao: Wow…and it's only been a day**

**Me: Yea..so don't expect something for a while… I have another account i have to keep up with!  
**

**Nao: I don't like this one…**

**Me: Too damn bad! This starts the drama!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - **A New Crush**

* * *

Blue, Red, and Black all sat around the table.

Blue had on a very tight black and red biker outfit. Red was wearing a short gray skirt, a white long sleeved polo shirt, and an orange jacket. Black simply had a bed sheet wrapped around her.

"So..." Natsuki started, raising her brows, "you want me to believe that this girl, the one that I found naked in your bed, is the cat that you brought home last night?"

"Yes!"

"You've finally lost it."

"UGH!" Nao slammed her head down on the table and got up, leaving the two other girls alone to engage in a staring contest. Nao went over to the cabinets and got out her usual breakfast, a cup of ramen. She filled their only tea kettle up with water and put it on the stove, turning on a small flame under the metal.

She sighed and returned to the kitchen to see the Mikoto looking down shyly and Natsuki grinning like an idiot. She sat down again and Natsuki turned to her and said, "She lost a staring contest. I have deducted that she is not a threat."

Nao felt her eye twitch. "You got all that from a staring contest?"

Natsuki nodded and turned her attention back to the cat girl. "Yea, and you just might be right about your cat to girl theory. I also checked her hand, the one with the bandage. Mikoto, show her."

The girl nodded and lifted up her left hand. The bandage was undone, and in its place was a half healed cut that ran the length of her palm. Nao cringed. Knowing that she had done that to a girl... cat... made her feel a bit guilty. But then she remembered _that morning_ and the guilt was gone, and the anger was back. The girl put her hand back , starting to rewrap and smiled at Nao, "Don't worry, I heal fast. This should be a scar in as little as two days. And again, thanks for everything! I love attention like this, and this blanket, its warm!"

Natsuki smiled at her thoughtfully, "Do you have a place to stay, and how long until you turn back into a cat?"

"I turn into a cat sometimes randomly, other times it's provoked! Like…when you poke a dog with a stick, and it barks!" Mikoto said, nodding truthfully, her innocent eyes making Natsuki and Nao believe every word. "Oh, and sometimes emotions! I was real scared this one time, and I wanted to jump this huge fence to get away from this guy that smelled really bad, and then I was a cat and I did!"

Natsuki scooted closer at Nao and whispered, "Well, she's honost. Think she's ever lied?"

"I still can't believe your having a conversation with the girl that was a cat a few hours ago." Nao whispered back.

_**WHEEEEEEEEEEE!!**_

"AHHHH!" Mikoto yelled, clutching her ears. "Turn it off, turn it off! It hurts!"

Nao scrambled out of her chair, almost tripping on the way and ran into the kitchen. She grabbed the kettle and took it off the fire first, then turned off the stove and moved the hot metal to the ramen cup. She smiled when the whistling sound started to fade off, until it stopped all together. She filled the cup and poured the rest down the drain. Soon the smell of hot ramen filled the air. Nao breathed deeply and took the cup back to the table.

When she sat down, Mikoto was looking straight at her; her topaz eyes were now golden stars and drool was hanging from her lips. Nao gulped and held the cup up high, watching as Mikoto's head followed it. She moved it in all directions, and still the cat girl's eyes followed it. "...Hungry much?"

Mikoto nodded slowly and licked her lips. Nao just sighed and offered the cup to the smaller girl. Mikoto wasted no time in grabbing the cup and pouring the food into her mouth like a drink, downing the whole thing in a matter of seconds. She didn't evem mind that the food was boiling hot.

Natsuki and Nao stared at her wide eyed. The older of all them just shook her head and grinned. "Well now that that problem is solved, let's figure the big one out. Obviously Mikoto needs people to take care of her, since I'm guessing you go naked every time you change forms, plus food and shelter?" Mikoto nodded. "Okay, then do you have anyone to take care of you?" she shook her head this time. "Well that settles it, you're staying here."

"What?!"

"YAY! Nao-chan!"

"Don't call me that, kitten!" Nao yelled, standing from her seat and glaring at the bluenette. "What do you mean she can stay here? We don't even know her!"

Natsuki snorted and stood up. "Whatever. Look Spider, this might be good for you. Having a pet demonstrates responsibility, and that's something you need. You're starting high school, and I'm graduating this year, and I'm probably moving in with Shizuru at the end of the year. I know this is a very odd circumstance, but she should stay here. Now get her some clothes and take her to school.

"Mikoto, if you have ever been to school, then you should know how this works. And Nao, don't just take her to your classes. Go to the principle, make up a lie, and get her **enrolled**. Got it?"

"Yes, **mom.**" Nao retorted, glaring as the older girl rolled her eyes and left the apartment. Nao went back into her room a moment later.

Mikoto took this time to learn her surroundings. She was in a good size apartment. There was a kitchen counter that started right at the door, and on the other side was an open kitchen without a door. Near the door was a small table with piles of mail on it, and to the right of that was a red reclining chair. Across from the mail table was a black leather couch that faced away from the door. Against the wall was a large plasma TV with numerous game systems and CDs surrounding it. Across from the door was a hallway with three doors. At the end was a bathroom, and on either side there were 2 bedrooms, Natsuki's on the left and Nao's on the right. It was by far the best place she had stayed in so far.

"Here, kitten."

Mikoto was ripped from her musings when blue and white hit her face. Looking at her lap she saw a while shirt, a blue neck tie and a blue skirt. Nao looked at her expectantly and rolled her eyes, "It's my old school uniform. Um... how old are you?"

Mikoto grinned and looked the clothes over with her bright topaz eyes. "I should be about...16 now!"

Nao groaned and placed her face into her hands. "So then we're the same age...you're short you know that?"

Mikoto nodded and stood up quickly, causing the bed sheet around her to fall and pool in a clump of cloth around her ankles. The red head's mouth fell open as a scarlet blush flowed across her cheeks. She dived onto the floor, picked up the sheet and pulled it over the smaller girl once again. "Ummm... I'll let up borrow one of Natsuki's many pairs of Victoria's Secret stuff and... then we leave."

--

Nao stood, leaning against the wall outside the Principles office at Fuuka Academy with Mikoto sitting a chair beside her. It still confused her how this whole thing played out, but she didn't care anymore. As long as she was missing first period the world could be coming to and end by a giant red star in the sky and she wouldn't care.

"Miss Yuuki, you can come in now."

Nao grabbed Mikoto's wrist and pulled the cat-girl into the large room. Behind the desk, typing away at a keyboard, and a certain spiky red head. "Hey, Midori-sensei."

"That's principle to you, Na- I mean Miss Yuuki. And who is your friend?"

Nao opened her mouth to answer, but cat-girl beat her to it. Mikoto jumped past her and started shaking one of Midori's hands enthusiastically while nodding like an idiot. "I'm Mikoto! I slept with Nao last night and now I'm here."

Still shaking Mikoto's hand, Midori raised her brows and looked at Nao expectantly. "What, you pick up a girl at the bar and decide to miss first period to introduce us? I feel so important in Nao's life!"

"Oh shut it you old drunk! She means she spent the night with me last night. And here's the basics of the stor- Kitten! Stop shaking her hand already!"

Mikoto nodded and returned to her spot by Nao's side.

Midori raised her brows and again and smiled slyly at the younger red head. _'You say you don't know her, yet you already have a pet name for her! I knew you could do it Nao! But... Kitten? Why Kitten?' _

Nao glared at Mikoto and turned her attention back to Midori, "As I was saying, I was out late last night when I found her downtown. I gave her food and stuff, she slept over, and now she needs a school to go to. This one matched her needs, which is a school in Fuuka. Here we are. Enroll her now?"

"Sure." Midori said, waving her hand and typing in her computer again. "And since she's from the streets I'm guessing she has no history, sooo I'll bull shit... most of it... Uh, name?"

"Mikoto ......Minagi I guess." Nao said, "Um, she's staying with me in case you need that, she's 16, and I'm guessing you need a picture?"

Midori typed onto her computer a bit longer before nodding and tossing Nao a small digital camera. "Knock yourself out. Please."

Nao nodded and pushed Mikoto against a nearby wall and told her to stand still. Mikoto nodded and smiled a bit, though it was more of a grin. Nao set up the camera and got a good angle, and for the first time, got a good look at the girl in front of her.

The cat-girl had short spiky black hair, and very long braided sideburns that stopped just past her shoulders. She had bright, wide, innocent, topaz eyes that seemed to look at everything and anything, completely interested. She was just an inch shorter than Nao and seemed to be in good shape, which probably came from running and jumping around as a cat. And the old uniform she had given the girl actually fit her quite well.

"Hurry it up, Nao!"

Nao shook her head and quickly snapped the photo. She tossed the camera back to Midori in time to hear the first bell ring. Mikoto looked up at the ceiling confused and Nao just chuckled, "We'll be getting to second period now, Midori-sensei, see you later."

"Yea yea, whatever. I gave her your schedule, and yes it's because I'm lazy and have a killer hangover. Just don't be late to class again."

"No promises. Don't get drunk again."

"No promises."

--

Currently Nao was sitting in the desk closest to the windows and farthest away from the front, while Mikoto was talking to the teacher up front. When they came in late, whispers and ideas floated through the air. It could have been about the new student, but it was probably about the fact that Mikoto had attached herself to Nao's arm and wouldn't let go until the teacher told her to. _'Damn girl needs a collar and a leash...' _she thought, sneering at her desk.

The girl in front of her turned around and smiled, "Yuuki-san, is that you're new girlfriend?" she asked rather loudly.

All conversations in the room stopped as all heads turned to look at a scarlet faced red head. Nao shook her head and cleared her throat, but before she could answer, Mikoto ran to her and took bother her hands, "Nao and I are very close! She helped me and we slept together last night!"

Gasp filled the air. Nao saw almost every single girl in the room take out a cell phone; no doubt to tell all their friends the news. Nao glared at death Mikoto, but found it hard since the girl was practically glowing with happiness. "Go away, Kitten! Get lost!"

"She even has a pet name for Minagi-san!"

"Minagi-san's so lucky!"

"Yuuki-san's so bad ass, I don't think I like this new girl for taking her away from me!"

Nao groaned and snatched her hand away from Mikoto, slamming her head on her desk. _'This girl is more trouble then she's worth. I can't believe Mutt's making me take her to school! And she has all my classes!'_

Other than that, the class past normally. The teacher had sat Mikoto down next to Nao, causing another uproar of whispers to spread, though Nao shut them down with a death glare. The fiery red head paid no attention to the class as usual, since she already knew all of it. Who knew that Nao Yuuki could be passes AP Advanced Algebra with flying colors? No one, and that's the way she wanted it.

Near the end of the class, one boy raised his hand. "Sensei, this is a bit off topic for me but, what's with that huge problem behind you?"

"This?" the teacher asked, turning and looking at the math problem behind her. It looked complicated, with Xs and Ms and Ts everywhere. Shapes and circles and god knows what decorated the entire board. "Oh, a few collage students where using this room over the weekend because the University ran out of rooms for the Math Club. They asked me not to erase it.

"Oh I know! If anyone in this class can solve it before the class ends, you'll all get As on your next 5 tests, how about that?"

The students all groaned, knowing that none of them could solve such a complicated question. Nao tried figuring it out in her head, bit couldn't and settled for the headache she got. But, Mikoto got up and ran to the board, immediately starting to write numbers and such on it.

All the students stared, most of them thinking that she was just making stuff up, trying to get the tests aced for them. Five minutes later, she grinned at the completely full and board and turned to the teacher. "Sensei, I did it! Good test scores now?"

The teacher, with wide eyes, got up and looked over everything Mikoto had written. She gasped and looked at Mikoto with teary eyes and hugged the cat-girl. "Oh my child! You did it, all of it! You were right!"

Gasp floated around the room. Nao lifted her head to stare at Mikoto with a surprised expression. After a few seconds of silence, one kid stood up and rushed forward. "YEA MINAGI-CHAN"

The rest of the students followed suit, rushing to Mikoto to hug her, thank her, and congratulate her. Then the bell rang, and the students went out the door, waving and saying bye to Mikoto on the way. The teacher hugged the cat-girl yet again and ran out the door, yelling something about thanking the angels and a shine at her house or... something.

Nao slowly got up and went over to the dazed girl in front of the room. She put a hand on her shoulder and inspected the shorter girl. Mikoto had a number written on her arm with the name Mari-chan and a heart under it, lip stick marks of kisses on both her cheeks, and a paper sticking out of her hair. "Ready to go, Kitten?"

Mikoto shook her head, wiped her cheeks and nodded enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around one of Nao's and clinging to the girl once again.

Nao sighed and rolled her eyes, but walked out of the class and into the busy hall ways. _'This is going to be a looooong day.'_

--

"Kitten, will you let go!?"

"No!"

"Kitten, let go!"

"Never!"

Nao face palmed and continued to walk down the hall towards the cafeteria. The day had so far had gone exactly like 2nd period. Everyone started whispering, Mikoto was a genius, and people loved her. So far, the cat-girl had gotten about 6 numbers (from both sexes), a fan club, and an invitation to the honors society. Everyone seemed to love her, and it was starting to annoy Nao.

Now the red head was on her way to meet her friends for lunch, and she didn't want the cat-girl clinging to her in front of her friends like she had all through the day.

Nao pushed open the doors and went right to the front of the line, nog caring about the people behind her, grabbed two trays and shoved one in Mikoto's arms. "Here, get as much food as you want, they'll just charge it to your 'account'. After that we're going to meet my friends, so back off and don't cling.

"Mm Mm!" Mikoto nodded, grabbing the tray with a determined face.

After they had gotten their food, Nao led her outside and up a hill where her friends all sat. This included Natsuki, Akane, Yukino, Haruka, Nina, and Takeda. Mai, Shizuru, Chie, Aoi, Tate, and Reito had all graduated last year, leaving only half the usual group. Nao sat down in her usual spot, against the tree, and pulled Mikoto down with her.

"Hey Nao, how's Mikoto doing? Or should I say, Kitten?" Natsuki said, grinning at Nao with a knowing smirk.

Suddenly all heads turned towards to two girls. Yukino gasped and pointed at Mikoto, "So then, this is your new girlfriend?"

"WHAT?!" Nao yelled.

Haruka nodded and took a bite of her sandwich. "Yea, Yuuki, it's all over school. That you slept with a girl, asked her to marry you, brought her here and after you guys graduate you're moving to Las Vegas, America to become blackjack dealers."

"WHAT?!"

Nina, who was glaring at the cat-girl, nodded and turned to Nao with sad eyes. Nao felt a pang of guilt, knowing the younfer bluenette had feelings for her. "I for one and happy for Nao-chan finding that special someone." She said, standing up and moving in front of Mikoto, "Hello, I'm Nina Wong, and you are?"

Nao face palmed and watched Mikoto shake Nina's hand with a grin. "I'm Mikoto! Nao's pet kitten!"

"Pet?!" Haruka yelled, coughing on her sandwich. Yukino patted her girlfriends back lightly, helping the blonde swallow. "You mean to tell me that Nao bought you downtown from a pervert or something?!"

"WHAT! Oh, hell no!" Nao yelled, getting up and glaring at everyone. Nina backed off and quietly went back to her seat. "Look people! I found her downtown and brought her home, but I didn't buy her! She was hurt and I helped! And for everyone's information, I didn't sleep with her!"

"Shut up Spider, just eat and move on. Oh, and Mai called, she wants to see you after school. And take your new girlfriend along." Natsuki chuckled, hiding from Nao's glare by taking a bite of her mayo sandwich and starting a conversation with Takeda about the Kendo club.

Nao growled and went to take a bite of her own sandwich, but grabbed air. Looking down, she saw her's and Mikoto's trays completely empty, and Mikoto looking up at her with food all over her face. "Damn Kitten, you are fat!"

--

"Mai! I'm here!" Nao yelled over the counter of her favorite café.

Mikoto tugged on Nao's arm, causing the ladder to look down at her. "Nao! I have to pee!"

Nao glared at her and pointed to the other side of the café. "Over there, just walk in and go. I'll get us a table and talk to Mai."

"Ok!" The cat girl said, running off and disappearing behind the door with the picture of a blue lady with a dress on it.

Then, a very busty girl walked out from behind the counter and hugged Nao. "Nao! It's so good to see you! Are you here with anyone, I thought I heard another voice? Did Natsuki come too?"

"Uh no, Mai, that's my new..." _'pet kitten' _,"friend. You'll see her in a little bit, she went to the bathroom. Now since you own this little place how about getting me a table and two bowls of ramen?"

"Of course, right this way ma'am." Mai answered, leading Nao to a small two person table in the middle of the place. There were a few other people there, but Nao knew that in an hour or so, it would be flooded with hungry University students that just got out of school. The only reason they weren't there now was because Fuuka Unniversity got out an hour later than Fuuka Academy. Mai smiled at Nao as the red head sat down, "I can't wait to meet your friend, I bet she's just like you." and with that said, the busty girl walked away and back behind the counter.

As Mai disappeared, Mikoto returned and sat down across from Nao. "Nao, who was that girl? She looks so big boobed."

"Bid boobed? I need to get you a censor button or some shit. That's Mai, she owns this place and is a friend of mine. She gives me shifts here when ever I need money, or when she needs help, so she's cool and nice."

"Mm!" Mikoto nodded looking around and staring at the plates of food around the room. "Did Nao get us food? Mikoto likes food!"

Nao rolled her eyes and Mai returned with two steaming bowls of food. "Here you go, Nao." She said, putting one of them in front of the red head. She turned and smiled, eyes closed, and Mikoto. "And you must be Nao's new friend, I'm Mai!"

"I'm Mikoto!"

Mai grinned and opened her eyes, only to have them widen and the bowl in her hands to slip out and onto the floor, crashing and breaking, with its contents of ramen flying everywhere. Nao got up and glared at Mai. "Mai?! What's wrong... you... ramen..."

The sound of her voice slowly drifted from Mai's ears as she continued to stare at the cat-like girl in front of her, who was still smiling. She felt her face heat up, and knew she was blushing. She had never seen such a perfect or more innocent face before. _'Amazing…she's…' _"Beautiful…"

Nao stopped her rant when she heard the sound of Mai talking and saw a blushing Mai still looking down at a new blushing Mikoto, who looked a bit uncomfortable. She felt her blood boil with jealousy, but quickly dismissed it and smacked Mai upside the head. "Don't say nonsense like 'beautiful' and just stand there! Help me clean this up!"

Mai snapped out of her thoughts and nodded, running into the back again. "I'll get towels and a mop!"

Sighing, Nao sat down and rubbed her neck, trying to ease the tensions that the day's drama had brought her. Something poked her, so she looked up to see a still blushing Mikoto. "What do you want, Kitten?"

"That girl, Mai, is really cute!"

That was the moment Nao felt her heart and her stomach drop. She gulped down the lump in her throat and just nodded. Looking down at the bowl of steaming food in front of her, she shook her head and pushed it towards the cat-girl. "Here... I uh... lost my appetite. Enjoy."

Mikoto nodded and picked up her chop sticks, immediately digging into the food in front of her.

* * *

_**Omake~~**_

**Mai: -**blushing and staring at Mikoto**-**

**Mikoto: -**eating a bowl of ramen**-**

**Me: -**sighs**- How long are they gonna do that?**

**Nao: -**shrugs and glares at Mai**-**

**Me: …YAY! So as you can see, I've decided for this to be a love triangle. Forgive me, but there will be some serious Mai/Mikoto in here, before there is ANY Nao/Mikoto but it will end as a Nao/Mikoto, i promise :). This is probably gonna be a lot longer than I first thought. And in 1 or 2 chapters you will see why this is rated T**

**Mikoto: -**grins**- Shu has a dirty mind!!**

**Me: -**twitches**- Just eat your ramen!**

**Mikoto: MM!**

**Me: … -**sighs**- So cute…**

**Mai: -**glares at me**-**

**Nao: -**facepalms**-**

**Me: And Dont ask why Nao calls Mikoto Kitten...I thought it was cute and made sense! Next chapter will be probably... A day in gym class, Mikoto's first kiss, a date (after the kiss ;D), and something about Nao being jealous and walking off! But thats a rough guess i JUST thought if...**

**OH! And thanks to Kuma Kuma! For actaully letting me know that Mai in the mix would add drama! I agree...  
**


	3. Feelings Galore!

**Me: o.o This soooo came out different than what I had planned...**

**Mai: -**reading near the end**- .............. -**flushes**- WHERE'D MY HAND GO?!**

**Me: .... i dunno somewhere on Mikot-**

**Nao: -**hits us both over the head with a stick**-**

**Mai: X-X**

**Me: X-X**

**Nao: -**picks up script and reads the middle**- ...MY HANDS WENT WHERE?! -**and the end**- MY SHIRT WAS WHERE?!?!?!  
**

**Me: -**mumbles in sleep**- Mikoto's s-**

**Nao: -**whacks me again and keeps reading, totally interested**-  


* * *

**Chapter 3 - **Feelings Galore!**

**

* * *

**

After the mess had been cleaned up and two more bowls of ramen were ordered, all three girls were sitting down in the center of the café. Mikoto was eating the third bowl of ramen, claiming that she still was hungry, although it seemed strange since she was wolfing down her ramen like an animal... oh wait she is...

Mikoto slurped the last noodle into her mouth and picked up the bowl, tilting it so the liquid inside slipped down her throat.

Mai watched the cat-girl eat all of the food she had made. No one had ever liked her food** that** much, yet this girl was eating it all. Not only that, but the younger girl had to be at least 2 years younger than her, yet she couldn't but feel attracted to her. She was pretty sure that by now, the blush had gone away, although she still couldn't help but stare at the black hair girl sitting across from her.

Mikoto slammed the bowl down on the table and burped loudly, "Nao! Mai is amazing! Mai cooks food really good!" the cat-girl said loudly, smiling at both girls.

Mai nodded and smiled, "Thank you, Mikoto. I wanted these to be really good since i ruined the last one... and if you dont mind me asking, How old are you?"

Mikoto looked up in thought before looking at Nao thoughtfully. "Nao said I'm the same age as her!"

_'I'm 19... and Nao's 16, so she's 3 years younger than me! Good thing this isn't America, or it would be illegal' _Mai thought, thanking Kami is was Japan and not America.

Mikoto picked up her soda and drank all of it in one go. "Mikoto has a question for Mai! I know you are really pretty, but why are you sooooo big boobed?"

Mai felt her face heat up again and Nao covered her mouth, trying to hide her laugh. _This girl needs a censor button... but it's cute. I like her..._ _I should ask her out know!_' she thought with confidence. She shook her head to clear her up coming thoughts and smiled back, "That's a g-good queston, Mikoto. Listen, this may seem sudde-"

_**DING!!**_

Three heads looked up to see a group of college kids coming in the door. Through the window they saw even more groups of them coming down the sidewalks and crossing the streets. _'After School Rush.' _they all thought.

Nao stood up and pushed in her chair, and Mikoto immediately followed, latching onto Nao's arm. "Mai, we'll be leaving now. Add the stuff to my tab. Oh and Kitten?"

"Yea, Nao?"

"**Let go~!**"

Mikoto shook her head and tightened her grip on the taller girl. Mai smiled, because her mind told her that there was nothing between the two girls. "Mikoto, would you li-"

"Mai!" A young man with spiky orange/blonde hair ran towards the busty girl with a huge grin. "I got into the Kendo Club at school!"

"Tate, that's great!" she responded, hugging the man and talking to him for a bit before letting him run off to his friends. She turned back to the other girls and saw Nao glaring at Mikoto while Mikoto leaned her head onto Nao's shoulder. "Hey guys, I guess I'll see you later?"

Both girls nodded and headed towards the door. Mai smiled contently at her friends and turned around to help the new custo- _'Hey wait!' _"Nao! Mikoto!" Mai yelled, running over to the two girls just before they could walk out the door. She stopped in front of them, or more specifically, Mikoto. She blushed and gulped down the lump in her throat, all her earlier confidence was gone and replaced by fear of rejection. And now that she thought about it, they did look a little closer than they should... "M-Mikoto... I was wondering if y-you would want to go out with... m-me? Like... a date?"

Nao felt her blood boil at the very moment she saw Mai blush again, but this was too much. _'I don't know why I feel this way... so jealous... she's just a girl I just met. She can do whatever the fuck she wants with Mai!'_ Nao thought, taking a deep breath to calm her self down. "Kitten, meet me outside when you're done."

"Okay Nao! I can't wait to sleep with you again tonight!" Mikoto yelled, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

Mai felt her eye twitch and her stomach drop. _'They've.... done......... __**this and that**__?'_ "So... is that a no?"

"Hm? Oh, it's a yes!" Mikoto looked up at Mai brightly before nodded and jumping on the busty girl, rubbing her face into the girl's bosom. Mai's eyes widened and a thin trail of red left her nose. The cat-girl stepped back, kissed Mai's cheek and ran out the door.

Mai watched her clamp onto Nao's arm once again and the two of them walk down the sidewalk towards Natsuki's and Nao's apartment, talking. Well, Nao was yelling and Mikoto tried scooting closer to the girl. _'.......... She's the most innocent person I've met in my life so far...' _

**-****-**

Nao sighed as Mikoto tightened her grip on her arm yet again; she was starting to lose feeling in it. She looked up and saw that it was almost time for sunset, a whole hour before Natsuki had told her to be back at the apartment. "Hey Kitten, how about we go for a walk instead of going home?"

"Mm!" Mikoto nodded, once again leaned her head on Nao's shoulder and watching the clouds move across the pink shy. Nao rolled her eyes, but didn't shy away from the contact; she_ almost_ enjoyed it. Almost.

Then, Nao knew exactly where to go. "Kitten, have you been uptown?"

"No, I usually stay downtown. Its easier to get away from people if I get in a lot of trouble. Nao, where are we going?" she asked as Nao turned her down a nice road that led to a small park. It was one of those parks that had a fake lake and growing green trees everywhere. It had families placed randomly throughout the landscape. Dogs and their masters were playing games with balls and flying discs and young couples were walking down the paths, gazing at each other lovingly. Nao scoffed at their happy lives and settled for a pretty vacant part of the park. It was small hill with a tree on top, fairly like the one at school, so she felt comfortable around it.

Nao sighed and leaned against the tree, watching as Mikoto grabbed onto the trunk of the tree, jumping up high and landing on the first branch, sitting on it comfortably. "So, Kitten, what should I know about you?"

"I'm on my last life."

"Cat-girl in the tree say what?" Nao said quickly, raising her brows and looking up.

Mikoto grinned down at her and held up nine of her fingers. "I'm a cat, dummy! I have nine lives! I've lived all of mine differently. The first was really nice! I was on old cat by then, in my second one I think I was hit by a car... but whatever! My first 7 were all really nice, and this is my last one, so I get to spend some of it as a human, I don't know why, but I think it has something to do with being good..."

Nao stared at the girl for a while. She had listened to every word that had some out of the short girl's mouth, and though it made no sense, she believed it. "So... are they're other cat-people like you?"

Mikoto nodded and jumped down, landing perfectly on her feet. "I think so, I've never met one. But, I can't be the only one, right?"

Nao nodded and looked down at the girl with sad eyes. _'She's on her last life... what if something goes wrong? ....wait...' _"Kitten, you said your first 7 lives were all nice, but what about your 8th?"

Mikoto's eyes seemed to darken as she lowered her head. "I was... downtown, of course. And I was a full grown cat by then, which didn't happen often; I usually went young. But this guy... he was drunk... and decided he wanted to kill something that night. He tortured me when he found me... broke my legs..." Mikoto stopped there, lowering her shoulders and clenching her fists at her sides. "He was laughing the whole time t-"

Nao cut off the girl by covering her mouth with her hand. Mikoto looked up at Nao to see the girl looking away from her, instead she was staring at the sunset. "I get it, bad night, bad life." Nao sighed, dropping her hand and looking back at the short girl. "You really have been through a lot, haven't you?"

Mikoto simply nodded, latching onto Nao's arm again, but this time the red head pushed the girl away.

She looked up at the taller girl, afraid that maybe the girl didn't want anything to do with her now that she knew the truth.

But in reality, Nao had no idea what was going on. She had no control over her own body anymore, seeing as how she turned to face the shorter girl with dark lime eyes. Mikoto's eyes widened as she took a step back, but Nao grabbed the girls elbow and held her in place, taking a step forward.

Nao then wrapped her other arm around Mikoto's waist and pulled the shorter girl against her, smashing her lips down on the girl's. Mikoto's eyes widened, a scarlet blush creeping up on her neck and cheeks. _'B-But... I've never... kissed anyone............ Nao...'_

Nao's mind was spinning a thousand miles an hour when she pulled away from the girl. But yet again, when she looked into the topaz eyes in front of her that were half lidded and the blush upon the girl's cheeks, she moved in for another kiss. Mikoto backed up against the tree and let Nao take over.

This time the red head went slower, moving her lips in synch with the cat-girl's. She dropped Mikoto's arm and placed her hands on either side of the girl's waist, while Mikoto moved her arms up to circle the red head's neck. She felt a Nao nibble on her bottom lip and opened her mouth a bit, letting Nao slip her tongue to caress her own. Both girls moaned into the kiss and moved closer to one another. Their tongues moved together in battle, their dance getting rougher by the second. They pulled back and let the dance continue in the air for a bit. The cool air cooled there burning tongues and mouths before they covered the battle once more.

'_Nao...'_

'_Mikoto...'_

Both girls separated, breathing heavily and looking into each others eyes. Nao broke away and started walking off with her hands buried deep within her jacket pockets. "Come on, Kitten, Natsuki will be wondering where we are by now."

"Mm." Mikoto nodded, running up to the girl and latching onto her arm.

'_**What the hell did I just do?**__' they both thought._

_--_

Nao entered the apartment with Mikoto trailing behind her. Neither girl had talked to each other on the way home, with great reason. The entire way Nao wouldn't look down when Mikoto tried to say something, and if she did it was to yell at her to shut up and glare until the smaller girl did. Mikoto couldn't rid the blush on her cheeks or the thoughts that plagued her mind about the red head.

Nao was beating herself up as it was. She had never meant to be friends with the girl, let alone kiss her! No... it was a makeout! Nao felt like slapping herself silly, until a husky voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Mikoto, phone for you!" Natsuki yelled, tossing the phone at the younger girl .

Mikoto caught it and watched Nao scoff and stalk off into her room. "Um... yes?"

"_Mikoto! It's Mai! Look, I'm a little busy for the next week, but I want to see you so bad, so... I just admitted that... stupid! Sorry, I was w-wondering if you would want to g-go out to dinner tonight? Have you eaten since I saw you?"_

A rumble sounded through the room. Mikoto looked down at her stomach and shook her head. "Mai, I haven't eaten! I would love to go tonight, but please be here soon!"

"_Yea sure thing, I was hoping you were gonna say that because..."_

_**DING DONG!**_

Nao stalked past the girl and towards the door. "I'm going out for a while, I'll be back. Maybe." Mikoto's eyes widened as she put down the phone, trying to beat the red head there, but failed as Mai came into plain sight behind the door. Nao froze and looked back at Mikoto, her expression unreadable. "Mai."

Mai hung up her cell phone and smiled. "Hey Nao, I'm here for Mikoto. We're going to our dinner date..."

"Take her." Nao snorted, shoving Mai out of the way and walking into the cold night.

Mai raised her brows and looked at Natsuki. "What's her problem?"

Natsuki shrugged and got off the couch, heading into the kitchen for a soda. "Ask Mikoto, she spends all her time with Nao anyway."

Mikoto jumped on Mai before they could question her and once again rubbed her face into the older girls chest. "Mai! Mikoto's hungry!"

"Aaaaand hoooorny!" Natsuki sang from the kitchen, ducking behind the counter as Mai threw a pillow from the chair at her.

Mikoto looked at both of them confused, but Mai just blushed and took her hand, leading her away from the apartment. She closed the door behind them and smiled down at Mikoto. "So, have you ever had Bar-B-Que?"

Mikoto's eye widened as she grasped Mai's arm and grinned. "No! I wanna try it Mai! Please!"

_**-- Later that Night~~!**_

Nao grinned at the wad of cash in her hand. _'That guy was a pimp; I know it! To bad he had to fight back... that stab wound will take a while to heal! Haha sucker! 500 dollars richer and I'm feeling good!' _she thought. It had been a while since she had this much, and she would use it well; plus perv hunting always proved as a way to get things off her mind.

'_It's almost 12 again, I guess I should be heading back now...'_

Nao stuffed the roll of money into her pocket and turned into the main hallways of her building, only to stop dead in her tracks.

'_I guess they're back from their date...'_ Nao growled in her head. Her hands were clenching and un-clenching as she tried to keep her anger in check. _'I shouldn't even feel this mad. She's not mine!'_

The scene playing out it front of her would be any teenage boys wet dream. Mai had Mikoto pushed up against their door and the two girl's lips were locked in a serious battle of passion. Nao saw Mai's hand disappear, and heard Mikoto's moan follow soon after. Nao cleared her throat loudly, "I can't get in my apartment with you two sluts blocking the door."

Mai shot across the hallway so fast Nao blinked and missed most of it. Mai was now as far away from Mikoto as possible with a terrified expression on her face. "Nao! I-I swear, w-we were j-j-just kissing!"

"Nao! Welcome back!" Mikoto grinned, her innocent eyes and clueless expression never failing smile made the red head twitch.

Nao walked past Mai, pushed Mikoto out of the way and quickly opened the apartment door. "Say good-night to Mai, Mikoto."

"Good-night Mai!"

"Go get inside!"

"Mm!" Mikoto nodding, waving to Mai and running in the apartment.

Nao turned back to Mai and raised her brows at the busty girl. "Why so serious?" she smirked, pulling her knife out of her jacket pocket. Mai's eyes widened, but Nao just chuckled. "I won't hurt you Mai. Even if you **do** hurt Kitten, I still won't hurt you. No No," Nao ran a finger down the length of the blade and smirked evilly at the girl once more, "your death will be quick and easy, no pain involved."

At this point Mai was so scared all she could do is run away. And she did just that.

Nao laughed loudly and shut the apartment door, turning around only to face a smiling Mikoto, "Is Natsuki asleep?"

"Mm!" Mikoto nodded, walking up so that she was right in front of the other girl. "Did Mikoto do good?"

Nao raised her brows, "With what?"

Mikoto dragged the girl to the couch and sat her down, jumping in the seat right next to her. "Natsuki said she knew I liked someone, and when I do I should kiss them!" she said smiling. Nao's thought flew back to earlier that evening, when she and the cat-girl shared a kiss of their own. "And, Mikoto remembers when Nao kissed Mikoto! It was really fun, I know I like Nao, so I thought I should kiss Mai like that! Though Nao's was much better, I think Mai's boobs might be too big."

Nao felt her eye twitch. It bothered her that the girl had pretty much just made a confession without knowing it, but it bothered her more knowing that it was probably Mikoto that had started the kiss she had just witnessed. Mikoto starting the kiss. She liked Nao, but also Mai. Nao got up from her seat on the couch and went right to her room, Mikoto right on her tail.

Nao went into her room and slammed the door, having it almost hit the other girl's face.

Mikoto stood there for a moment and hesitantly knocked on the door, a sad expression on her face. Nao opened the door with her jeans unbuttoned, showing lime green panties. She didn't have a shirt on, also showing lime green, but in bra form. "Yes?" she asked, leaning on the door frame while smirking at the girl.

Mikoto felt her mouth run dry as she stared at Nao's toned abs. Her eyes trail in to the girl's very well rounded chest. "Eyes up here, Kitten."

The cat-girl shook her head and gave Nao a determined look while looking at Nao's eyes and keeping them there, with almost all her will power. "Mikoto doesn't have a bed to sleep in, and Nao's is bigger than Natsuki's!"

"That's cause Natsuki spend her weekends at Fujino's and doesn't need a big bed here. Also, the couch is always open." Nao grinned.

Mikoto pouted and stood her ground. "But I like sleeping with Nao!"

"I know! And so does the whole school! Now, couch!" Nao yelled, slamming the door. Mikoto pouted yet again and crossed her arms over her small chest like a child. Then, the door opened and she was pelted in the face with a pillow as a blanket fell over her head. "Sleep tight." She heard, before the door was slammed once again.

* * *

**_Omake~~_**

**Me: -**rubbing head**- Ow... that hurt...**

**Nao: I feel like such a tease after that...**

**Me: That's cause you are!**

**Mikoto: -**glaring at me**-**

**Mai: -**comforting Mikoto**-**

**Nao: I have to make up for hitting her somehow! -**shrugs**-  
**

**Mikoto: Could Nao do it with a shirt on?!**

**Me: No! No she cant! -**laying on Nao's bare stomach while snuggling into her chest-

**Nao: Teehee... it tickles... This isn't that bad...  
**

**Me: :3 -**lets mind wander to veeery dark places...**-  
So yea, that's chapter 3. Next chapter I know that Nao is deffidently going to deny any feelings for Mikoto and try to avoid her as much as possible, but will she be able to keep her anger in check when she sees our new lovebirds together?! Will she use others to try and hide her real feelings?! Is Nina going to get involved?! Is a pervert going to get murdered?!  
**

**Mai: Why are you asking us, you're the author! Go write it!  
**

**Me: ...Oh yea huh? Also, I'm thinking about just updating every Sunday afternoon around...4ish? The time when most people have already updated and when people are reading, so it'll be at the top! I hope! And yes, that means i'm updating THIS Sunday too! REVIEW!  
**


	4. Chie!

**Me: I feel as though this one was rushed...**

**Mikoto: **-sees a butterfly**-**

**Nao: ...Oh crap**

**Mikoto -**jumps on Nao in kitten form**-**

**Me: -**swoons**-  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter - **Chie!**

**

* * *

**  
Nao groaned as yet again when another group of girls started whispering about them. And it wasn't helping that Mikoto just **had** to latch onto her arm every time they went somewhere. That morning, Natsuki had woken Mikoto up pretty early which made the cat-girl go and bang on Nao's door as if the world was ending. Then she wouldn't even let Nao go back to bed, and had literally dragged the girl outside the apartment into the freezing cold to wake her up.

After two very long, hot showers, arguing and a short nice breakfast, the girls had set on their way to school once again.

Now both girls were strolling around the school, since it was still too early for classes. Mikoto had gone through the fields, the lunch tables, the surrounding forest and everywhere else just saying 'Hi' to people and introducing herself as 'Mikoto. I'm Nao's.' Much to Nao's displeasure.

They had finally reached the school's garden, and Nao sighed seeing that it was currently empty. "Nao, look!" Mikoto yelled, pointing at a group of butterflies as they lifted off the flowers and into the sky. The cat-girl crouched down and leapt after them. Nao laughed as the girl repeatedly fell on her face trying to catch them in her mouth.

_**BUZZZZ**_

Nao reached into her pocket and took out her phone, reading her new E-mail.

_Nao, make sure Mikoto eats 5 times a day._

It was from Mai.

The red head clutched her phone in her hand and shoved to back into her pocket. She sighed and looked up at the clouds, trying to clear her head and calm herself down.

She was great friends with Mai. They had helped each other so many times, and through the beginning of high school Nao had even tutored her in math. But when it was Mai _and _Mikoto, she just seemed to get so mad.

Nao looked back down only to have a black fluff ball pelt her in the face. "Gah!" she fell over. A soft warm object kept patting her face, so she cracked an eye open. A small black kitten was sitting on her lap, smacking her with its paw. Its it mouth, hanging by a wing, was a large blue and black butterfly.

"…Mikoto?" Nao asked, looking at the cat.

The kitten nodded. Nao looked around and saw all the girls clothes sitting ontop of the flowers near the walk way. The kitten patted her face again, trying to get her attention. "Neow!" she mewled. But as she did the butterfly got free and flew over both the girls heads.

Mikoto locked her eyes on the butterfly and jumped, kicking off Nao's face and into the air. Nao twitched as she turned as watched the cat completely disappear into the flowers. Then, a black tail stood up above the bushes and moved swiftly. Mikoto jumped out and reached out for the butterfly, but missed and disappeared again.

Nao watched as this scene happened again and again. She laughed when the butterfly got tired and just flew away. Mikoto then quickly came out of the bushes and ran towards Nao again, jumping into the girl's open arms. "Have a lot of fun, Kitten?"

"Neow!" the kitten nodded, rubbing her head into the bigger girl's neck and purring loudly, causing Nao to do something she had never done before.

She giggled.

She went over and grabbed the forgotten clothes and cradled the kitten in her arms. "What am I going to do with you? Do you... um... just... go back to human? What..?"

Mikoto looked up at her with those bright innocent eyes... and blinked. "So then…you have no idea?"

"Neow." The kitten nodded. Nao groaned and continued walking through the flowers until she reached the middle of the garden.

_Buzzzzzzzzzz_

_Buzzzzzzzzz_

_Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_Buzzz_

Nao's eyes widened as a small bee buzzed around them. Mikoto looked up and followed it with her eyes. Nao gulped as she saw the kitten reach up and catch the bee in her paws.

...

...

...

"_NEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!_"

Mikoto jumped out of Nao's arms and jumped around in a circle on three paws. She stopped and rolled over on her back, licking her paw furiously. Nao sighed and looked up at the sky. She once again had to calm herself down. That bee had hurt her kitten by stinging her, and now she mad.

She looked back down at the girl and twitched. It was a girl. Not a kitten. And it was naked.

Nao felt liquid running down her lip and moved her free hand to touch her lip. She moved it back and twitched again. _'I'm such a pervert... stupid nose bleed.'_

--

Mikoto sat on the small bed inside the nurses office (fully clothed) and held out her hand. Tears streamed down her face as she stared at the small black dot in the center of her palm.

Youko-sensei was looking for her tweezers in her desk and let the two girl talk.

"Kitten."

Mikoto looked up at Nao and sniffed, tears still trailing down her cheeks. "Why are you crying?" Nao asked her.

She once again sniffed and held her palms close to her chest. "I-It.. h-h-h-hurts!"

"Wipe your tears, now." Nao growled. Mikoto gulped and nodded, wiping her arm across her face.

Nao nodded and offered a slight smile as Youko returned with a tissue and a pair of tweezers. "Well... it looks like you're not allergic, so that's good. Ready for it to come out?" Mikoto looked from Nao to Youko and back. Nao nodded and so did Mikoto. "Good, hold out your palm, okay?"

Mikoto nodded and slowly let the woman take her hand.

_**DING! DING! DING!**_

Youko stopped and looked at both girls. "That was the morning bell. Nao, get to class, I'll take care of Mikoto here."

Nao just turned and started walking to the door, but Mikoto's free hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "No! I want Nao here!"

Youko looked between the two girls and smiled softly, deciding she should let them talk it out. She got up and went back to her desk, pretending to be writing something.

Nao went over to the bed and glared at the sitting girl. "What? You don't need me here."

Mikoto shook her head and tugged on Nao's wrist. "I _want_ Nao here. I don't like being without Nao."

The taller girl stood rigid for a moment, then leaned down and softly kissed Mikoto's cheek. She pulled back and watched her kitten look at her with wide eyes and put her un-injured hand on her cheek. "Nao...."

Nao stepped back and offered a small smile again. "You can do it Kitten, don't worry. Even if I'm not here, I'll be with you."

Mikoto nodded slowly, watching the red head leave the room and close the door behind her. Youko returned and sat down in the chair in front of her again. "Ready?"

"Mm!" Mikoto nodded, holding out her hand.

Youko-sensei smiled widely and nodded. "By the way, congrats. I never thought anyone could tame that wild Nao, but I guess all she needed was a girlfriend."

Our kitten looked at her but didn't say anything. _'Girlfriend? Nao? .... but... Mai...'_

--

Nao munched on her sandwich in her place against the large tree. Mikoto had been silent all day, and it was starting to worry her. No, scare her. Nao didn't get worried, about anyone; ever.

"Hey, Mai! Chie!" a husky voice called out.

Nao's head snapped up to see two taller and older girl walking towards the group. One was in jeans and a large sweatshirt and was dragging a wagon behind her while the other had on a _very_ fitting business suit and a brown ha t with a feather in it.

Natsuki got up and gave Chie a huge hug, grinning like an idiot. "I can't believe you already got promoted to head reporter for Fuka's newspaper!"

Chie grinned and trapped Natsuki in a head lock, smiling at the rest of the group. "Hey guys!"

Everyone offered their own hellos and everything to the two girls, except Nao. It was after everything was said and done did the questioning begin. Natsuki grinned at Chie again and took a bite of her mayo sandwich, "So, why are you guys here?"

Chie took a sip of her soda and pointed at Mai. "Her idea. She wanted to bring her girlfriend lunch... speaking of your girlfriend, Mai, where is she?"

Mai looked around and saw a sleeping Mikoto in the tree. She smiled softly and looked to Nao, "Nao, could you wake her up?"

Nao shrugged and got up, pulling on Mikoto's leg so she fell off the branch. Everyone gasped at the action, but Mikoto just twisted mid air and landing on her two feet. Mai let out a sigh of relief and smiled at the cat-girl. "Chie, Mikoto. Mikoto, Chie."

Mikoto rubbed her eyes and slowly went over to Mai, plopping down on her lap. Mai blushed and slowly wrapped an arm around her waist. Chie grinned at the two girls and held her hand out, "Chie Harada, ace reporter."

Mikoto nodded and stretched out her hand. "Mikoto Minagi, nice to meet Mai's friend." she said, shaking Chie's hand.

Mai gasped and grabbed Mikoto's now bandaged hand. "What happened?"

Mikoto winced, but pointed at Nao. "I was playing with a butterfly. And then I bee stuck it's butt into my hand, and Nao helped me! She carried me all the way to the nurses office. But then she had to leave, but she showed me something new!" she said, leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on Mai's cheek.

Mai blushed and the whole group 'Awwwwed'. Nina looked around Mai and saw a very large pot in Mai's wagon. She got up and pulled the lid off. "Mai, what's this?"

Mai saw what she was pointing at and grinned. "Th-"

"Ramen!" Mikoto yelled, jumping up and sniffing the air.

Mai pulled the girl back onto her lap and buried her face in the smalled girls neck. "I made it special just for you....."

"Gag me and throw me in a bag, Mai." Nao growled. Everyone looked at her weird because of her sudden outburst, so she just looked away. "…I'm hungry."

Nina looked around nervously. "I think Nao-sempai gets angry when she's hungry…" she spoke softly.

Everyone shrugged and let Mai serve the ramen. Nao sighed and gave Nina a thank-you grin. Said girl replied with a nervous smile and a blush.

--

Nao was walking home that day without Mikoto. The cat-girl had decided after lunch that she wanted to go with Mai and help her at the café. But still, she was not alone. Instead, Nina was accompanying the red head on their walk home. Nao missed the feeling of the smaller girl on her arm, though she would never admit it.

Nina was much more kept. She was quiet and was always looking down. She only looked up to sneak a few glances at Nao here and there, and the older girl caught her every time. "Nina."

The girl jumped and looked up at Nao with wide eyes. "Y-Yes, Nao-sempai?"

"Just call me Nao." The red head told her, taking a step closer to the girl so that they were walking side by side. Nina looked down again and nodded, no doubt trying to hide her blush. Nao loved the affect she had on this girl, "Nina, what are you doing this weekend?"

Nina stumbled over a crack in the side walk but quickly recovered. She looked up with hopeful eyes and smiled, "I was planning on doing a little homework. But that's all."

Nao nodded and looked forward again, not speaking the rest of the way. Nina's mood deflated a bit; she was hoping for a date.

When they arrived at Nina's dorm room, Nao paused, "Homework, huh?"

Nina nodded and opened the door, stepping inside and turning to look back at Nao. "I'll be going now, Nao-sempai. Thank you for walking me home."

Nao nodded. Nina frowned and closed the door, but something stopped it. Nao had her foot in the door and a new expression on her face. "Nina, you're going to dinner with me Saturday night, got it?"

Nina flushed and nodded quickly. "Y-Y-Yes Nao-sempai!"

The red head nodded and moved away from the door, walking down the hall. She smacked her own forehead once she was out of the building and growled low in her throat. _'Why did I do that?! I mean, I know she likes me, so why would I mess with her like this? I should break it off. But then I'd be alone cause Mai and Mikoto are going to a movie Satu-…no. I don't like Kitten. I'm going to dinner with Nina and that's final.'  
_

_

* * *

**Omake~~**_

**Me: -**shivers**- I hate bees..**

**Mikoto -**nods**- Mm! I hate them too now!**

**Me: One hurt my Mikoto!**

**Mai: -**glares at me**- Your, Mikoto?**

**Mikoto: I'm Nao's!**

**Nao: Don't bring me into this**

**Me: I brought Nina into this!**

**Nao: Yea! What the hell?!**

**Me: ….I don't…really know… but… whatever! -**hides**-**

**Nina: -**hugs me**- Thank you Shu!**

**Me: … -**smirks and hugs her back**- Anything for _you_ Nina-chan…**

**Nao: -**pulls me off her**- NO!  
**

**Me: JEALOUS MUCH! Well that's all folks! Next chapter I'm predicting a …date? Mikoto will be the center of the chapter instead of Nao, so that I can build up the Maikoto relationship. I need more detail on them… oh and I think in a few chapters ill be doing a couples day. Like a chapter about the other couples, cause I know you guys want your Natzuru!**


	5. Hello Confusion?

**Me: Im starting to wonder if you people even read this before reading the chapter...**

**Nao: They dont**

**Me: ....So they can't see?**

**Nao: I bet not... o.o Why?**

**Me: -**pushes her into a dark room, walks in and locks the door behind me**- Can't see us eh?**

**Mikoto: Mai, what are they doing?**

**Mai: Ill tell you in a few years Mikoto. A few years  
**

* * *

Chapter 5 - **Hello Confusion!**

* * *

"Mikoto, your hair looks fine." Natsuki said, putting her magazine up to her face. She was trying to get the cat-girl out of her face, but as she and everyone else at their school now knew, the girl was persistent.

It was now Saturday, and Mikoto had been at the school for a whole week. It seemed to fly by since everyone knew who she was now. It was easy to pick her out really. She was always with Nao, she was always loud, and she wore the uniform of a middle school. The teachers loved her well enough, and she got along with the group. It was all going fine.

Except for now, when the girl was mercilessly torturing our biker with her questions.

Mikoto picked at her shirt (they had gone shopping) and frowned. "What about this shirt? Do you think a shirt like this suits me? It feels so smooth." Mikoto was wearing a very nice black silk button down shirt and tan slacks. Yes, it suited a boy more than a young girl, but hey, she looked cute.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and glared at the smaller girl. "Wanna know what I think?"

"Mm!" Mikoto nodded, bouncing up and down on the couch next to Natsuki.

The bluenette rolled her magazine up and hit the top of the younger girl's head. "I think you look fine! God I wish Mai would get over here already. And where's Nao?!" she yelled, obviously irritated at the questions surrounding her.

"Nao's right behind you, Mutt." Nao said from her space behind the couch. "And I'm leaving, Mai here yet?" she added, fixing her jacket and zipping it up.

"Nao!" Mikoto yelled, jumping over the couch and latching onto the girls arm. "Nao looked nice, going some where?" Nao was wearing a black leather jacket, black V-neck, jeans and red sneakers. Not her usual apparel. It was too....expensive.

Nao nodded and shook the girl off her arm, going and getting a soda from the fridge. "Ready for your date, Kitten?"

Mikoto nodded, and just then the door bell rang. Mikoto gasped and ran behind the couch, diving for protection. Natsuki rolled her eyes and got up to get the door. "Nao, get Mikoto out of her hiding place."

The red head shrugged and grabbed the smaller girl's arm, pulling her up and pushing her towards the door. Mikoto stumbled as Natsuki opened the door wide. Mai was standing outside and looked up just in time to catch the girl that came crashing into her. Mikoto looked up with wide, innocent eyes and buried her face in Mai's chest. "Mai!"

This never failed to get a blush out of the orange haired girl. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around Mikoto, pulling the girl back onto her feet. Nao stepped out of the door and closed it behind her so that it was only the 3 girls in the small hallway. Mai looked at her nervously and smiled, "I'll have her back by 10, promise."

Nao shook her head and looked at the end of the hall. "Bring her back whenever you want. A week is good. I have to go."

Mikoto grabbed Nao's wrist before the girl could depart and looked at her curiously. "Why hasn't Nao told Mikoto where she's going?"

"I have a date with Nina."

And with that, our red head left the two stunned girls standing there alone. Mai wrapped her arms around Mikoto's shoulder and put her head on the girl's shoulder, grinning at the receding figure of the girl before them. "You know, I'm happy for them. Nina has been in love with Nao for too long, it's about time that stubborn girl did something about it. I'll ask her about it Monday. So, ready for dinner? There's this new Italian place and I made reservations for 7, so we should get going."

Mikoto breathed out deeply and smiled. "Yes, let's go."

--

"_Buona sera. Benvenuto, _to Lost." The waiter said, reciting an obvious line he had to say to everyone that walked in, with a heavy Italian accent.

Mai smiled at him slightly. "Reservations for two at 7. Under Tokiha."

The man checked the paper on the pedestal in front of him and smiled, grabbing two menu's and motioning for the girls to follow him. "This way, please."

He led them to a small table in the middle of the restaurant and set the menu's down. Mikoto went over and pulled out a chair, looking at Mai.

_~~~  
Natsuki was sitting on the couch with Mikoto right next to her, "And remember, when you get to the table, pull out a chair for her. It'll make her feel special and make you look like a gentleman."_

"_Natsuki knows a lot about being a gentleman!" Mikoto grinned._

_The bluenette chuckled and nodded her head. "I'm the guy and Shizuru's the girl in our relationship. Although it is like that, she controls me." she sighed, patting the girls head.  
~~~_

Mai blushed at the act and quietly sat down. Mikoto rounded the table and sat down quickly, smiling like an idiot. The waiter smiled down at both of them, pulling at his thin twisted mustache, "What would you like to drink?"

"A soda for me, please." Mai said, looking to our cat-girl.

Said girl looked at him with a serious expression. "Wine, please."

The man nodded and walked away briskly. Mai gaped at the smaller girl, but Mikoto just smiled sweetly and placed her hand on Mai's, causing another blush to rise.

~~~  
_"Order something with alcohol. Wine would be good. It's classy and makes you look older and more mature, and you're anything but, so that's good. Plus, it'll loosen you guys up without getting you drunk. Just don't drink the whole bottle." Natsuki's words rang in her ears.  
_~~~

A young man with bright blue eyes came over with two wine glasses and the bottle itself. He flashed a quick smile at Mikoto before focusing all his attention to Mai. "Good evening Miss, your wine is here." he said in a sultry voice.

Mai ignored the guys flirting and instead focused her attention on Mikoto. The cat-girl was glaring daggers at this poor kid. Mikoto noticed her looking and relaxed a bit. Mai squeezed her hand and smiled, now looking at the man again.

He placed two wine glasses in front of both girls and smiled again, winking at Mai and quickly walking away.

After neither girl moved, Mai coughed nervously, "So then Mikoto, how's sc-"

"I don't like him." The cat-girl stated bluntly, looking into Mai's eyes. The busty girl saw a small green monster behind the topaz eyes and smirked. "He wouldn't stop looking at Mai's boobs. Those are mine."

Mai's smirk dropped as a vivid blush rose upon her cheeks. "Mikoto!" she whispered/yelled.

The cat-girl looked back at her and smiled innocently. "Well, they are. Mai's boobs are mine!"

--

Both girls were enjoying their dinner and laughing, Mikoto telling small jokes she had gotten from Natsuki and Mai drinking her wine like no ones business.

Mai stopped laughing and smiled at the girl. "So, Mikoto, tell me about yourself."

Mikoto put on a half smirk, half lopsided smile, "What does Mai want to know?"

The busty girl tapped her chin quietly and smiled, "I dunno. Where are you from?"

"Kyoto." Mikoto said quickly. She could have smacked her own forehead at that moment. "I mean, I was born in Kyoto, and was brought here as a baby! That's why I don't have an accent. And I grew up here and went to school and transferred to Fuuka Academy a-"

Mai started laughing, finding the other girl's nervousness quite funny. "Mikoto, it's okay. I don't care where you're from. I was just curious."

Mikoto nodded and took a small sip of her wine, grimacing at the taste. She was more of a sweet kind of girl, not bitter. She decided to change the subject before she would had to lie to cover her past again, "Mai, how about we talk about you. Got any family?"

That triggered a long rant from the older girl that went on for most of the date.

--

Nina looked down at her outfit nervously and shifted in her spot next to Nao, "Nao-sempai, why didn't you tell me that we were coming to such a fancy place? I would have worn something better."

Nao sighed and rubbed her temples. "Because that would mean that I would have to dress up to and I don't like doing that. This is a last minute thing okay, so just calm down." She said, wrapping an arm around the small girl's waist.

Nina flushed, but nodded nonetheless. She leaned her head against Nao's shoulder and took a step forward in the line.

"Wh_a_t d_o_ yo_u_ _mean_ yo_u_ d_o_ n_o_t _have a_ reser_vation_! Get _out _get _out _get _out_!" the man at the pedestal yelled in a thick Italian accent. The couple in front of them sighed and shamefully walked out the door. Nina gulped as they took a step forward. They didn't have a reservation either......

"Antonio." Nao addressed.

The man behind the pedestal jumped, dropping the menus that he had in his hand. "N-Nao!" He turned with wide eyes and smiled widely. "My favorite girl! Checking in, again?"

Nao glared at him and motioned to the girl beside her. "I need a table for two."

Antonio looked into the restaurant nervously and looked back at Nao with a scared expression on his face. "W-We're full?"

Nao shook her head and grinned at the man. "I know you're not. Now get me a table for I will go to the police and tell the-"

"Table for miss Yuuki! Now~!"

Two nicely dressed men nodded and took off, running through a pair of double doors. They came out a second later with a table, placing it outside the place on an outside patio. Two more come out with two chairs and put them down near the table. They set the table quickly and lit a candle in the middle.

Antonio grabbed two menus and led the girls through the edge of the restaurant to outside to the patio, which was completely empty, "I'll get Miss Yuuki's favorite wine. Anything else?" he asked in a shaking voice.

Nina gaped at everything that happened as Nao pulled out her chair for her. She sat down quickly and shook her head. Nao sat down and glared at Antonio, to which he got the message and, literally, ran away back inside.

The younger girl stared at Nao before grinning, "You... went through all that so we could eat here?"

Nao nodded, her attention was at the windows on the other couples in the Italian place. "Why do you think they would name this place 'Lost'? It makes no sense."

Nina blushed and played with the hem of her shirt. "Maybe... so that people can get lost in the romance?" she asked, looking around them. It really was a romantic place. The outside walls were white and were covered in vines, where small white flowers peeked out. The wines were decorated with red lights that went up the back of the building.

Looking behind them, Nina saw a large field where thousand of fireflies lit up the night. She giggled and looked back to Nao, only to find that the girl had been staring at her. Nina blushed and looked down, playing with her hands on her lap.

Nao leaned across the table and lifted her chin up so that the younger girl would look at her. "Then let's get lost, shall we?"

--

Mikoto let out a small belch and blushed a bit. Mai laughed and grinned at the girl. "Did you enjoy your seven courses of food?"

The cat-girl nodded. "Mm! And thank you for paying, Mai! I'll pay you back one day, I promise."

"That's okay Mikoto, I can ha-"

"I can't believe they charged us over 900 yen. Please Nao, let me help you pay." A small voice said.

Both girls turned their heads in time to see blue and red walk past their table. Mai grinned at the two girls that had past them and looked at Mikoto. "It's Nao and Nina! I never thought Nao would be classy enough to bring her here!"

Mikoto wordlessly nodded and continued to watch the other couple as Nao took out an unbelievable amount of money and handed it to the cashier along with a check. "Mikoto, we already paid, so how about we go say hi?"

Mikoto nodded quickly and shot up from her seat, excited to Nao. The two girls followed the other couple outside, only to see what made Mikoto sick to her stomach.

Nina was against the outside of a taxi (the driver really didn't mind, trust me) as Nao was kissing her. Mikoto had a flash back to when Nao had kissed her, had kissed her **just like that**. It felt as though her stomach flipped and her heart skipped a beat. She grabbed the silk shirt over her heart and hit it, willing the thing to work again. A lump rose in her throat, but she forced it back down. Mai wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smiled down at her, unknowingly giving her a bit of comfort.

Nina pulled away, eyes hooded and the reddest blush on her cheeks. Nao chuckled and noticed Nina looking over her shoulder, and turned her head.

Topaz and Lime green locked for a moment. Topaz looked away first, and Lime just held boredom in them. But also guilt and sadness, all followed by anger as her eyes switched from her Kitten to Mai. "Nina! Nao! Hey guys." Mai waved, leading her girlfriend down to the couple. Nao and Nina both looked at them. "You guys were on a date here, too?"

Nina nodded and looked up at Nao with admiration. "Nao got us a special table outside. It was so romantic! Lights, wine, fireflies, and such gentleman talk and actions. She even paid for everything."

Nao chuckled and leaned down to kiss the smaller girl's forehead. "Only for you, my lady. Go inside, it's cold." Nina nodded and climbed inside the taxi. Nao turned to the other couple and offered a small smile. "I have to get Nina back to the dorms, so see ya at the apartment, Kitten."

Mikoto again could only nod and watch as the other girl climbed into the cab.

Nao sat there for a bit, not knowing what to do. She hadn't noticed Kitten in the restaurant at all, but _she_ had seen her. Her Kitten had seen her kissing another girl. It should bother her, but it didn't. But... kissing Nina didn't feel wrong. It felt right. Right enough, at least, and that was good for her. "Fuuka Acadamy, please." The driver nodded and started the car. Nina grabbed Nao's hand and smiled at the girl. Nao smiled back, a soft blush rising to her cheeks. Nina's other hand came up behind Nao's head and pulled the other girl's lips ontop of her own. Nao sighed happily and pushed on Nina's shoulder, willing the girl to relax and lay down. The car sped off into the night as Nao hovered over the girl under her. The street lights pasted over every once in a while, iluminating Nina's face. "Nina... thank you." (A/N: "for showing me how to love...")

Through the window Mikoto could barely make out the figures of two girls leaning towards each other for yet another heated kiss. Then, it drove off.

Mai wrapped her arms around Mikoto's shoulders and kissed the smaller girl. _Who was I thinking about? _The cat-girl thought as Mai pulled away. Mikoto smiled softly; Mai always had that affect on her. She was never sad when Mai was around. "Let's get you home, okay?"

"Mm!" Mikoto nodded, stepping up and kissing Mai again as they started walking down the street.

--

Nao and Nina stood outside the latter's dorm room. Nina shifted nervously, trying to rid the blush on her cheeks and make up her mind. _'Should I tell her I love her? I mean... It's only the first date and everything...' _"Nina."

Nao was staring at the girl, an amused look on her face. Nina blushed again and nodded slowly. Nao sighed and buried her hands deep in her pockets, "Nina, I'm not gonna lie to you. I'm not ready for a real relationship." Nina lowered her head and nodded sadly. "But I do like you."

Nao smiled at the girl, but Nina sighed, "Please Nao, get to the point. Did you... even want to take me out tonight? You said it was last minute and I know it was. And You and Mikoto are always together and everyone says you two are in a rela-"

Nina was silenced as Nao's lips came crashing onto her own. Nao pulled back with a new fire in her eyes. "I take back everything I just said, except the thing about liking you. I hate it when people say me and Kitten are together! We're not! I doubt...I doubt we ever will be..." Nao sighed and stepped back from Nina, dropping her head. "I'm sorry, Nina. But, I know want I want. And I want you."

Nina flushed furiously and gulped with wide eyes. "N-Nao-san! I-I didn't think that you would want to move that fast in the relationship! I-I don't know what t-to say! We c-could, but Arika's my r-room mate and everything..."

Nao shook her head furiously and slapped her forehead. " I didn't mean it like that!" she yelled, blushing lightly. "I mean I want you to be mine, and mine alone. Got it?"

Nina smiled brightly and nodded, hugging Nao lightly. Nao stood ridgid for a moment. No one. Ever. Touched her. They were usually all scared of her. This.... was nice. Nao wrapped her arms around Nina in return and buried her face into the girls hair. Nina pulled back, quickly kissed Nao's cheek and stepped into her room, quickly closing the door.

Nao stood for a moment before walking down the hall. _'I wonder what Kitten's doing....'_

* * *

**_Omake~~~_**

**Me: -**grinning**-**

**Nao: That was amazing!!**

**Me: You liked it!?**

**Nao: .....Yes! Again again!**

**Mikoto: What were you doing to Nao, Shu?**

**Me: Something she liked, no loved!  
**

**Nao: It should be a secret..  
**

**Me: I showed her my glow in the dark watch!  
**

**Nao: So much for the secret...  
**

**Mai: ...You were showing her a watch?**

**Me: Yea what did you think I was doing? PERVERT!**

**Mai: -**blushes**- But you! I! You two were, GAH!**

**Me: ...... ahhh no comment...Well? I'm not used to writing like that. But the patio is real. Somewhere in LA is an italian place with a patio like that. It was so romantic! Anyway... Yea thats basically it in a nut shell. Nao is slightly starting to like Nina, but won't forget Kitten. Mikoto feeling more than she should for Nao. Mai being stupid and oblivious**

**Mai: Hay!**

**Me: IM NOT DONE EXPLAINING! -**whacks her**- Now next chapter will be that monday and how the girls relationship will change. A bit. A lot. Some. More or less. In a strange way. Ok No. IM NOT SURE YET! **

**Tell me if you guys want change or not. Review of course...  
**


	6. Ignoring Her

**Me: This one is more focused on Nina and Nao's relationship, and how it's affecting Mikoto!**

**Mikoto: Shu was mean to me when writing this...**

**Me: Awww! -**hugs her**- You know I could never hurt you, my love**

**Nao and Mai: -**glare death at me**-**

**Me: .......... -**backs away slowly**-  
**

* * *

Chapter 6 - **Ignoring Her**

* * *

Nao grinned as she stared up at the clouds. "That one looks like a bunny."

"That one looked like Arika choking." The bluenette beside her said.

"...You really don't like Arika do you?" the red head asked. Nina answered with a snort and a nod. The two girls had walked to school together along with Mikoto. It was... enjoyable to say the least. Mikoto was finally quiet for once and Nao had a girl on either side of her. Since she was younger and they didn't have any classes together, Nina insisted that they have lunch alone. Nao at first thought it was a horrible idea... until she saw the lunch that Nina had made. At least a dozen sandwiches of all kinds, soda and hot chocolate, and cake for dessert. "Nina, this was amazing."

"I know I am." The girl replied confidently, earning her a glare. Nina laughed quietly and shifted so that she was partially on Nao. "Are you still living with Natsuki in that apartment?"

Wrapping her arm around the younger girl, Nao nodded, "Yup. But by the end of the year she'll probably want to move away to Kyoto with Fujino. Then I'll have the place to myself."

"Yourself?" Nina asked, looking up at the girl.

Nao grinned down at her and quickly stole a kiss. Nina blushed and hid her face in the girl's neck. Laughing, Nao buried her face in the other girl's spiky hair and whispered, "Maybe I won't have to be alone _all _the time… I'm sure you'll be over some nights."

"Nao-kun! D-Don't say such dirty things!" The bluenette yelled, her voice slightly muffled by Nao's neck.

The other girl grinned and rolled over on her hands so that she was hovering over the younger one. Nina stared up at the girl above her. Her eyes darkened as Nao started leaning down.

"NINA!"

Nina sat up quickly, her forehead slamming against Nao's, "OW!" Nao yelled, falling back and rubbing her forehead. Nina rolled on her side and curled into a ball and groaned, also rubbing her red forehead. She looked up and saw Arika standing over her. "Hi Nina!"

Nina felt her eye twitch as Arika grinned and helped her up. "Arika, what the hell are you doing here?! I told you not to bother me during school!"

Arika grinned and held up a small kitten that she had been holding the whole time. "I found this kitten! It said it wanted Nao-san!"

Nina face palmed and glared at the girl, "You mean that you came and yelled at me, while you were interrupting a very intimate moment between Me and Nao, to tell me that a kitten that you found wanted to talk to Nao-kun?!"

Arika nodded bluntly. Before Nina could throttle the girl though, Nao came up and wrapped her arms around her waist. She seemed to instantly calm down. Arika watched the two and grinned, "Wow! I can never get Nina to calm down like that! She usually just ignores me for a while and yells a lot. How'd you do it?"

Nao grinned and kissed the back of Nina's neck, making her close her eyes and lean back. Nao smirked and winked at Arika. "I have certain powers that I like to use on h- is that a kitten?" she asked, stepping away from Nina and taking the kitten in her arms. She looked into the topaz eyes and gulped. "Kitten?"

"Neow!" it replied, licking her face.

"A-Ant? Did you happen to find this kitten by a pile of random clothes?"

Arika grinned and nodded. "Yea! And there was another cat around. But that one was older and mean; it scratched my arm. So I saved this one! Then it said your name so I guessed he would want to see you."

"No No, it's a girl. She... Ugh Kitten what the hell?! Nina, I have to go." she said, kissing Nina's forehead and glaring at Arika. "Take me to where you found her. Now."

Nina gaped at the two girls, "What, your just leaving me?! B-But, we were about to..."

"Later!" The older girl yelled, slamming the door to the roof behind her and Arika.

Nina stood there and glared at the floor clenching and unclenching her hands. _'Every time something good is about to happen Something gets in the way. Why doesn't Nao realize the feelings I have for her?'_

--

"Are you sure this is where you found her?" Nao asked, glaring at the ground.

Arika nodded surely, sitting on the ground, "Sorta of. I was sitting right here, and then I saw this huge white cat chasing a little black kitten out of the forest. So a threw a rock at the white one and it ran away, and that little one ran up to me jumped on my back and started licking me."

"Wait... they ran out of the forest?"

"Yea right over there."

"Well let's go!" Nao yelled, grabbing the girls arm and hoisting her up. Mikoto sat comfortably on her shoulder, purring and nuzzling her neck every now and then. The two girls and the kitten traveled into the forest and kept walking, looking for a clue to the mysterious pile of clothes.

The roar of a familiar bike filled the air as the two girls turned and saw a midnight blue Ducati fly through the air and land near them. Natsuki jumped off the back in her usual biker's suit and ran up to Nao, "Spider! I found Mikoto's clothes, where i- Oh Hi Arika." she said, smiling. Arika grinned and waved. Natsuki turned her attention back to Nao and grew serious. "Have you found her?"

Nao narrowed her eyes and turned around, where Mikoto was latched onto her back. Her claws were digging into the orange jacket while one paw was up in the air, patting the back of Nao's head. Natsuki looked at them with wonder, "Why is sh-"

"I don't know!" Nao growled, "Just get her off!"

Mikoto perked her ears up and jumped off Nao's back and onto the ground in the middle of the three girls. She curled into a small ball as a light seemed to come from the girl's center. The light was so bright the three girls shut their eyes tight and looked away. The light dimmed just a few seconds later as the girls looked back to the kitten.

Nao and Natsuki twitched as a naked Mikoto sat in front of them. Arika raised her brows and pursed her lips together, "So... that's the kitten? Oh, I know you! Mikoto!" she grinned.

Mikoto stood up and waved at the girl with a grin just as bright. "Arika! Hi! How's life?"

"Great! I didn't know you were a kitten! That's great! Can you like climb trees and jumped high fences and chase birds and stuff?"

"Yea I can!" Mikoto grinned. She looked around and grinned when she saw Nao. "Nao! I missed you all day!" she yelled, bounding over and hugging Nao around her front. Nao looked down at her with a scarlet face and her mouth hanging open. She stuttered a bit and felt what seemed like a nose bleed coming on. "Nao, did you miss me?"

Natsuki chuckled and turned to Arika, "Come on, I'll give you a ride back to school before the bell rings."

Nao pushed the girl off her and wiped her nose. She coughed nervously and took off her jacket, wrapping it around the smaller girl's shoulders. Mikoto smiled widely and zipped up the jacket that went right below her waist, covering what needed to be covered. Arika looked between to the two girls and frowned, "Nao, I thought you were going out with Nina?"

Nao glared at her as Natsuki chuckled again, "I **am** going out with Nina. But this one just so happens to turn into a kitten randomly and I always need to help her out. She gets naked every time and it's a little annoying."

"Oh yea, it must be so annoying seeing a naked girl every day. So annoying it gives you random head ache induced nose bleeds. That **is **why you get them, right, Spider?" Natsuki asked, smirking smugly at the red head who just ignored her completely.

Arika ran to Natsuki's side and grinned at the other three girls. Natsuki put a hand on her shoulder and glared her down, "Arika, you can't tell anyone about this. No one can know that Mikoto is also a kitten." Totally unaffected by the glare, Arika nodded. Natsuki turned and went to her bike, opening the compartment under the seat and taking out a neat pile of clothes. She tossed them to Nao and quickly faced the girls again, "Take care of it, Spider. I'll see you after school at Mai's."

Nao nodded. Arika and Natsuki got on the bike and sped off towards the school. Nao turned to the cat-girl and sighed, squeezing her eyes shut. "Do you remember how to put on your bra?"

"Nope!" Mikoto replied, hugging Nao happily.

Nao groaned and glared at the sky as desperation started to settle in. "Kami, why me?"

--

After everything was done, Nina, Nao and Mikoto walked down to Mai's café to meet Natsuki and Shizuru. It had been awhile since all six girls had a chance to catch up and talk like normal human beings, so it was nice. As soon as they walked in, Mikoto was grabbed by an orange blob and kissed.

Mai pulled back and grinned at her younger girlfriend, who was still slightly dazed. "Missed you."

Natsuki went over to Nao and nodded at her. The two girls bent over next to each over and faked throwing up, making noises and groaning. Nina laughed at their antics and went over to sit with Shizuru, who was silently sipping her tea.

Mai glared at the two trouble makers and turned back to Mikoto, but she was staring at empty space. She spun back around and face the girls again. Mikoto was there, latched onto Nao's arm while the red head used her other hand to fix the girl's top shirt button. "Nao, I'm pretty sure she's **my** girlfriend." she said, glaring.

Nao ignored her completely, as did Mikoto. Mai glared harder, but Natsuki went over and slapped her back, "Oh calm down, they're just friends. Who see each other naked every once in a while."

"What?!" Mai and Nao erupted at the same time. Mai glared at Nao, who stepped back in fear. "Nao, tell me you haven't seen my Mikoto naked. Now."

"I-I swear Mai, I haven't seen her naked." Nao said, backing up until her back hit the door.

Mikoto looked at her confused and stupidly opened her mouth, "But Nao, you did this afternoon in the forest. You helped me put my bra back on, remember?"

Closing her eyes, Mai breathed deeply and shook her head. "Whatever whatever whatever I'll see it later so whatever."

"Oh really?" Nao asked, returning the glare. "What makes you think you'll see it later huh? Maybe I-"

"Nao-kun! Come here!" Nina yelled across the room. Nao growled and glared at Mai one last time before putting on a very believable (but fake) smile and strutting over to where her girlfriend sat. Nao sat between her and Shizuru and grinned. Nina smiled happily, "Nao, Shizuru doesn't believe me when I say we're dating. Prove her wrong?" she asked, looking at Nao through her eye lashes innocently.

Nao blinked and swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. _'Whoa... who is this girl? This can't be Nina... Nina is too good for this kind of sexy stuff. Oh and sexy it is.'_ she thought, all anger at Mai and thoughts of Mikoto flew from her mind as she leaned down and firmly pressed her lips onto Nina's.

After a minute... or six, Shizuru raised her brows and coughed. The couple quickly broke apart and looked away nervously; they didn't really mean to make out in front of the Kyoto girl. Nao grinned a bit and watched as Natsuki took her place next to Shizuru, and Mai and Mikoto sit on the other side of the round table. "So..." she started, feeling awkward all of a sudden, "has Natsuki propsed yet, Fujino?"

"Spider?!" Natsuki yelled, blushing the brightest known red and pouting slightly. "I'm still in high school, I can't get married yet!"

Shizuru giggled and smirked at the woman beside her. "Ara, I bet I'd be the one to get down on my knee and propose. Na-tsu-ki-chan is always so shy with other people around. Maybe we can do it in private, where they are less people around. Natsuki is much more aggressive then."

Natsuki sunk lower in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest, choosing to ignore what her girlfriend had said as the other people at the table laughed quite loudly. She pouted even more, causing Shizuru to glance at her. Shizuru's crimson eyes darkened as she watched Natsuki shift her arms so that they were under her chest, pushing up her breasts. Her pout was enticing, so much...

"Shizuru?" Mai asked.

Said girl looked around to see that everyone at the table was now watching her. Her coughed nervously and turned to look at Natsuki who was grinning at her smugly. "Natsuki-chan. It's time for us to go home now." she said, standing up and smiling at everyone.

Smirking, Natsuki stayed in her seat and watched her girlfriend look at her expectantly, "What? I'm not going anywhere. I'm quite comfortable here."

"Come or... I'll take all the mayo in your apartment and break the bottles in front of you." Shizuru threatened. Natsuki gulped and jumped to her feet, running to the door and eagerly opening it for her girlfriend. Shizuru giggled and turned back to the table, who were all grinning at her, except Mikoto. "Thank you Mai, for letting me stay here all day. And for the ramen earlier."

Mai nodded in understanding and Shizuru took that was her cue to leave. The two girls left the café, but before the door closed shut Nao _just so happened _to yell out, "Man you are **so** **whipped**, Mutt!" Nina and Mai laughed while Mikoto just sat there, not really getting the joke. Nao sat back down in her seat and frowned, sighing loudly. "Well I got no place to go tonight. I'm diffidently not staying over there while Mutt and Fujino are at it."

Mai shifted in her seat and coughed nervously, "How do you even know if they've done... _this and that_?"

The red head chuckled at her expression and grinned, "What, you haven't, Mai?" Having something over Mai would be great, just another thing to tease her about.

Nina glared at both of them and turned all her attention to the girl beside her, "Have you, Nao?" she asked with a scary face and an evil glint in her eye. If Nao had done anything... it would most likey be with Mikoto. The last thing that she wasn't was another thing that brought Mikoto closer to Nao than her.

Nao glowered under her gaze and shook her head no. Nina smiled happily and Mai sighed, suddenly feeling relieved. If Nao hadn't done... _this and that_... than there was no way that her and Mikoto had done anything together, and that lifted a huge weight off her shoulders. Finally, she knew that Mikoto was her's and her's alone. And no evil perverted Nao could take that away from her. She felt a tug on her sleeve and looked down to meet bright Topaz. "Mai, where is Nao gonna sleep tonight if she's not gonna be in our bed?"

Nao over heard the question and grinned at the two girls, "I'll find a place downtown Kitten, don't worry about me."

"But Naoooo," the cat-girl whined, "How am I gonna be able to sleep when I know you might be in danger! And not next to me to hold me!"

Nina gaped at her and looked between the two girls, "You sleep in the same bed?!" Okay, that brought some of her fears back.

"Oh, that was a one time thing cause she had a dream that this giant dog was chasing her around the park!" Nao protested. Mikoto suddenly remembered the dream and rushed to the girl's side, clamping down on her arm and whining. Nao groaned and wrapped her arms around the girl as she had done the previous night. She started rubbing her lower back in circles, muttering something along the lines of 'it's okay - dumb dog - cats are better - cutter'.

Nina rolled her eyes and glared at Mikoto just as Mai did the same and glared at Nao. Both girl's froze and turned to face their fuming girlfriends. Nao gulped and moved in closer to Mikoto, "Maybe if we run at the same time, it'll confuse them."

Mikoto nodded, but before she could move Mai glanced at her with a motherly look in her eyes. "N-Nao... Mai's staring at me..."

"I know, Nina's doing the same."

Nina rolled her eyes and stood up, walking to the door, "Nao, you can stay with me and Arika tonight. But she might not be there and then we'd have to share a bed; it's all so troublesome. I sure you wouldn't wa-"

Before she could finish, Nao got up and walked to her side, grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it. "Shall we go?" Nina could only blush and nod slowly, wordlessly following Nao out the door and into the street. It really was amazing how Nao could turn any situation between them so that she was in control.

Mikoto watched the two girls leave and sunk into her seat. Mai noticed the girls deflated mood and went to her side, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her cheek, "Babe, what's wrong?"

Mikoto leaned her head back and closed her eyes, "That dream that I had about the dog was scary. I was crying and everything and Nao helped me and held me all night! I don't want it to happen again! I want Nao!"

Mai was startled by the confession, and really, didn't know what to do.

--

Nao grinned and pushed Nina up to the door outside her dorm room and pressed her taller body against the girl's. She leaned down and planted heavy kisses along Nina's neck, moving up to her ear and blowing in it, causing the smaller girl under her to gasp and shudder. "Nina... is Arika here?"

Nina gulped the lump in her throat and shook her head. "I-I don't know! S-She s-should be..." she stuttered, embarrassed by her position and how she just knew that she was flushed. Nao had never, ever, been with rough. Or amazing.

Nao grinned and reached behind the girl and grabbed the door handle, "Well, if she's not, does this door have a lock?"

Gasping again, Nina nodded but then changed her mind and shook her head. "N-Nao, isn't this a bit.... fast?"

"Umm, nope." the older one replied smuggly, getting ready to open the door. But before she could, the door flung open itself, causing the girl's leaning against it to fall back. Nina hit the floor first, followed by Nao who landed right on top of her, knocking the wind out of her lungs.

Arika stood over them and tilted her head to the right, smiling at them. "Too fast Nao-san! Nina is too young to be doing _this and that_! Bad!"

Nao sat up and glared at the girl with every ounce of hate in her body, "Ant, I think I'm really gonna kill you this time..."

Nina did the same, rubbing the back of her head and standing up. "Count me in."

Her eyes widening, Arika jumped in her bed and slid under the covers, hoping that the thin material could protect her.

Nao got up and grinned at Nina, pointing at the bed. "Ready? To sleep, of course." She smirked.

Nina blushed, but nodded. "Ill change out here, you can use the bathroom."

"Of course, Love."Nao said in her sexiest voice. She slowly turned and walked the short distance slowly, putting a little extra in the sway of her hips. Nina tried to look away, calling herself a pervert, but she couldn't. She watched as Nao leaned against the door frame, jutting her hips out just a bit and turned to look at her. The red head knew that Nina had been watching her the whole time. She could practically _feel_ her eyes buring a hole into her ass. Nao just winked at her and went the rest of the way in the small bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Nina shook her head. She was too young for that. Starting to take her clothing off, Nina thought about everything that had happened so far. It was obvious that the girls just seemed to... click. They didn't need to go slow, but maybe they should. Nina knew nothing about where Nao came from, who her family was, what she did as a hobby... Nina knew nothing of any of it. She just knew that Nao loved to cuddle, kiss, and was good with her hands when using sharp objects like knives. It really wasn't much! But nevertheless... She still wanted Nao to know about her feelings. The feelings that seemed to grow stronger everyday.

Nina buttoned up the last button on her shirt and smiled proudly. She had got done changing into her pajamas before Nao could come out of the bathroom and see her without her clothes on.

"Very nice view I had." A sultry voice said from behind her.

Okay... maybe she hadn't changed as fast as she thought.

Nina froze as the lights in the room went out. She spun around to see two lime green eyes staring at her though the darkness, scanning her body; _checking her out_. She blushed and stood there nervously, daring herself to look up and see what Nao was wearing. She did. And regretted it. Nao was bare of all her clothing except of her panties and bra. "N-Nao-kun!"

"Shhhh, Ant's asleep. We wouldn't want to wake her up now would we?" Nao replied, walking ever so slowly to stand in front of the younger girl. She smiled for a bit before moving to the side and walking past the girl, getting under the covers and the small one person bed. She put her phone on the pillow above her head, as she did every night, and held the blanket up, beckoning Nina to get under there with her.

Nina moved forward and got in the bed, her back to Nao. The red head shifted closer to the girl and wrapped her arms around her, nuzzling her face in the girls neck. Nina giggled and turned to face Nao, their noses touching. "Nao-kun?"

"Yea?"

"I-I... I think I lov-"

_**BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

Nao's phone interrupted. Nina's mood instantly deflated, so much she shifted away from Nao and she switched her attention to the wall in front of her.

_**BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

"It's a call, hold on Nina." The older girl said, grabbing her phone before it could ring again and flipped it open and pressed it to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Nao? Can you... come over?"_

"Mai? You want me over at your place? Isn't Kitten over there with you?"

"_Yea she is, but she won't sleep. She keeps talking about some huge dog, gets teary eyed and asks where you are. Please, I don't know what to do. Help her get to sleep?"_

"Give her the phone." Nao heard some shuffling around and Mikoto's name being called.

Then a much higher voice spoke to her, _"Nao?!"_

"Hey Kitten."

"_Nao where are you?! I miss Nao!"_

"I can't be there right now Kitten, I'm ...busy. Remember what I told you about the dog last night?"

"_That it was just a dream and that it can never get me while I'm awake?"_

"Exactly! So why are you scared?"

"_I felt safe with Nao! Without Nao I don't feel right! I need Nao!"_

The girl paused before answering, her tone much colder. "Kitten, you have Mai. I have Nina. That's how it should be. So change your feelings or whatever for me and focus on Mai."

"_I can't! I love Nao too." _Mikoto's voice was much quieter now, like she was whispering._ "I like Nao because her kisses were better than Mai's!"_

Nao paused again, and sighed. "Kitten, go get in bed with Mai. Ill see you tomorrow." And she hung up.

She threw her phone on the floor and glared at it before focusing on the amber eyes staring at her. "What was that?" Nina asked, sounding hurt and forgotten. She was farther away, when did that happen? And... such sad eyes...

Nao felt her chest tighten and sighed, "Nothing. Kitten couldn't sleep. I told her to get over it. Anyway, what were you saying before?"

Nina panicked; she really didn't want to tell her now! The moment was completely ruined, and by Mikoto nontheless! And so she did the first thing that came to mind. Her hands rushed up to cup Nao's face and brought the older girls lips onto hers. Nao blinked in surprise before smiling a bit and responding to the kiss. Nina gushed out all her feelings, her passion, and her tongue into that kiss. She was trying to make Nao understand her feelings without having to say it. She slowly pulled back and licked her lips, grinning at the slight before her.

Nao still had her eyes closed. It didn't look like she registered that the kiss had ended; fer face stayed puckered. And, she was blushing. A lot. Bright red. Nao finally opened her eyes and blinked, totally confused, "Well... um... what was that for?"

Nina giggled and snuggled onto her girlfriend again, burying her face in Nao's neck. "For being here, with me. And just being you." she answered, kissing Nao's neck once and snuggling even deeper into the girl.

Nao welcomed the embrace and shifted in a way she knew Nina would be comfortable. She smiled widely and kissed the top of the girls head. "Sweet dreams, love..." she whispered, wrapping her arms around the girl. Finally, she was happy. _'I hope I didn't upset Kitten though. She sounded so helpless... I'll spend all day with her tomorow to make up for ignoring her like that...'_ she thought, still not being able to keep the mysterious cat girl off her mind...

* * *

**Me: YAY!**

**Nina: You and Nao are such perverts!!**

**Nao: Guilty and sexy as charged!**

**Nina: -**facepalms**-**

**Me: So yea... if it seems weird or has a lot of errors its because I havent slept in like 2 days thanks to this crazy ass pill, I'm sick (again -.-), and it's 6a.m. right now. Exactly. Havent slept... Yea Nao's gonna skip with Mikoto the next day and spend the day.... whatever. Tell me what you guys want them to do on the 'date'. Amusment park, zoo, movie, mall, whatever I dont care!**

**Nao: Someones in a bad mood....**

**Me: -**pouts**- ..........Cuddle time?**

**Nao: -**rolls eyes**- Fine, whatever!**

**Me: Yayyyyz! -**cuddles into her side**- **

**Nina: -**pouts**- **

**Mikoto: -**glares at me**-**

**Me: :3**

**Nao: Im neutral about this so....  
**


	7. See Beginning of Chapter

**Me: IM BACK!!!**

**Nao: Grounded again...**

**Me: ........maybe**

**Nao: Youre hopeless**

**Me: But Im cute and smart, so i have a lot of fall back plans. WHOO ME**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 - **A Sexy Party With Lady Gaga Dressed Up as Mrs. Claus Covered in Lick-able Eggnog!!!**

* * *

"Bye babe, have fun at school for me, kay?" Nao said, wrapping her arms around Nina's waist. She leaned her forehead onto the other girl's and pulled the other girl against her. Nina pulled back a bit and looked around them, blushing a bit. Nao growled a bit and pulled her closer to her own body again, "What's wrong?"

Nina blushed harder and glared a few boys that were staring, and drooling, at them. "I don't like being like this... in public I mean. It's not that I don't love being with you, I really do, it's just that everyone now thinks I'm all... hot and stuff now."

Nao stood there for a moment with a distant look in her eyes before she looked down at Nina again, "Let, me get this straight.... You don't want us to go out in public and act like we do because it makes people think you're hot?"

"Exactly."

"You're insane."

"Nao!" Nina yelled. The older girl just laughed and leaned down quickly, kissing her slowly. Nina flushed, knowing that her class probably was watching since the door was open. But when Nao's hand came up and tangled itself in her hair... she totally forgot and wrapped her arms around the older girl's neck.

The bell rang not a second later, but neither girls noticed. The kiss grew more passionate and fast by the second. Some one cleared their throat near by, but once again both girls ignored it. It wasn't until Nina let out a small moan did someone interrupt. "Ladies!"

"What?!" Nao yelled angrily. She spun and got ready to mouth off to the person behind them, only to come face to face with an old and much hated enemy. "Oh... Hey sensei."

An old woman stood there. She was tall and horribly skinny. Gray hair in a bun, calve length skirt, huge ass glasses, and usually the butt of Nao's jokes. She glared at both girls and pointed at the nervous bluenette, "Nina, I suggest you get rid of your girlfriend quick. I don't like my students late, like you are now, and I will not condone for both of you girl's behavior!"

"Y-Yes sensei!" Nina apologized and bowed, running into the classroom.

Nao rolled her eyes and turned back to the old bag, "Well thanks a lot! You ruined a perfectly good make out session! That could have gone somewhere!"

"I will not tolerate that perverted talk, Miss Yuuki!"

"Whatever." the red head answered, shrugging and walking away. She ignored the calls and yells from the teacher and went on her way out of the school. When she walked out of the building, she stood there for a moment before taking off her orange school jacket, revealing a tight black shirt under. "Kitten, where are you?"

Mikoto came out of the bushes not a second later and clamped onto Nao's arm, smiling. "Nao said she had a surprise for me! What is it? And why did we have to skip school to see it? Mai said skipping school is a bad thing to do..."

"Jacket." Nao stated. Mikoto nodded and pulled out a white jacket that was hidden; somewhere... Nao pulled it on and zipped it up halfway. "Okay, we stop at the apartment to get you some other clothes, than we go to your surprise." She said, walking away.

Mikoto ran to catch up and hugged Nao's arm again – Nao had gotten used to it, kind of liked it actually – and rested her head on the girl's shoulder. "Can I have a hint? What is it? Is it ice cream?! I love ice cream!!" she yelled, licking her lips.

Nao followed the movement, but quickly cleared her head and smiled a bit. "So Kitten, when I say the word roller coaster, what comes to mind?"

--

Mikoto gazed up in wonder at the place in front of her. She was wearing a bright - and rather large - yelloe shirt and jeans. There were families and couples everywhere. People were screaming, laughing, and even dancing. Huge buildings were everywhere she looked with signs like 'restroom', 'bar', and 'playhouse', and even huger stalls where bright colors, old fat guys, and stuff animals stood were all around. Games, prizes, and most of all when she looked up, she saw larger than life rides where screams were always coming forth.

"Nao... what is this place?!" Mikoto yelled, looking at everything and anything around them. The smell of the food, oh the food!

Nao chuckled and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. "Mikoto, this is an amusement park. Only one on the island of Fuuka! Congratulations, you've made it. What do you want to do first?"

"Food!" The girl yelled, spinning and hugging Nao with enough force to stop a bear, "Thank you Nao!! Thank you thank you thank you! I love you Nao~!" she yelled before running off towards what looked like a restaurant. Nao just stood there for a moment, focusing on the very last thing Mikoto said, and finally went after her Kitten.

--

They ate at a very western restaurant called Red Robins. Greasy, fattening, horrible for their health, and delicious! Then both girls went to play games for a bit. Mikoto tried every game she saw, and lost a lot. It wasn't until Nao won her a giant stuffed panda did she cheer up a bit. Than it was time for the rides. They started out slow, only going the smaller ones and building up to the larger ones.

When it was time for Mikoto's first roller coaster, she was hell a nervous. She wouldn't let go of Nao, and thought that people were dying on the ride because of all the screaming. She had even tired to make a break for it when Nao wasn't looking, but the red head just pulled her back and quickly got her strapped into the cart. They were at the front of it, and people were getting strapped in behind them. Mikoto looked up at Nao and pouted with tears in her eyes. "Nao, I'm scared! What if we die! I heard there was a movie like this and the girl saw it before it happened and they lived but the accident still happened and people died but we don't have that power so we'll die too!"

Nao chuckled and strapped herself in, grinning, "Don't worry, you'll thank me after this." she said, relaxing in her seat. Mikoto hesitantly nodded, trying her best to look confident and relaxed like Nao.

The ride started up not a second later, starting move back, and Mikoto started screaming at the top of her lungs. "NAO OH MY GOD IM GOING TO DIE!!!"

Nao grabbed her hand as fast as she could and smiled nervously at the smaller girl. "Mikoto! Calm down! You'll be fine, I'd never let anything happen to you!"

Mikoto shut up suddenly, a small blush rising to her cheeks as she tried to avoid looking at Nao. Before she said anything though, they stopped moving, hung there for a moment looking down at almost a 90 degree angle, then fell. The screams started again, but this time it was everyone. They turned sharply and Nao raised both her arms in the air – taking Mikoto's with hers – and laughing like a mad woman. Mikoto giggled and felt her stomach calm a lot. She threw her other hand up and shouted loudly, laughing too.

Soon, everyone followed their example. They all raised their arms in the air and enjoyed the ride, screaming and laughing at every twist, turn, loop, and cork screw.

After the ride, Mikoto was giddy with excitement and was – literally – jumping up and down in circles around Nao. "Nao! That was fun! Let's do it again! Again! Again! Again! Again! Again! Aga-"

Nao clamped a hand around the girls mouth, but that only muffled the sounds as Mikoto kept on talking. "I knew I shouldn't have let you eat that cotton candy. You and pure sugar don't mix well." she said, pulling her hand away.

Mikoto stopped bouncing and grinned widely, pointing a large building. "I want to go in there!"

Nao turned and paled instantly. "A-A.... A Horror House?" she asked hesitantly. It was huge, and it was one that you have to walk through. It was all black with cardboard cut outs of 'scary things' in front of it. It wasn't that she was scared, its just that Kitten might be. She had never been in one, right? So what i-

"Nao!" Mikoto yelled, grabbing Nao's hand and pulling her towards the building. "This looks fun!" she said, stopping in front of the door.

Nao sighed and opened the door, peering inside. The inside was pitch black. Strobe lights went off every few seconds, showing red paint, spider webs, masks and everything else that was scary to be hanging on the walls. Nao guessed that there were probably people on the inside too, just waiting to jump out and scare the crap out of unsuspecting victims. "You sure about this Kitten?" she asked. Mikoto nodded and tightened her hold on the red head's hand. Nao shrugged her shoulders and opened the door all the way, bringing both the girls inside.

The door slammed as soon as they were inside, causing both girls to jump. Mikoto let out a small yelp and she looked at the small, narrow path in front of them. The lights were creepy! And there was blood on the wa- oh wait it was paint... Still creepy though! And faces out of the darkness and white stuff hanging from the walls and the roof!

She... she thought this was a house of mirrors! Those were funny... this was scary! Mikoto cringed back and quickly got a hold of Nao's arm, holding it tight to her. "I-Is Nao scared?"

Nao sighed. She knew this would happen. "No, I'm not." she said with a confident voice. Again, she wasn't really scared. Though she couldn't really see in this light, she knew Mikoto must have been terrified of this. She was squeezing her arm harder than ever before. "Don't worry Kitten, I won't let anything happen to you, remember?"

Mikoto nodded and took a step forward with Nao; her confidence was back. If she was with Nao, she could do this! She could concur this small, evil, dark, scary, terrifying, ...horrible... blood spattered... menacing...... blood curdling ...... spine chilling......

...

...

...

...

--

Yea, she couldn't do this!

"BOO!" A man in a scream mask popped out of a dark hole in the floor.

"CYAAAAA!" Mikoto screamed, jumping in the air and behind Nao.

The red head growled and slammed her foot onto the guys face. He grunted and slowly fell down, groaning in the dark hole where he belonged. She glared down into the hole and grinned, "Don't scare my Kitten, bastard!" she yelled. Mikoto latched onto her once more and Nao sighed, once more. "Kitten, they're not going to get your. I promise."

Mikoto buried her face into Nao's side and shook lightly. "N-Nao... how much of this place is left?"

Wrapping a protective arm around the smaller girl, Nao looked around them. "That was what, the twelfth guy I've kicked? Usually I only get to ten, so we must be pretty close to the end. This way, Kitten."

And they walked on, amazingly long enough to avoid anymore people jumping out at them. Mikoto still hadn't let go of Nao, who guessed that they had been in there for almost an hour. Who ever made this place was getting sued up their ass for keeping her here that long! Eventually they reached a fork in the path with a sign above it.

First arrow to the right: Exit

Second arrow to the left: Dead end

Nao turned and started walking to her left. Mikoto stood there for a moment gaping at the retreating figure. "Nao?! It says dead end, why did you go that way?!"

"Just trust me!" a voice called back. Mikoto nodded and ran after the other girl, knowing full well that Nao had all of her trust; all the time.

Well...

'_Not anymore' _Mikoto thought as both girls stood there staring at a black wall with so much hate, by now it should have caught of fire and burnt down. "Nao, why did we come down this way?"

"I thought it was a trick path."

"What was tricky about it? Exit and Dead End."

"I thought it was one that was opposite, making you think you're going the right way when you're actually going the wrong way."

"That makes no sense."

"You make no sense!" the red head protested. She sighed at her own lame comeback and looked down the hall behind them. Every so often the lights would flicker, so she could see. Sorta. It was completely empty, so there was nothing to worry about. "Look, sorry about leading us down the wrong path, okay? Let's just get our stuff and go... Kitten?"

"N-N-N-N-N-N-Nao...... it's got me....." a small voice whispered.

Nao turned and saw Mikoto standing there looking absolutely terrified. She noticed the problem, too. A small, completely bone hand was resting on the smaller girls shoulder. Mikoto visibly shook with fear as her face scrunched up in the flickering lights. "NAO!" She screamed, jumping forward, arms out and tackled the taller of the two.

Both fell onto the floor with a loud thud.

Nao groaned and held herself up on her elbow, her other arm rubbing the back of her head with the other. "Kitten... ugh you okay?" she asked, looking through the darkness.

Shaking her head, Mikoto buried her face into Nao's stomach and started shaking again, "I-It had me! I was gonna die!" she yelled, clutching the older girl closer to her.

Laying back and sighed, Nao blew a piece of hair out of her face and wrapped her arms around the girl on top of her. "Kitten, look at me." she commanded. Mikoto did, with a teary face and a pouty lip. Using all her restrain not to go 'awwwwwww', Nao continued, "How many times must I tell you? Nothing is every going to hurt my Kitten, because I will protect you. I will always fight on for you."

Mikoto snuffed once and nodded slowly. "Would Nao ever hurt me?"

"No."

"What if Mikoto did something bad?"

"Something bad? Like wh-"

The red head was cut off when Mikoto quickly ducted her head and pressed their lips together. Mikoto tried her best to make it a good kiss, but Nao didn't respond. At all. She pulled back and looked at Nao in confusion, "Nao?" she asked, worried and nervous at the same time. Nao didn't respond. She just sat laid there, staring blankly into space as if nothing existed. "Na-AAAH!"

Mikoto yelped as she was suddenly thrown to the side. Nao was now sitting on top of her, staring down with lime green eyes and a fire behind them. "Kitten shouldn't have done that. Oh no, cause now I don't know when I'll be able to stop myself. If I do. Now sit still." she muttered. Mikoto nodded and leaned forward, meeting Nao halfway for another kiss.

The cat-girl wrapped her arms around Nao's neck and sat up, while the other girl still sat there straddling her. This was like their first kiss, sorta. Random, driven by raw passion, and something they both had needed for a while. But this one was.... better.

Nao pulled the smaller girl closer and broke the kiss, both of the gasping for breath. "Mikoto..." she muttered, her head moving down and into the girl's neck. A shudder ran through Mikoto's body as Nao's tongue slipped out and ran the length of her neck. Nao bit down on the smooth skin above her collar bone, making the girl under her gasp. She kissed it apologetically and continued to trail light kisses over the girl's neck and upward until she reached the girls chin. She moved up and kissed Mikoto again; neither could help but smile.

"OI!" a deep male voice yelled out. A bright light shone in both girls face, making them cringe back. They both looked to see a man dressed in all black with fake blood smeared all over him standing in the hallway, pointing a flashlight at them. "As hot and bonerific as two girls making out in the dark under strobe lights is, get out before we are forced to remove you ourselves."

Nao sneered at him and got up, pulling her kitten up with her. "Fine, were leaving. Stupid sign tricked us up anyway..." she muttered, walking past the guy with Mikoto right on her trail.

The man chuckled and looked after them, "How did the sign trick you? It's pretty simple!"

"SHUT UP!"

--

"Mutt, we're back!" Nao yelled, opening the door to the apartment. Mikoto ran in past her, laughing the whole time. Nao stared at the living room of the while place. Green and red everywhere, it smelt like mint and cinnamon, and a huge tree with color lights and balls on it. Fuck, was it that close to Christmas? Oh cool, there were already present under the tree!

Natsuki was standing on the very top step of a small latter, trying to reach up and put a gold star on top of the tree. And she was wearing a large red Santa Clause coat and a matching hat. Shizuru sat on the leather couch, sipping something over than tea for once, also wearing a hat. It was hot chocolate. She smiled at Nao and Mikoto and pointed to the kitchen, "Ara, Mikoto has a visitor, I believe."

"Oh, and we have eggnog!" Natsuki yelled, grinning as she tipped the star onto the tree. Shizuru clapped for her, and in response the pup went over and kissed her girlfriend gently.

Nao smirked and around the corner, towards the kitchen door. "Eggnog, 'nough said." she said, grinning. But the kitchen door flew open before she could reach out and out came Mai, holding a tray of freshly baked cookies. Mai ignored her and put the tray on the small table to cool off. "MAI!" Mikoto yelled out, running up and hugged the busty girl.

Mai giggled and hugged her back, swinging the cat-girl around in the air. "Have a good day at school?"

Mikoto froze and looked towards Nao, but the red head was now sitting on the couch, chugging eggnog out of the carton. She looked back to Mai and smiled a bit, "Uh, I had lots of fun today!" Well it wasn't a lie at least!

"Spider!" Natsuki yelled, grabbing the carton from Nao's grasp. "I only got one, and I kind of want some too! So lets not drink all of it! Oh and, you have a surprise in your room, too." she shrugged, closing the carton and taking it back to the kitchen.

Nao rolled her eyes and crossed her legs, "Kitten's surprise was her girlfriend. Mine in my room, I wonder what it could be!" she said in mock surprise. She jumped off the couch and headed down the hallway. She stopped outside her room and thought about what _might_ be behind the door.

**Nina in a sexy Mrs. Claus outfit?**  
Oh, she felt her mouth watering.

**A whole sexy party?  
**Oh so hot......

**Life time supply of eggnog?!  
**Her dream come true...

**LADY GAGA?!**

...

Without hesitating, Nao threw open the door and ran inside, grinning like an idiot.

Arika.

It was Arika.

Nao felt her whole mood shatter into a million pieces. So much for her sexy party with Lady Gaga dressed up as Mrs. Claus covered in lick-able eggnog. Hey, she combined all four. So what? "Arika, what the hell are you doing and where is my lick-able eggnog?!"

"What?" Arika asked, jumping off Nao's bed and walking up to the girl. "Nao is so weird! Nina sent me here to tell you that she's caught a cold! Poor Nina…anyway! She says she wants you to meet her in the center of town on Christmas Eve. Something about telling you something impor- I smell cookies!" she said, getting a bit sidetracked. She ran pasted Nao and into the living room.

Nao growled and rolled her eyes, but eventually sighed and sat on her bed, closing her eyes. _'Nina's sick... She's sick and still wants to see me when I was going behind her back with Kitten...' _At this point, Nao hated herself. _'I need to be a better girlfriend. The best! Better than Mutt! Well that's a bit much, but ill get her something she'll love for Christmas and stay devoted to her, and her only!'_

"Arika! Those are too hot!" Mai's voice called out.

"HOOOOOOOOOT!" a scream soon followed.

Nao chuckled and ran out of her room. Arika stood there, using her hands to fan off her red tongue that was sticking out in the air. Mai was in the kitchen getting ice and Natsuki was rolling around on the ground laughing. Nao laughed herself and went over to the living room.

After all was said and done, everyone was sitting around the living room, enjoying a cup of either hot chocolate or eggnog and some cookies.

Nao was sitting near the tree, looking at all the present. Some were from Natsuki, Shizuru, Mai, Nina, Arika, Tate, and Chie. Problem: None of them were **for **her. "Hey Mutt, how come none of these are for me, huh?"

"Ara, Nao has been a very naughty girl this year." a seductive kyoto-ben voice called out. Nao flushed a red color and looked away grumpily while everyone laughed at her. Mikoto suddenly looked up and towards the tree. "Did you hear that?"

Mai looked towards her girlfriend and smiled, "Hear what?"

Nao stood up slowly and strained to see threw the branches of the tree. "I heard it too... like a little squeak."

"Mm!" Mikoto nodded, moving to stand in front of the tree. Arika soon joined them in looking at the tree. "Oh, I see it! Look!!"

* * *

**_OMAKE~~~!!_**

**Me: Who wants to guess what happens next?!**

**Nao: Who cares?! Where the hell did you think of the name for this chapter?!?!**

**Me: ...**

**Natsuki: Perv**

**Me and Nao: MUTT! ...... -**grin**-**

**Nina: There was none of me...**

**Me: Well this was kind of hard to write! I lost a l****ot of inspiration for some reason. I couldn't imagine it so i just kinda ...blanked**

**Nao: Lady Gaga in a Mrs. Clau-**

**Me: WOULD YOU GET OVER IT!!!**

**Nao: No! You built up my hopes and dreams! And ruined it with ARIKA!!  
**

**Natsuki: So you do dream about that stuff...****.  
**

**Me: I know I do... REVIEW PLEASE!!! ^.~  
**


	8. Lost XMAS Chapter

**Me: Well... heres a little something extra**

**Natsuki: If you haven't seen the movie that this was taken from... Shu will probably kill you**

**Me: I dunno if I can get sued for this so.....**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN SHIT!!!  
**

* * *

Arika reached forward into the tree branches and moved some of them away, getting a clearer view of everything. "Weird... I don't see it anymore." she muttered. Her eyes widened as a brown fluff ball shot out of the tree and into the middle of the room. "SQUIRREL!!!" she screamed.

Everyone jumped up in a second and panicked. Mai and Shizuru screamed at the top of their lungs. Mai, Nao and Arika jumped up, running out of the room and around the corner into the kitchen. The squirrel jumped up on the couch and blocked Shizuru's path. She screamed once more before totally loosing it and fainting.

"'Zuru!" Natsuki screamed. The squirrel looked at her then. She made a very... odd noise and ran out of the room and around the corner where everyone else was. They were all still panicking a bit, and Mai seemed to be hyperventilating with her arms around Mikoto. "Quiet, shut up!" Natsuki yelled, looking back over the corner and into the living room.

The squirrel ran across the room again, squeaking happily. It ran in front of Shizuru, who promptly woke up and panicked some more and fainted again. Natsuki made the same odd noise, causing everyone in the kitchen to scream. She turned back to the group, "Shh! Shhh!" she whispered. She looked back into the room and looked around, not seeing the brown ball anywhere.

Her eyes landed in the woman on the floor, "Shizuru, don't move!"

Said woman didn't respond from her position on the floor. She didn't even twitch

"We can't let it get out of the living room." she muttered. "Where's Tate, he usually eats these goddamn things."

"Oh, not recently Natsuki, he read that squirrels were high in cholesterol." Mai spoke up, feeling the need to defend the boy.

"Thank you Mai." Natsuki said quickly and awkwardly, looking back into the living room. She didn't see it anywhere again, "I'll try and trap it... Nao!!" she yelled, looking deep into the kitchen.

"Right here, Mutt." Nao said in front of the bluenette.

Natsuki looked down and smiled a bit, "Oh, there you are." She looked back into the living room. She sighed and moved away from the corner, taking off her jacket. "Go get the hammer."

Arika looked at her as if she was insane, "Natsuki what do you need a hammer for?!"

The bluenette held her jacket in front of her and reached it out. "Well I'm going to catch it in the coat... smack it with a hammer." she said, using her hand to demonstrate the motion.

Arika and Mai screamed; the latter falling over and fainting. Natsuki got ready to move in, and Mikoto stepped up behind her. "I'm going in with her." she muttered.

Both girls stepped out and into the living room, Natsuki with the jacket still out in front of her. Mikoto looked down and leaned down beside the woman in the floor, "Shizuru…Shizuru!" she whispered.

Shizuru lifted herself up a bit and glared at her, "Is it gone?"

"It probably got scared and ran back into the tree." Natsuki said. Mikoto helped the Kyoto woman up as Natsuki turned to face the tree again.

On Natsuki's back.... was the dreaded evil squirrel.

"SQUIRREL!!!!!!!!" Mikoto yelled.

Everyone, including Natsuki, panicked and screamed, running down the hall and into the bedrooms, the squirrel still clinging to get back. Shizuru was pushed out of the way and fell over onto the couch. Everyone ran up the hall, and then the small black kitten appeared. It ran down the hall and into the room...

...

...

The screaming started again and everyone ran down the hall and back into the room. The squirrel ran down the hall, with the cat hot on its tail. The two ran around the house, tearing pictures down, toppling the chair in the living room, knocking over the chairs and the table and scratching up the couch.

--

A man and a woman stood in their apartment next to the girl's. The woman crossed her arms and glared at the man, "You go over there and tell those dykes to keep it down."

Pleadingly, the man looked at her and said, "Honey, don't call them dykes, its bad. And it's almost Christmas, so lets just be nice."

She glared at him and marched to the door, "Fine, if you're not man enough to do it, than I will!" she said, going out the door. Then walked the next few feet and stood outside the door, getting ready to knock.

--

The kitten chased the squirrel down the hall, and Natsuki ran after them to see.

She made that odd noise thing and ran back towards the door, both animals hot on her trail. She threw open the door, much to the woman's surprise. She screamed bloody murder as a squirrel jumped out and landed on her chest. Natsuki slammed the door and turned back to everyone in the house, "Its gone." she said proudly. She opened her arms as a small black kitten jumped up.

Nao came around the corner holding a pile of clothes, looking at the kitten desperately.

Everyone came into the room – totally tired – but Mai was the first one to ask, "Where's Mikoto?"

"She ran outside!" Natsuki yelled.

Nao nodded and took the kitten into her own arms. "I'll go get her, and get rid of this kitten too!" she said nervously, leaving out the door as fast as she could. She ran around the building to her window and climbed in though the tall fire escape, setting Mikoto on her bed. As soon as she did, the light flashed and in the kitten's place was a very naked Mikoto. "Nao! That was fun! I got rid of the squirrel for everyone! Man I hate those things..."

Nao sighed and threw the clothes as the poor girl. "Just keep it down, okay?"

After Mikoto had dressed, both girls lay in the warm bed, in a comfortable silence. It was Mikoto who broke first, giggling quietly. Nao looked at her as Mikoto stated laughing louder, until she was all out laughing hysterically. Nao joined her too, laughing and giggling about what had just happened.

Only to them.

* * *

_**OMAKE~~~!**_

**Me: If you still don't know, that's from Christmas Vacation. Hilarious movie**

**Nao: Shu just loves old movies from the 90s....even though that stuff sucks  
**

**Me: HEY! IM from the 90s!**

**Nao: And you suck**

**Me: .......deffine suck**

**Nina: PERVERT**

**Me: -**grins**-Also, if you wanna see the scene from the movie, here!** http://www . youtube . com / watch?v=HdiXSsFp29s **Remove spaces **

**Natsuki: I cant believe you almost made me kill squirrel!**

**Me: MIKOTO ALMOST ATE IT**

**Tate: Thats my job**

**Mai: Not anymore!**

**Chie: Hey guys!**

**Aoi: Hello all**

**Me: ...**

**Arika: I love squirrels!**

**Me: '_Did i leave the door open, WTF?!?! All these people....'_**

**_A_ll: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!_  
_**


	9. Count Down

**Me: HAPPY 2010!!**

**Nao: It's not even close yet!**

**Me: -**glares**-**

**Nao: Well it's true!**

**Me: Shut up and let me have my moment!**

**Nao: -**looks over chapter**- If that is not the most awkward chapter starter ever...**

**Me: ~ i know right...  
**

* * *

"Yea, Okay Nina. I get it." Nao said, laying on her bed and talking into her personal phone. Of course, she was talking to her girlfriend again whom she had been calling every night for more than two weeks. Since Nina had gotten the flu, it had apparently turned into the stomach flu which had put a serious hamper on their spending time together.

"_Nao, you have no idea how sorry I am. I wanted to meet on Christmas Eve but this just too long of a wait to see each other. I promise next time I make a promise I'll keep it forever, okay?"_

"Done, Love?"

"_L-Love? I mean... yes?"_

"Good. Nina, I don't care if you're little flu turned into something serious. Actually... I take that back. I do care. A lot. I just want to spend time with you, got it?"

"_Nao..."_

"So, when can I see you?"

"_Tomorrow night for sure! This time I swear. My mom's just a little over-protective and wants to me stay home from school tomorrow too, but I'm fine. We'll spend all night together."_

"**All** night together? So are you buying the hotel room or am I?" Nao grinned, taking a sip of their left over eggnog. Teasing Nina was always so much fun...

"_Nao!!" _there was a pause, until,_ "I-I will if you want to."_

Nao sat up immediately, spitting her drink out in an awesome spit take. "We will?!?!" she screamed. She phone fell onto the floor as she scrambled to get out of her bed. Voices came from the hallway, startling her even more. Her legs got tangled in the blankets when she stood up, making her fall off the bed and flat on her face/phone.

"Nao?" Mikoto asked, coming in the room.

"_Nao, who's that in your room?"_ a much more electronical voice asked.

'_Shit! My phone's on speaker!'_ Nao thought, trying to untangle herself. Mikoto went straight into the room and picked up the phone, holding it far away from her. "Hello? Who's this?"

"_Mikoto? What are you doing in Nao's room?!"_ the voice sounded very angry now...

Nao finally got her right leg undone. One more to go... Mikoto grinned at the device as her mood seemed to brighten. "Nina! Hi, are you not sick anymore? I'm in Nao's room cause I sleep in here! It may not seem like it, but Nao's very cuddly when she's asleep!"

"_What?!"_

"Mikoto give me the phone!"

"Hey, what's going on in there?" a voice called from the hall. Footsteps reverberated over the walls until Natsuki showed up at the door. She opened her mouth to say something, but the phone spoke first. _"Mikoto! You can't sleep with Nao anymore because me and her are doing __**this and that**__!"_

Awkward

Fucking

Silence

Natsuki cleared her throat and shifted on her feet. She reached forward and grabbed the phone from Mikoto, clasping it shut and tossing it on the bed. "Um Nao... do we have to have a talk?"

Nao stood up and watched the blanket pool at her foot. _'I could have done that the whole time, couldn't I?'_ she thought. She looked at Natsuki – who was blushing slightly – and shook her head. "Nope, no talk here."

"Are you sure?" Natsuki asked, stepping closer. "Look, taking that step in a relationship is serious. Have you and Nina... already done **this and that**?" Mikoto stood between them and raised her hand with a determined look. Natsuki raised her brows in confusion, "Yes, Mikoto?"

"I learned how to do that in school." Mikoto grinned proudly. "But I wanted to ask... what _is _this and that?"

Nao and Natsuki looked at each other nervously, neither of them knowing what to do or what to say. Again, Natsuki cleared her throat and wrapped her arm around the cat-girl's shoulders. "I'll tell you when you're ready. But right now I think that Nao has some stuff to discuss with her girlfriend. **Now**." she said, leading the girl out of the room and closing the door behind them.

Nao sighed and slumped to the ground, picking up her phone and dialing a familiar number. It went through half a ring before another voice was on the line. _"Nao, what happened? Are you okay, or is Mikoto still there?"_

"Nina... every thing's fine. Were you... serious about that?" she asked, leaning back against her bed.

There was a long pause that seemed to go one for an eternity. _"Nao... I would do anything for you. I mean that. What I've been trying to tell you is that my feelings are so much deeper than you think. It's lo-"_

"Luu? Who's Luu?" the now furious red head asked. "Nina, you better not be talking about another girl here! Or... a guy?!" she growled out. Nao took her phone away from her ear and glared at it. The screen was black. "Oh... dropped call." she got out, chuckled nervously.

--

Nao slipped on her black jacket and looked at her now charged phone. It was already 9:21pm. She had to get to Mai's café with Mikoto so that they could meet up with Mai and Nina and head into town. "Mikoto! Hurry it up!"

"Coming!" the child's voice answered. Mikoto ran out from Nao's room in a simple pair of jeans and a red jacket. Of course, she latched onto Nao's arm and grinned up at the taller girl, "Is Nao excited to see Nina again? I am!"

"Yea, she'll be less than happy to see you, I'm sure." she rolled her eyes. "Mutt, we're leaving!"

"Hold up!" Natsuki yelled, jumping over the couch and running to the two girls. "Nao, change of plans. Mai just called and said it'd be okay for Mikoto to stay with her tonight, so you don't have to worry about being her back. So this way you and Nina can... uh... yea." she said, ending awkwardly.

The red head blushed and opened the door, leading them outside. "Whatever, stupid Mutt." she said, slamming the door behind them. Nao paused for a bit and felt her pants pocket – where a wad of cash was. _'If Nina really is ready, I'll buy the room.' _

"Nao!" Mikoto yelled, running ahead of the girl onto the outside stair case. "Nao, It's snowing!" Mikoto quickly tilted her head back and stuck out her tongue, hoping to catch a little white mystery for herself.

Nao brushed past her and walked out into the chilling cold. "Let's go, Kitten."

Mikoto nodded and followed Nao to the bottom of the stairs before hugging the girl's arm again. "You haven't called me Kitten in a while. Is Nao mad at me?" she asked, unintentionally giving a cute pout.

Nao looked down at her and felt her own resolve weaken. She sighed heavily and shook her head. "No, I could never be mad at you. I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"Mm!" Mikoto nodded, her hold on Nao's arm tightening, "Natsuki called it sex!" Mikoto piped up – quite loudly.

Nao flushed and ducked her head as an elderly couple passed and gave them disapproving looks. "Kitten! You can't just say that out loud in random places! If you say it in school, that could get you a detention. Just.... Don't do it." she said, turning onto the street where Mai's café was.

Just a little more...

Oh no, but Mikoto wasn't done yet. "Natsuki told me that when to people love each other very much, they get very close and it all ends up in a bed!" she said proudly. Nao flushed again and started walking faster. "At first, it didn't make sense, but I figured out what it means!"

Nao could almost see the lights to the café!

"I think it means that they snuggle in a bed every night!"

They were so close; and Nina was waiting outside for her. Nao grinned spread her arms to hug her girlfriend.

"So if that's true," Mikoto started again, just as they were nearing the steps to the café, "than Mikoto and Nao have sex all the time! Every night!"

Nao watched in horror as Nina's face dropped. First she was smiling and blushing, and now she looked absolutely pissed. Nina stormed into the café, passed a very confused Mai, and into the kitchen. Nao turned to Mikoto and glared at her with as much hate as she could, "What have you done?! You stupid brat, just stay away from me!" Nao screamed. She growled at the broken cat-girl once more before running in after her girlfriend.

Mai held the door open and pulled Mikoto inside, holding the girl tight in a hug. "Hey babe, you know what happened just now?"

Mikoto simply shook her head and hugged Mai back, burying her face in the girl's chest. "Mai, can we go to town now?"

"Of course, just let me get my wallet."

--

Nina had stayed quiet the entire time when Nao was trying to apologize to her. Nao had explained over and over again that Mikoto was just being stupid and had no idea what she was talking about and that Nao would never to anything like that with her that Nina meant so much more to her than Kitten ever could.

Nina's response: "Let's go."

Nao could only nod and hold the kitchen door for her still pissed girlfriend. She noticed that Mai and Mikoto weren't there which was a good thing, probably. She held the main door for Nina again and as soon as they were outside she grabbed Nina's hand and held the girl close to her. "So... where do you want to go?"

"I feel like jewelry." the younger one responded, pulling her girlfriend into a foreign jewelry store. Nao stood in shock as Nina went around the bright counters and talked to a woman working there. Nina waved her over, so the red head walked up to the two woman and smiled nervously, "Nao, I found a necklace that I very much like."

"Uh yea, sure." was all Nao could get out. The worker grinned at them both and led them to a cash register and it was there that Nao actually saw it. The necklace was obviously American. It started like a heart, but when it came down to end it bended and started another heart; so it was two hearts opposite to the bottom of each other.

The woman rang up the necklace and smiled was sweetly as possible, "That'll be... 18,618 yen(1)."

Nao gaped at the both woman standing in front of her and whimpered. Nina raised her brows and tugged Nao's hand, "Come on, pay the woman."

Nao whimpered again and reached into her back pocket, pulling out an emergency credit card. She handed it to the worker with a very shaky hand until the woman snatched it and quickly swiped it before the red head could change her mind. She smiled when it was approved and gave it back to Nao, "Would you like to wear it out?"

"Yes!" Nina grinned. She took the box the necklace was in and handed it to Nao. She spun around lifted her pony tail. Nao just shook her head and took the necklace in both hands, wrapping it around Nina's neck and clasping the ends together. Nina spun around again and hugged Nao tight, giving her a long kiss. "Thank you so much, Nao!"

Nao grinned and wrapped her arms around Nina, pulling her in for another kiss. "Am I forgiven?"

Nina pulled back and smiled, "Nope."

The woman behind the counter giggled and quickly left the scene to help another person that had wondered into the store. "Hello, welcome to Kay."

Nao whimpered again – thinking about how much work she was gonna do to get that money back and how Natsuki was gonna kick her ass for sure, "So then... where to now?"

"I'm a little on the cold side, so how about we go to get some coffee or something?"

Nao sighed happily and took Nina's hand again, leading them outside. "Sure thing, love." she said, pulling a blushing Nina close to her. _'Coffee, I can handle coffee. Coffee is much cheaper than diamonds.'_ she thought happily.

Nina led them to a very nice diner that was packed. They were seated quickly in a booth – choosing to sit in the same side – and ordered two hot chocolates. Nina was busy blushing and looking at the necklace that hung around her neck, "Nao... I can't believe you actually bought this."

"Well you wanted it, I'd hate to disappoint." Nao said, sipping her hot chocolate. Although, in actuality she only bought because she thought that if she didn't, Nina would be even more pissed.

"You know, you may be pretty stupid sometimes, but when you think you're in trouble you're a pretty great girlfriend." Nina said, grinning a bit.

Nao stared at her long and hard, "Huh?"

Giggling again, Nina scooted closer to her girlfriend and rested her head on Nao's shoulder. "I know you'd never do that with Mikoto. She's too... innocent. I mean the first time I talked to her she didn't even know what a bra was! Nao, I'm not mad any more. When I heard her say that I knew it was possible but I thought about it, and I now know you wouldn't."

Nao grinned and wrapped her arms around Nina, kissing her forehead. "So I'm forgiven?"

"Always."

"Hey guys!" a very familiar voice called. Mai stood at the end of the table, smiling at the two of them, "So I guess whatever was wrong got figured out, huh?"

Both Nina and Nao smiled and nodded. "Nao!" Mikoto ran up to the table holding two cups of steaming coffee. She looked at Nina with a pout and hung her head a bit, "Is Nina still mad about what I said?"

Nina laughed and glanced down at her sparkled present, "Nope. In fact, I think I might have to thank you." she said, looking back up and smiling at Mikoto. The cat girl nodded happily and quickly sat down on the other side of the table, pulling Mai down with her.

Mai smiled but quickly gasped and looked at Nao and Nina in surprise. "Nina... did Nao buy you that?!"

All four girls looked to the sparkling hearts. Nina and Nao both blushed, but it was Nao that answered, "Yea I bought it. I thought she was pissed so I paid almost 20 thousand yen! Mutt's gonna kill me..."

Mai gaped at them, looking from the red head to the bluenette, and landing on Mikoto. _'Nao's such a good girlfriend... too bad Mikoto doesn't have money like that...' _she thought regretfully.

Gulping down the rest of her hot chocolate, Nao glanced at the clock and saw the time. 11:46. She wrapped her arm around Nina and grinned at the other two girls. "Well you guys can keep the table, we have to go."

Nina quickly stood up and let Nao out, bowing to Mai and Mikoto. "Thanks for the talk. We'll be in the town center." she said, following Nao out the door.

Mai smiled after the couple and wrapped her arm around Mikoto, who in turn laughed and buried her face in the girl's chest again. "Mikoto, don't you think they make a good couple?" she asked, smiling happily.

"Mm!"

--

"Nao! Only, one minute until midnight!" Nina said happily, looking to the clock tower along with more than half the town. Couples of all kinds stood in the town center, waiting for the clock to hit 12, and to kiss their love for a whole year of happiness(2).

**50 seconds**

Nao hugged Nina, pulling her closer to herself and smiled down at the bluenette, "So, how was this year for you?"

**40 seconds**

"Nao... I have something to tell you."

**30 seconds**

"Okay... what is it?" a very confused and nervous Nao asked.

_**20 seconds**_

Nina leaned up and kissed Nao quickly, looking at the red head with a very flush face. "I love you."

_**10 seconds.**_

Nao wasted no time in leaning down so her mouth was near Nina's ear. "Nina... I love you, too." she whispered

**3** Nao moved back and smiled at Nina **2** who in turn wrapped her arms around Nao's neck **1** and kissed her girlfriend just as the other couples around them did the same thing.

**Zero.**

**

* * *

**

**(1) - **That's about... 200 dollars

**(2)** - Around my school and my friends its the story that if you kiss the person you love at midnight on new years eve, the next year you will be completely happy and in love with them. So... guess what I'm going tonight!

* * *

_**OMAKE~~~**_

**Me: -**goes and takes a shower**-**

**Nina: -**smiling happily**- **

**Nao: -**chuckles nervously, blushing a bit**-**

**Mai: I'm so happy for you guys!**

**Mikoto: ....**

**Nina: I'm just glad i finally got to say it**

**Mikoto: -**whispers**- Did Nao mean it?**

**Nao: -**pauses**- Of course!**

**Me: -**walks back in**- I had to wash the fluff off! -**shivers**-**

**Nina: -**hugs me**- Thank you shu!!!**

**Me: ... -**hugs her back**- Anything for you, Nina-chan**

**Nao: This again?!  
**


	10. Back Alley Horror

**Me: I wrote this while listening to 'I Kissed a Drunk Girl' by Something Corporate....**

**Nao: ...**

**Me: It was so hard NOT to add a drunk scene!!**

**Nao: Oh i thought it was because you were thinking of your new girlfriend**

**Me: FIRST EVA!! ........ -**blush**-  
**

* * *

Chapter 10 - **Back Alley Horror  
**

**

* * *

**

Nao slid the front door open and slipped in quickly; thanking whatever force that was out there that Natsuki was still asleep. She tip-toed into the apartment and took off her shoes, moving them off to the side. She made it to the middle of the room when a lamp suddenly went on. She spun with a gasp and saw Natsuki sitting in the recliner, looking at her with a suspicious face. "Nao, its almost 8 in the morning. You're very late."

Rolling her eyes, Nao looked at the bluenette and scoffed, "You never gave a time to be home, Mutt."

Her eye twitched when Natsuki heard that. Nao was right, she never gave a time. "Yea well, whatever. Where'd you sleep anyway?" she asked, getting up and moving to stand a few feet from Nao.

Gulp. "A-A hotel room, stupid Mutt."

Gasp. "You mean... You and Nina stayed in a hotel room last night?!"

"Y-Yea, what of it?" Nao asked, shifting between her feet.

"You two.... did this and that didn't you?"

"Hey isn't that a bit personal?!"

"Not when you live in the house I'm paid for!"

"It's an apartment that I'm paying half the bill for!"

Shuffling was heard, and both girls looked over to see and very sleepy girl walking out into the room. Mikoto stood there in a too big yellow and green T-shirt. She was looking down at the floor while rubbing both her eyes like a kitten. "N-Nao?"

Nao melted at the sight of the girl and smiled, "Hey Kitten. I thought you were staying with Mai tonight?"

Mikoto sleepily made her way front of Nao and loosely hugged the girl. "Mikoto didn't want to sleep with Mai. I wanted to sleep with Nao, but she was kissing Nina in the town center." she muttered, looking up at Nao with sad eyes.

Natsuki could just **feel **the awkward in the air, so she decided to get more sleep and leave. Nao felt a pang in her heart and wrapped her arms around the cat-girl, burying her face in the girl's hair. "I'm sorry. Does it bother you?" she asked, completely serious. Whenever she did something with Nina in front of Mikoto, the girl was distant.

Returning the hug tightly, Mikoto nodded. "Mikoto tells Nao all the time that she loves her. But Nao never listens. I even said that I love Nao's kisses more than Mai's, but Nao is stupid."

'_...what are this girl's feelings for me?'_ Nao thought, mulling over whether to ask her or not. That only brought her to a much bigger question. _'and what are my feelings for her?'_ As soon as that line went through her head, her heart hammered around in her chest. "Kitten, I... I-I don't... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, and you're right, I'm stupid too," she said, pulling Mikoto even closer to her, "but I have to ask. How did you know me and Nina were in the town center?"

Mikoto pulled back and stood in front of Nao, smiling a bit, "Mai went off to talk to this other girl that had been staring at us, so I wandered off. I saw Nao and Nina talking, so I went to say Hi. But then Nina said she loved you, and Nao said it back, so I went to hide. Then I saw you two talk for a bit and go inside this weird building with bright pink heart shaped lights. I just really hope Nao meant what she said about loving Nina."

"What do you mean she went off to talk to a girl watching you?" the red head asked, looking a bit shocked. Mai... no Mai wouldn't. She was never like that.

"Well there was this really pretty girl watching us. Mai said she was gonna go tell the girl to bug off," she stopped to smiling thoughtfully, "but she was gone for a long time. Then she came and found me. She was a little mad at me but she did look very happy!"

Nao nodded. It sounded suspicious, but Nao trusted Mai. There was no way Mai would do anything remotely close to hurting Mikoto on purpose. "Hey, let's get some rest. Too much tension for a morning."

"Mm!" Mikoto nodded, locking onto Nao's arm and while rubbing her head into the taller girl's collar bone. "Is Nao gonna have sex with Mikoto this morning, too?"

"...You better be talking about cuddling."

"Of course!"

"Then yes, we're having sex. Lots and lots of hot sex."

"Yay!"

--_ After school that day_~~~

"What?!" Nao screamed, looking at her Mutt in disbelief. She looked around Mai's café and saw the girl working, while Mikoto sat in a small booth.

Natsuki held up a small piece of paper and pointed at it with a very pissed look on her face. "You know I gave you that card for emergencies only! And you go and spend it on fucking expensive jewelry for your booty call!"

"Nina's not a booty call, Mutt! And don't you ever say that again!" Nao screamed even louder, making most of the people there turn and look at them.

Mai quickly came over to the two girls and glaring both of them down. The Kuga Death Glare had nothing on a pissed Mai. "Either you two take it outside or keep it down. There are customers!"

"Sorry Mai, and I hate to ask, but can Nao get a job for a while?" Natsuki asked, looking at her pleadingly. "She either pays me back or she moves out. And we both know who her first person to ask for a place to stay is gonna be."

"She has the job!" Mai said quickly, knowing that it was her Nao would go to for a place to stay. Natsuki nodded as Shizuru came up and stole her away. Nao groaned loudly, which received a smack on the back of her head from Mai. "Alright Nao, all you have to do is go get an apron from the back, a note pad and a pen. You start in ten minutes."

Nao groaned loudly again and walked to the back, amazed at how much food was cooking. She grabbed an apron off the hook and slowly put it on, noticing that it had many pockets in the front. _'Stupid fucking pink apron... can't believe I have to work for that money. Can't that Mutt get a job too?'_

"Nao, I need your help!"

"I thought you said I had ten minutes!" she yelled back, looking around for a pen.

"I lied!"

Nao leaned down and snatched up an old pen from the ground. Digging into one of the many pockets in the apron, she found a note pad and grinned. Walking out to the tables, she saw five people raising their hands (1) and Mai running around with two trays of food. "Huh... busy day..."

"Naoooo!"

The red head was suddenly engulfed in a large hug by our favorite kitten. She pet Mikoto's head and smiled down at the girl, "Hey Kitten, how was school."

"Fine." a different voice called out. Nina walked up to the two girls and frowned. "My teacher hates me now because of what you did, Nao." she said while trying to hide a blush.

"You mean what **we **did." The older girl smirked. She kissed Mikoto's forehead and grinned at the girl, "Go find a place to sit down and I'll bring you some ramen, how bout that?"

"Mm!" the girl nodded, hugging Nao once more before running off to sit at a table near the front doors.

Nina frowned and looked at her girlfriend long and hard, "I don't see why you're always so nice to her. And what was that kiss? You're dating me; not her!"

"Oh, don't be so jealous. She's just a little kid."

"Older than me, same age as you!"

"You know what I mean! Now go sit down!"

The frown lines in Nina's face deepened, but she nodded and moved away to sit in a table on the opposite side of the room from Mikoto. Nao shook her head and walked to the nearest table, which was occupied by two college girls, "And what can I get your pretty ladies?"

"Oh a charmer..." a blonde voiced.

"Are you on the menu?" the other called

Nao smirked at her luck and took out her note pad, "Special on ramen today."

The one closest to her, a blonde one with green eyes, just shook her head and tried to look exhausted, "We didn't know what to order until you came! Joni suggested we order something that looked good..."

Out of the corner of her eye, Nao could see Nina glaring daggers at the two girls. _'So.... she's jealous? Even after what we did last night... well I might as well teach her a lesson.'_ she thought, raising her brows at the two girls. "So, see anything you like?" she said it as if it wasn't in oldest line in the book.

Both girls nodded and licked their lips, sending shivers down Nao's spine. "So then... Two ramen and a couple sodas?"

The girls nodded and Nao quickly walked away. They had to be three, four years older than her! And they were so pretty and... fuck! She glanced over at Nina and saw the bluenette still trying to set the girls on fire with her eyes. She walked over to Mai and gave her the order before making her way over to a small table, "So Kitten, what do you want?"

"Ramen!" No surprise there... "And also... Nao to stop flirting with other girls... " Huh?

Clearing her throughts, Nao looked down at the blushing girl, "Wait what?"

"Stop flirting with those girls! Nina is giving very hateful looks, and I don't like it either!" the girl was standing up now, right in front of Nao. If the red head just tilted her head in such a way, they would be kissing.

But instead, Nao put a hand on Mikoto's shoulder and pushed the girl back down into her seat. "I'll get you that ramen, and I won't flirt anymore. Just... stay."

And with that she walked away, stopping at two tables before making her way to her frowning and glaring girlfriend. Nina looked up at her and pouted, "Can you please not flirt with other girls? I know you love having attention and all but can you please not?"

"Of course not." Nao grinned, leaning down to quickly steal a kiss. And came back up with her note pad ready, "So Miss, what would you like to eat?"

"Just a glass of water with a little love on the side."

"One glass of water and bit of love, coming right up." As Nao walked away from the table to get more orders, a line from that morning crept its way into her head.

"_**I just really hope Nao meant what she said about loving Nina."**_

Mikoto had said it that morning, complaining about Nao and Nina in the town square. It really shouldn't bother her, but it did and Nao couldn't get it out of her head. Of course she loved Nina, she was dating her wasn't she?

Then again, it was Nina that had had the crush on Nao for a long time. And when Nao asked the girl out it was because she was frustrated about what was going on between Mai and Kitten. But she had the right to be mad, didn't she? Nao had saved the girl (after hurting her) and Mai just busted in and ruined it! But... ruined what? Plus, Nao knew more about Mikoto than anyone else that knew her.

Mikoto was... _her first real kiss._

"Nao!"

The red head snapped from her thoughts and quickly picked up a tray of orders to hand out. On the other hand – other girlfriends or not – she and Mikoto had been together. In the park and the horror house and stuff, she had been kissing-or rather full blown making out with the cat-girl in the heat of a passion so strong...

Nao smiled and placed a bowl of steaming ramen in front of Mikoto, watching the girl brighten instantly. "Thanks, Nao!" she grinned, dipping into her food without a second thought. Nao smiled; she was just happy to see Mikoto happy.

And Mikoto had Mai now. Mai obviously liked her Kitten when she asked her out, and that hadn't changed. And now that Nina and herself were going out and in love, everything could be happy dandy again. Which brought her back to the main problem...

Did she love Nina? Like really, _really_ love her?

She felt comfortable with Nina. Like it was okay to do such things with the girl. While with Mikoto she felt sick to her stomach. Like something was wrong, in a good way. It was a blushy and nervous affair, which rarely happened with Nina.

Nao smiled and placed a glass of water in front of the young bluenette in front of her. Nina smiled back and sipped her water, saying something about a lack of love. For some reason that irked Nao. She rolled her eyes and kissed Nina's cheek, walking off before the girl could protest.

Looking at her tray, Nao saw she had two ramen and a couple sodas left. Rolling her eyes, she stopped at a familiar table while trying not to look at either girl. She bowed politely and turned to leave, but a hand shot out and caught her wrist, trapping her there. "Where you going, huh? We never even got out waitresses name, too."

Nao sighed and turned to the two girls. "Its Nao."

"Nao..." the brunette said, closing her eyes and licking her lips again _very _slowly.

There was that shudder again. The blonde smirked at her and let go of Nao, letting her fingers slide across the back of her hand. "So then Nao, do we get our check?"

Inwardly groaning at how sexy these two were, Nao reached into the pocket and pulled out a small paper. "Of course, how rude of me." she said. She wasn't even trying to; but it sounded so flirty at that moment!

"So then...." the brunette started again, looking Nao up and down like a doll. "Single, taken, gay, straight, bi-what's the deal?"

A hand clasped hers and Nao saw a small head of black next to her. Mikoto glared down at the two girls and hugged Nao's arm into her small chest. "She's gay and happily taken by a girlfriend that loves her very much!" she said a bit loudly, but it did its job.

The blonde one seemed to shrink down in her seat, but the brunette looked at the small girl with blazing blue eyes. "Oh yea, prove it! You looked nothing more than friendly at the table over there!"

'_Shit!' _Nao thought. _'Kitten wouldn't do anything, would she?'_ Feeling a tug on her arm, Nao looked to her Kitten and soon felt soft warm lips pressed against hers. Her Kitten was kissing her... And soon it started again. The hammering of her heart in her chest and all her blood rushing to her cheeks. This was the nervousness that she felt with Mikoto-the thing that was always absent when she was with Nina.

Who speaking of was in the back of the café!

Mai's Café!!!

Nao put a hand on Mikoto's shoulder and shoved her a bit, breaking the kiss. She glanced at the back of the room and Nina was no where in sight; not near the table or anywhere. Not a second later the bluenette came from around the corner where the bathroom was. Their eyes met; Nina waved happily and Nao waved back slowy. "I told you two, she's happily taken!" Mikoto said, glaring at the two girls.

The blonde was totally not paying attention as she stared into the kitchen and looked so taken with something. Maybe Mai found a puppy? The brunette looking a little mad, but Nao couldn't care less. She pulled Mikoto off to her own table and sat the girl down, glaring at her and folding her arms across her chest. "What the hell?! Kitten, you can't just kiss me whenever!"

Mikoto stared at her for a bit, then grinned widely, "So I can only kiss you when we're alone? Right? Right!"

"Not right!"

"So I can kiss you in front of other people!"

"No!"

"Both then?"

"No Mikoto! Not bo- ....... wait..."

"Nao, make up your mind."

"Gahhh!" the red head groaned, covering her face with both her hands. How could she put this in a way that Mikoto would understand...? "Look Kitten, we can't kiss each other at all."

"Mnnnnn." Mikoto whined, pouting and looking up at Nao. "But I want to kiss Nao! Kissing Nao is fun, and even if it makes my tummy feel weird, I love Nao!"

_'So then, Kitten got butterflies in her stomach when I kissed her?' _Nao thought, grinning to herself. Mikoto felt the same way... _'No! Don't think like that right now!' _"Kitten, we really can't do anything while I'm still dating Nina, and you're still dating Mai."

"Okay!" Mikoto said, standing up confidently and looking around. "Then where's Mai? I'll go break up with her!"

"Sit. Zip it. Stay." Nao ordered. Mikoto nodded in fear and quickly sat down, not moving as Nao stared her down.

Nao was determined to get through the rest of her shift _without_ any trouble!

-- _That Night_~~~

And she did. Nao got Nina to leave without her so that she could clean up without any distraction. Mikoto had followed the orders and stayed in her seat without letting out a squeak or peep. Nao helped all the annoying college kids and even cleaned up after them. This was the most work she had ever done. "Is Nao ready to go?"

Nao glanced around the empty cafe and grinned. Her favorite time of the day; closing time. She quickly finished the rest of her rice and downed her tea, "Yea, let me get rid of this apron and we can go."

"Mm!" Mikoto nodded, grabbing her jacket. She looked back at Nao and grinned, only to stop and stare at the red head. Nao raised her brows, "What? Something on my face?" she asked, wiping her cheeks.

Mikoto nodded slowly as she stared at the few pieces of rice near the corner of Nao's mouth. Her eyes seemed to dilate, nearly all her color disappearing. "K-Kitten?" Nao stuttered, shocked at the change taking place. Mikoto stood up front of Nao, licking her lips over and over again. "Kitten, you're freaking me out!"

"Nao!!!" Mikoto yelled, jumping and pouncing on the girl.

Nao was knocked back, her eyes shooting out of her sockets. But a bright flash of light made her snap them shut. Before she could hit the ground she lurched forward, so that she was sitting up. She panted for breath as a small kitten stood on her lap, licking her chin over and over again. "Kitten, you are so dead."

"Neow!!"

Nao groaned and picked up the kitten, setting in on the table. "Stay!"

"Neow!" it mewled, sitting down and lickings its paw.

Nao gathered the clothes from the floor and threw them on the chair. "Mai?! Mai, I'm leaving!" she called out, lifting the apron over hear head and walking into the back. "Mai?" she looked around, seeing no signs of human life. Maybe she took out the trash?

Nao hung up the apron and opened the back door, looking outside near light post. "Mai?"

It the dim yellow light of the back alley way, Nao saw what could only be described as her worst nightmare. _'No.... no no no no no no no no!! Not now Mai! Why?! You... you fucking bitch! I'll kill you for this!' _she thought, looking into the alley with wide eyes.

"Mai, what the fuck?!" she screamed as loud as she could.

* * *

**_OMAKE~~!_**

**Mikoto: Neow!!**

**Me: -**picks her up**- I like Kitten Mikoto!!**

**Nao: You leave a cliff-hanger like that and all you can think of is a kitten?!?!**

**Me and Mikoto: -**nod**-**

**Nao: -**facepalms**-**

**Natsuki: Theres no credit on a hotel room for the card....**

**Me: You always pay cash for those. Trust me**

**Natsuki: Yea we can trust you with that perverted stuff, huh?**

**Me: -.-**

**Mai: I Don't get it... Did i die or something?! Who's Nao gonna kill?!**

**Me: -**looks back at _end_ of chapter 3**- .....NO IDEA!!!**

**Mai: o.o ..... LEMME SEE!!  
**


	11. Here Comes the Sword

**Me: The top half i knew would happen, the bottom half a bullshitted**

**Natsuki: Yea you're good at that...**

**Me: Omygawd so i saw this video on youtube about a baby headbanging to A Day To Rememeber!!! THAT WILL BE MY CHILD!!**

**Natsuki: IF you have one**

**Me: ...good point. Its called A Baby to Remeber!! GO LOOK IT UP!  
**

* * *

Chapter 11 - **Here Comes the Sword**

* * *

Nao glared at the busty girl and her new friend as hard as she fucking could. The oldest girl pushed the other off her and wiped her mouth quickly, ending the very hot make out session they were just participating in. Mai gulped and stood frozen in fear, "N-Nao."

The red head shifted her attention to the slightly familiar brunette standing awkwardly next to her friend, "You!!" she screamed, marching down the steps and jabbing her finger in the girl's shoulder, "What the hell?! She has a girlfriend!"

"Well you do too! You're _Kitten_ made that obvious enough. And she said nothing about a girlfriend anyway, so I'm out." She said, shrugging and getting ready to take her leave.

Nao blocked her way and pointed at Mai, grinning when the brunette shrugged again and moving back to her place. She smirked and looked back to Mai, only to see the woman glaring at her. "What?"

"You call Mikoto Kitten. Joni, what did her girlfriend look like?" Mai asked. Nao suddenly felt very nervous. If Mai found out that her and Mikoto kissed... fuck.

Joni shrugged – looking very bored with the situation – and groaned. "I dunno... Kinda short, yellow eyes, black spiky hair. Why?"

Mai stood rigid for a moment, glaring at Nao with as much anger as she could muster. "And how do you know they were going out?"

Nao looked at Joni pleadingly. The girl just looked back with an entertained glint in her eye and shrugged yet again, "How else? Her Kitten took charge and kissed her, and _this one_ made no move in stopping it. If fact if I can remember right, she kissed back. With tongue."

"NAO?!" Mai screamed, pushing the red head's shoulders so the girl would tumble back.

"What, you dating Mikoto too?!"  
**_Another push_.**  
"Nina not enough for you?!" _  
**Push**. _  
"I heard you two finally had sex!"  
**_Push. _**  
"Well guess what?!" _  
**Push against the wall. **_  
"I had sex with Mikoto! And I made her scream!"

Nao snapped, bringing her hand up and slapping Mai across the face. Mai stood in shock, cupping her cheek while Joni stood in the back round. Looked like she was having enough fun with this...

Still holding her now red cheek (which as sure to bruise), Mai seemed to calm down. She realized just what she had said, and hated herself for it. She took a step back and saw that Nao was about to blow up with rage. "Nao... I didn't mea-"

"Save it..." Nao whispered, looking down. The girl was shaking but whether it was with rage of sadness, we might never know.

Mai stepped back again, looking broken. "Nao... please... don't. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean it! But you have to understand, I have needs! Sometimes Mikoto can't fulfill those for me!"

"It's over Mai." Nao said suddenly, stepping away from the wall and glaring at her friend with tear filled eyes. "If Kitten, isn't enough for you... then she's nothing to you. And yea... I'm dumping you for her." She growled out before turning on her heel and marching back into the café.

Mai stared at the back door as it slammed shut, but found comfort in the arms that wrapped around her waist. Joni kissed both of Mai's shoulders and rested her head again the woman's back, "This may not be a good time to say this, but that was entertaining."

Mai let out a single chuckle and shook her head. "Wow, anything else?"

"......Want to come to my place? I have tea…"

"...Yea. Let's go."

Nao had made her way to the front of the café. Mikoto was standing there, just putting on her shirt. She must have come back to her human form just a few minutes ago. Nao felt very drawn to the girl now that knew there was no reason to hold back. She always had; except this time Nao couldn't keep away. She stepped behind the girl and spun her around. Mikoto gasped; though quickly grinned. "Nao!"

"Hey Kitten, guess what."

Mikoto took a hold of her shirt and started to button it up, "Ummmm... Mai made a new ramen!?"

"What? No... something that involves us two." Nao said, watching the girl.

"Mikoto can sleep naked again now?! That was comfortable the first time!"

Nao grabbed the girls hands, making Mikoto look up at her in confusion. Nao's eyes.... they had tears in them... "Nao... what happened? What's wrong?!" The red head moved Mikoto's hands down and let them go. She brought her hands up again and started undoing the buttons that Mikoto had just done. "Nao..." she whispered as her last button was undone.

"No Mikoto..." Nao said, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist and bringing their bodies together. Mikoto blushed and looked up at Nao, who smiled back and nodded, "Now we don't have to be alone to kiss. Kiss me whenever you want now."

Mikoto brightened immediately and wasted no time in wrapping her arms around Nao's neck and kissing the girl. Nao kissed her back and slipped her tongue into the kiss. A strange sound made her stop and pull back, though. She looked around and finally stopped on Mikoto, "Are... are you purring?!"

The cat-girl blushed and looked down shamefully, "M-Maybe. Wait Nao... does this mean I have to break up with Mai? Cause I don't know how..."

"No you don't have to. Now get dressed, we have to go."

"I was! You're the one that started undressing me again!"

"It was in the moment!"

"Silly Nao..."

--

Mikoto clung happily onto Nao's arm as the two of them walked to school. That night was the only night in about three weeks where Nao hadn't called Nina before going to bed. In fact, her phone was off and at home at the moment; which was very rare indeed.

The two neared the school's front gates and saw a very nice blue Ducati pull up. Nao smirked at the two girls that climbed off and took her Kitten over. "Hey there, Mutt. Mutt's girlfriend."

"Ara, Yuuki-san, what a surprise." Shizuru said, smiling and bowing politely to the girl.

Nao raised her brows and scoffed, wrapping an arm around Mikoto, "I actually go here. You – on the other hand – graduated last year. What are you doing here?"

Shaking her hair and setting her helmet down, Natsuki glared at Nao. "She got invited here to except some award for student excellence blah blah blah... couldn't care less."

Shizuru looked at her girlfriend in disbelief. She sniffed with teary eyes and hid her face in her hands. "Natsuki doesn't care about me, or anything I do. I'm worthless to her!" she cried, shaking violently with sobs.

Of course, the bluenette panicked and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend in a sad attempt to comfort her. "'Zuru! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean it like that I swear! I just meant that... umm... I'm sorry... I'll do anything to make up for it..."

"Anything?" a weak voice called out.

"Yes, anything. I swear."

Shizuru straightened up and smirked with an evil glint in her eye. "Good. I expect dinner at seven, a limo, and you in a tux."

Nao chuckled darkly at the shocked expression on Natsuki's face. "Damn Mutt, you are so _whipped_!"

Natsuki growled and glared at the red head as Shizuru started walking away, "Stupid Spider! I am** not** whipped!"

"Natsuki, I'm leaving!" Shizuru called out over her shoulder.

"C-Coming, Dear!" Natsuki yelled back. She quickly flipped Nao off before running to catch up with her girlfriend.

Mikoto giggled at the two and let Nao pull her onto the campus. Natsuki and Shizuru were funny. Sure, Mikoto hadn't known them for long, but she knew that no matter what happened between the two, they would be together forever.... _'I hope me and Nao are like that! Cause now I can kiss her whenever I want!' _

The two only got half way to the school when a very familiar (and angry) face appeared before them. Nina stood there holding up her phone and glaring at Mikoto with all her might. "You! Get away from Nao!"

Mikoto nodded and jumped away from the red head. Nao scoffed and looked at Nina like the chick was crazy, "What the hell?! Maybe I want her over here!"

Nina deflated then, which was a shock to the other girls. Nina sighed and ran up to Nao, locking the girl in a tight hug. Nao blinked, looking at Mikoto. The other girl shrugged with a I-have-no-idea look on her face.

Shaking her head, Nao wrapped her arms Nina and rubbed her back. Nina looked up at her with teary eyes; which really made Nao wonder if the girl was bi-polar, "I'm sorry of acting like that Nao... It just that you didn't call last night so I started worrying because I know how you love to hang out down town. And Arika said that she saw you and Mikoto making out in Mai's café last night while Mikoto's shirt was open, so when I saw you with her just now... I flipped. I'm sorry."

"Uh.... It's okay?" Nao said awkwardly. _'Arika saw me and Kitten, and she told Nina... fuck. I'll have to talk to her about keeping quiet...' _she thought. "Don't worry Nina, I wouldn't do that with Kitten. You know I love you, and that necklace if proof."

Nina giggled and nodded, "Yea I know." she said, leaning up to kiss her loved one. Nao kissed her back, but cracked an eye to see that Mikoto was walking away.

She pulled away from Nina and looked at the girl apologetically, "Ninal... I have to go get her. I have to talk to her, I'm sorry." she said, stepping back. Nina nodded but that didn't stop her from glaring at the cat-girl again. Nao sighed and kissed her girlfriend again, "Nina, her and Mai broke up last night."

Nina gasped loudly, looking from Nao to Mikoto. "Well then go! I'm sorry for being so jealous... Nao, you're such a good friend."

Nao nodded and quickly ran into the building, spotting Mikoto easily. The girl also saw her and started to run down the hall and Nao ran to catch up, but Mikoto was quick. Every time she turned a corner she only got a glance of black hair before it disappeared again. Nao chased her up and down the stairs and in and out of rooms until Mikoto finally turned into the school's very own dojo.

Knowing that there was only one entrance and exit, Nao ran in and closed the door behind her. The Kendo team was practicing, and Mikoto was just standing there watching two people spar. Her eyes were stars as they followed the movements of the two people swing the swords with skill and precision.

_**SLAP!**_

"Match!" a voice called out.

The two players stopped, one celebrating while the other sat on the floor and fell back, obviously exhausted. Mikoto turned to look at Nao and trapper her in a tight hug. "Nao!! Did you see that! They had swords and they were fighting that the slow one got hit and it was amazing!!" she yelled, getting the attention of a certain someone.

Nao nodded slowly. _'I thought she was mad... is everyone bi-polar today!?' _she thought. Mikoto seemed to have the same thought because she jumped away from Nao and glared at her. "I'm still mad at you!"

"Well then take some of that anger out!" a feminine voice called out. Both girls turned to see a girl standing there, holding a helmet under her arm and a sword over her shoulder. She had short, straight white hair that fell down to her chin, eyes almost exactly like Nao's and was about as tall as her too; Mikoto's eyes turned to stars at the sight of her. She smirked at the younger girl's, but looked at Nao especially. "Nao. What are you doing here, huh?"

"Zenzu. I'm here to talk to my friend." Nao said, glaring at the girl. Yea, Nao knew her. They weren't enemies, but they weren't friends either. Although they had only talked a few times it usually consisted of Zenzu proving she was better that Nao.

Zenzu looked at Mikoto and raised her brows, "Well it doesn't look like she wants to talk to you... And what's your name, pretty lady?"

"Mikoto! Uh... Minagi! Mikoto Minagi, at your service!" Mikoto said, looking at the girl like she was the second coming. She looked around the room and saw the men and woman all standing there with swords and it looked awesome! "What is this?"

"Kendo." Zenzu said, wrapping an arm around Mikoto's shoulders and leading her father into the room. "Kendo is where we study the old ancient arts of swords and use them as a sport. It takes a lot of stamina and training, think you're up to it?" she asked, looking down at the girl in her arms.

Mikoto nodded quickly and looked up with sparkling eyes again, "I wanna join! I be as good as you someday!"

"Aww, well thanks Minagi-san."

"Call me Mikoto! Who's in charge here?"

"Me, of course. Zenzu Kurenai, captain of the Kendo Club, at your service." She said, moving in front of Mikoto and bowing slowly. She raised only her head and winked at Mikoto, who promptly squealed.

Mikoto giggled as Zenzu stood up and tackled the girl to the ground in a huge hug. Zenzu fell on her back with the small girl sitting on top of her. She looked at Nao for a quick second, then grinned at Mikoto, "Can I help you?"

"I wanna do what you do!!" Mikoto yelled, bouncing up and down on the girl. "I wanna know how to use a sword and be hot and awesome!" she said, standing up. Zenzu also got up, but Nao snatched the girl away before Zenzu could do anything. Mikoto pouted and got out of Nao's grasp, glaring at the girl. "What's wrong this time Nao? I'm still mad at you!"

"Yea I know... it's just." Nao stepped closer to the girl and glared back. "You don't like Zenzu do you? Like... have any feelings for her? Cause you were just acting like a serious fangirl!"

The girl only sighed and shook her head, looking at Nao with an annoyed look, "How many times must Mikoto say that she loves Nao, and only Nao?"

This caused the red head to grin and blush slightly. She looked over at Zenzu – who was watching them intently – and winked at the older girl. "Hey Mikoto... guess what?"

"Oh! I remember this!! I can kiss Nao when ever I want now!"

"Exactly."

With that confirmation, Mikoto held Nao's face in her hands and pulled the older girl in for a kiss. Nao swore she heard a scoff in the back round and a few whispers, but whatever. She was kissing her Kitten (who wasn't mad at her) and she showed up Zenzu!

* * *

_**OMAKE!!!**_

**Me: Sorry to have to end it there, I was lost ._.**

**Shizuru: -**holding up a certificate**- Thank you Shu!**

**Me: No problem, 'Zuru!**

**Natsuki: HEY! Only I can call her Zuru!**

**Nao: Mutt's got competition...**

**Me: -**gasp**- My heart only belongs to Nao!**

**Mikoto: -**glares at me**-**

**Nina: -**sighs**- Nao's too popular**

**Me: And Sexy**

**Nina: And se- HEY!!**

**Me: -**hugs her**- You know I didn't mean it, my Ni-Na-Kun**

**Nina: Y-Yea... I know...**

**Nao: -**twitches**- SHU!! -.-'''  
**


	12. Breaking Up Is A Hard Thing

**Me: SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER!!**

**Natsuki: Took you long enough...**

**Me: You're not my favorite anymore...**

**Natsuki: H-Hey!!! Then who is?**

**Nao: Mutt**

**Natsuki: NAO?! NAO'S YOUR FAVORITE?!!?**

**Me: ...she's hot**

**Nao: And my lil Shu knows how to flatter a girl**

**Natsuki: Yea i heard she got busted for flirting**

**Nao: She did. Total mess if you ask me**

**Natsuki: Seriously. Was it really in sharpie?**

**Nao: Red sharpie from the store**

**Natsuki: Ohhhh that's tough to get out...  
**

**Me: -**starts chapter**- Use up my intro space to talk...  
**

* * *

"Mutt" Nao said, glaring at the bluenette in front of her. Mikoto shifted at her side and was now currently watching a squirrel run up a tree with hungry eyes. Adorning her back was a case for her brand new Kendo sword that Zenzu gave her. Nao elbowed her, which seemed to snap her back to reality. "Sorry, Mutt, but I'm not working at Mai's this time. I'll pay you back with my own money in my own time, I just can't go over there right now..."

Natsuki sighed and rubbed the back of her head, leaning against her Ducati in the school parking lot. Shizuru was off talking to a few former fans and flirting, but it was nothing new. The biker stood still for a moment before sighing again and messing with Mikoto's hair, "Yea, Mai called me and told me they broke up. What happened, anyway? Mai wouldn't say."

Mikoto grinned at the attention she was getting from everyone. It seemed everyone knew she and Mai broke up! Guys were being really nice to her! And in the locker room for gym the girls would talk to her more! It was fun! And the best part was that Nao was being more touchy now! She didn't that Mikoto held onto her and she let her kiss Nao and hold her arm and her hand and it was great!

Well... Mikoto had a strange grin on her face... "They just both agreed on it..." Nao said, watching her kitten from the corner of her eye.

Shizuru returned then, and the girls bid farewell. Natsuki and the Kyoto-ben drove off to look for a house. Yup. They had decided to move in together after Natsuki graduated. And the thing is, they were moving to Kyoto. Fujino CO. needed a leader and Natsuki was going to major in Engineering and Science at Kyoto University.

They had their futures ready.

Nao was lost as fuck!

"Nao!" Mikoto said, tugging her arm. Nao looked up from her day dream and saw that other than Mikoto, Arika was standing in front of her with a very serious face on. Well... that's an odd sight. "Arika... we need to t-"

"No time Nao," Arika said, cutting the red head off. She smiled at Mikoto quickly, who grinned back, and turned to face Nao again, "We need to talk. Mikoto, give us a bit?"

Mikoto looked to Nao, who nodded down at her. After looking around a bit, she grinned and ran forward to a familiar face, "Zenzu!!!" she yelled. Nao watched with a glare as Zenzu caught the girl in a hug and spun her around while the other girl's from the club made comments.

She turned back to Arika and raised her brows. "So then, you saw me and Mikoto in th-"

"Break up with her."

".....huh?" Nao asked, totally confused. Then it clicked in her mind. Well at least it all made sense now; Arika always was touchy feely. Especially _after_ her and Nina started going out. "You want me to break up with Nina. But only because you love her. Isn't that right?" Nao said, sneering a bit at the poor girl.

Arika froze and blushed; a rare sight. She usually got embarrassed by her own mistakes during the day and blushed then, but this was real. Real red, that is. She shook her head wildly causing her hair to slap her own face a few times and looked up at Nao pleadingly, "Please Nao-sempai!! Don't tell her! It'd be... bad." she said, looking like a puppy about to be kicked.

Nao groaned and nodded. Arika jumped up then, "YAY Nao-sempai!" she yelled, trapping Nao in a tight hug. The red head groaned again and pushed the girl off her. In less than a second, Arika became as serious as before if not more so. _'Everyone's fucking Bi-Polar!!!'_ Nao thought.

"Nao-sempai... please break up with Nina. There are rumors everywhere that you and Mikoto are more than friends, that you share a bed, that she wants more then friendship with you, and that there is a war between you and Zenzu-sempai for her love. Who by the way, is winning according to Kira-san." Arika said.

"Who the fuck is Ki- o-okay whatever!" Nao growled, trying to keep her anger in check. It was pointless to get mad at Arika; this girl was either crazy hyper or crazy serious. Like now. "Look Ant... I was thinking about breaking up with Nina, but I don't know how... she's fucking in love with me! I don't know... how not to break her heart."

Arika nodded, looking thoughtful for a moment, "Who do you want more?"

"Lady Gaga."

"Who?"

"....N-Next question?"

"Answer that one!"

"Mikoto!"

"Well there you go." Arika grinned. She put a hand on Nao's shoulder and nodded at the confused girl, "If you have no way to avoid that then you're gonna _have_ to break her heart. Just don't carry this on and make it worse in the future, okay?"

"Yea..." Nao agreed. She looked at Arika oddly and chuckled, "Yea, then you'll be the re-bound girl, am I right?"

"T-That was not what I was thinking at all!" Arika panicked, shaking her head wildly again.

Nao rolled her eyes and glanced up to see Zenzu talking with a few people with her arm around Mikoto's shoulders. Lime eyes met each other for a moment and Mikoto was pulled closer to Zenzu's self. Nao growled lowly, glaring at the now grinning Kendo master. _'I've waiting too long for this! I'm having Mikoto as a girlfriend before you can do anything to her!' _she thought.

Zenzu stared at Nao at the corner of her eye and pulled Mikoto closer to her, grinning a bit. Mikoto looked up at her and tugged her shirt, "Zenzu-sama, what is it?"

"Sorry guys, but we'll be getting home now!" Zenzu said loudly, waving by to her friends and turning to Mikoto, "Hey, what do you say I walk you home? Or are you hungry, cause I could make you something at my place. Parents are out of town.. Well, the country actaully."

Mikoto pouted and put a hand on her stomach. Although she couldn't hear it, her tummy was emitting steady rumbles as pleas for food and nourishment. She nodded and smiled happily. "Yea, I wanna go home with Zenzu-sama!"

Wrapping an arm around the younger girl, Zenzu led them out the gates of the school and towards to her own house.

Meanwhile the girls they were talking to starting to talk amongst themselves...

"Wasn't that Mikoto-san?"

"Yea, but I thought she was going out wit Nao. Why's she leaving with Zenzu?"

"Wait... I thought Nao was dating Nina."

"But I saw Nao and Mikoto kissing..."

"An affair!!"

"How could Zenzu-sama get involved in such a scandalous thing?!"

"...Should we tell people?"

"Yes, we shall."

Nao looked around after a short discussion with Arika about how to break up Nina. Apparently she was to do it slowly, gently and without any hard feelings so that they continue to be friends into the future. Yea... when she looked up the white and black were gone. Zenzu had stolen Mikoto!! Arika seemed to notice too and looked around, "Where's Mikoto? She's usually on your arm by now..."

"Zenzu…" Nao growled.

Arika gasped loudly, looking around with even more enthusiasm, "Zenzu-sempai is here?! Oh cool, she's like the most popular sempai ever! Well other than Shizuru, but she's sooooo cool, anyway! Wait... what about her?"

Glaring at the hyper active girl, Nao facepalmed, "Shut up! Zenzu and Mikoto left together!!"

"Ohh that can't be good..."

"What. The hell. Do you mean?!"

"Well all my classmates have been talking about how Zenzu-sempai's parents are in America and there's a rumor floating around that she would take one younger girl home with her and they would- Hey where are you going?!" she yelled, grabbing Nao's arm before the girl could run away.

Nao had tried to book it as fast as she could away from there. Zenzu had her Kitten. Zenzu was an upperclassman. Zenzu was perverted and possessive...... She ripped her arm from Arika's grasp and glared down at the girl, an evil sneer on her face. "Do you know where Zenzu lives?!" she yelled.

The ant girl took a step back and put her hands up in a defensive manner. Nao looked... scary. "I-I don't know... this girl said she lived in an apartment downtown..."

Nao growled and began pacing. This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. This is fucking bad! _'God I feel like punching the next person I see!'_ she thought. Oh next time she saw Zenzu she would break one of those fucking swords over her fucking head!!! "Nao-kun!"

Time to punch!

Nao spun around and grabbed the person by the shoulders, glaring at them full force, "What do you want?!"

Nina stood there with wide eyes, making Nao gulp and instantly feel guilty. It was obvious the bluenette was grinning before, though now she looked absolutely terrified, "N-Nao... I'm sorry did I do a-anything wrong?" she asked in a meek whisper.

Nao released the girl and took a step back, looking around. Yup, Arika was gone... "No Nina..." she said. Nao closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "Nina we need to talk." she said confidently, and a _biiiit_ to loudly.

Two girls walking by them stopped. Listening in.

Nina grinned after a moment and sighed happily. "Good, for a moment there I thought you were mad at me. So this Saturday I think we could go for din-"

"That's not what I meant!" Nao nearly yelled. She slapped her own cheeks and tried to glare at herself. She went cross eyed.

"Uhhhh Nao.... you okay?" Nina asked, looking at her girlfriend like the girl was a loony.

"We have to break up."

"W-Whaaa?" the weak voice came out with. Nao flinched at the sound and tried to look everywhere but Nina but the girl was too important at the moment. Whatever happened to the breaking up slowly and gently? Nina grabbed Nao's arm and turned the girl to face. Nao's eyes were closed. "Nao... look me. Now!"

Nao flinched and slowly cracked an eye at Nina; expecting tears and heartbreak.

"Eh?" Nao asked, looking at the girl in shock. Nina... was smiling at her!!

Nina was smiling at Nao, but that didn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes. The cascaded down her cheeks at a steady rate, "I knew it was too good to be true... really I did. You were a very nice girlfriend Nao, but I know how you feel about Mikoto. I guess... I always have."

"H-How? What? What?!" Nao yelled. _'She knows?! She knew?! How, what the fuck...' _she thought. Nao shook her head and stood there for a moment trying to figure out what to say. Nothing came out at all; she was speechless.

Nina giggled a bit and wiped her tears quickly. "Nao, please hug me."

Nao nodded and pulled the girl into a tight hug. Nina buried her face in the red heads neck and pulled the girl tighter to her. "Nina... how did you know?"

"You really think she can keep a secret? She told me about all the times you guys kissed. When her and Mai kissed. The time Mai gave her a hickey on her shoulder and she managed to hide it from you..."

"What?!"

"Nothing, just listen" Nina said quickly, pulling Nao closer to her. Nao rolled her eyes and sighed happily, pushing the girl away a bit so she could watch the girls face. The bluenette blushed a bit but quickly got over it and continued, "Whatever. She always told me everything as soon as it happened. I guess I was just so happy I didn't want to believe it... So then I'm guessing that you're feelings for her are real then?"

Letting out a bitter-sweet chuckle, Nao nodded. "I don't know what those feelings are or how strong they are, but I know they're there. I can feel them and I want to act on them."

Nina nodded again and smiled. "So then... where is she?"

Well that did it! Nao's eyes grew wide for a bit... but she took a deep breath, counted to 10 in her head, and let it out. "She... can take care of herself. She knows the way home from anywhere. She can handle Zenzu."

"Yea she can..." Nina started, a blush rising to her cheeks yet again, "Nao, if you don't mind... could I get one last ki-"

Nao silenced the girl with her lips. Nina smiled a bit and kissed back, holding Nao's face in her hands. Nao pulled back and released the girl, taking a few steps back. "So then, ever thought about asking Ant out?"

"Arika?! What makes you think I'd want to go out with her?!"

"Oh you know... She's funny. Cool to be around. She's obviously protective _and totally in love _with you and I know that she wouldn't mind going out sometime." She said quickly, whispering a small portion of that.

"...You are not discreet at all."

".............Shut up."

* * *

_**OMAKE!!!!**_

**Me: Aaaaaand they're broken up**

**Nao: AAAAAAAAnd im single while Kitten is still being led around by a perverted upperclassman that can only want one thing!**

**Me: A car?**

**Nao: No..**

**Natsuki: New shoes!**

**Nao: Wha- No!**

**Shizuru: Ara, maybe a new sword?**

**Me: Oh she'd like that..**

**Nao: NO NO NO!! Sex she wants sex!**

**Mikoto: Who wants sex?**

**Me: Nao apparently..**

**Mikoto: Nao told me never to have sex!!**

**Nao: ...Never's such a long time! It really doesn't h-**

**Me: -**whacks her**- Pervert...  
**


	13. Marriage

**Me: NO TIME!!!**

**Nao: ?!**

**Me: ILL TELL YOU LATER!!**

**Nao: dot dot dot dot **

**Me: . . . .**

**Nao: Yea that  
**

* * *

Chapter 13** - Marriage**

* * *

Nao sighed and clicked off the TV. Looking over at the couch, she saw Natsuki and Shizuru snuggled up on it with a blanket over them. They had been watching the Notebook and 10 minutes in Shizuru was crying and Natsuki was knocked out from boredom. Nao sat through the second showing even; just because of how late it was.

1:34

It was past one o'clock in the morning and her kitten hadn't returned from Zenzu. Going downtown herself was a very strong idea, but protection or not, going down there at this hour was a horrible idea. And Mikoto could take care of herself, but Nao was still on the edge of her seat so that when her Kitten arrived, Nao could scoop her up and talk to her about everything.

Her feelings.

If they could be together now.

How her Kitten really felt about her.

Nina shifted at her side. The bluenette had gone with Nao incase they ran into Mikoto somewhere. Nao could distract Zenzu while Nina pulled Mikoto away. But they never saw the girl and Nina just ended up staying the night since it wasn't a school night.

Nao stood up and tapped Nina's shoulder. "Nina... Nina-babe get up!" she whispered, shaking the girl's shoulder.

"Hmm.. Five more minutes, Arika." Nina said, turning and facing away from the girl. The girl just shook her head and leaned down, picking Nina up bridal style. Nina clung to the girl as Nao carried her to her bedroom. Nao laid the girl on the bed slowly and covered her up.

**_KNOCK KNOCK!_**

Nao jumped with surprise and nearly knocked over her lamp. It was so late... it had be to her Kitten! After giving Nina a quick kiss on the forehead (she's cute, get over it) she ran to the front door and swung it open. "Kitten!" She yelled, grabbing Mikoto and pulling the girl into a hug.

Mikoto sloppily hugged her back and it was then that the smell got to her. Alcohol. Sake. Drunk.

Her kitten was drunk…

_'The next time I see Zenzu I'm gonna fucking stab her in the vagina with a really sharp rock!_(1)' she thought. Mikoto pulled back from the hug and swayed a bit before steadying herself. Sorta. She lost her balance quickly and fell into Nao's open arms. "N-Nao! I love you!"

"Yea yea... off to bed." Nao said, pulling the girl into the house and shutting the door. Handling drunks were never a fun thing, and she sometimes had to do it since she was always downtown. It was fucking annoying and she learned the best way to deal or get rid of one is to send them to bed or knock them out. A drunk that can't move, can't annoy.

She turned and started pushing Mikoto to her room, wincing at the smell of sake coming off the girl. But Mikoto just shrugged and walked her own way to the room, surprisingly... in a straight line. Nao shrugged, but noticed her mutt getting up off the couch, "Oi, Mikoto's back!"

"Shhh!" Natsuki shushed, glaring at her. The red head rolled her eyes and started to walk to her room to help Mikoto out, but Natsuki jumped up and ran in front of her, blocking her path. "Nao... Do something for me?"

"You... didn't call me Spider... This must be important!" she grinned. Oh, she could never pass up a chance to make Natsuki beg. It was like training a puppy, slowly and one trick at a time. But Mutt learned pretty well. Hell, Shizuru had her trained perfectly!

Natsuki suddenly blushed, which was odd. _'I didn't even tease her... why is she blushing? OH MY EFFING GAWD SHE'S PREGNANT!!!!' _Nao thought. Natsuki gulped and looked up at Nao shyly, "Can you keep a secret from Shizuru?"

"Mutt... are you having puppies?" Nao whispered, looking down to Natsuki's tummy.

Natsuki twitched and smacked Nao upside the head, glaring at the girl. "No you idiot! I'm gonna asked Shizuru to marry me tomorrow!" she whispered harshly.

"Ohhhhh." Nao said, nodding her head in understanding. Then she let it really sink in, and that's when she fully understood what Natsuki was saying. "Oh.... oh~! OHHH! Fuck, Mutt!"

Shizuru shifted in the couch, startling both girls. "Shhh!" Natsuki hushed her again, pushing Nao into the kitchen. She closed the door behind them and reached into her pocket, pulling out a small box for her pocket. She handed it to Nao before returning to the door to check on Shizuru.

Nao opened the blue velvet box and smiled softly. Silver band and ruby in the middle. It was a bit expected and seemed a little to cliché; but nevertheless, it was perfect. Natsuki came back and smiled through the darkness, "So, what do you think?"

Snapping the box shut, Nao smirked and handed it back, "She'll love it. But don't you think it's a little... cliché? I mean come one, a ruby? Like her **ruby** eyes?" she asked, running a hand through her hair.

Natsuki chuckled and opened the box once again, looking over the ring. "This was wayyyy more expensive than a ruby. White gold band and a red diamond. Next to a black diamond it's the rarest out there!" she said, flipping on the light.

Well... Nao stood corrected. She took the band from her friend and held it up to the light, squinting her eyes. No way this was a ruby. It was a deep blood red and help sparks of black in itself. "Whoa..." she actually looked exactly like Shizuru's eyes! The specks were tiny and all had different shapes; it was one of a kind.

"Yea..." Natsuki agreed, snatching the ring back and putting it back in the box. "I want you to hold onto this until tomorrow. I invited everyone over tomorrow for a lunch party – oh and Midori's coming, too, so don't take a drink from her. But anyway, everyone will be there and I want it to be special and I don't want to loose it.. So hold onto it?" she asked, looking up at Nao with wide eyes and a bit of a pout.

_'Fuck...'_ Nao thought quickly. She sighed loudly and grabbed the box, glaring a bit. "Fine, Mutt. I'm doing this for Shizuru, not you." she said.

Whether she meant that or not, Natsuki still grinned and swept her up in a huge hug, twirling the girl around. Nao squealed in surprise and slammed her fists into Natsuki's back in a sad attempt to make the woman let her go. "Get off me, Mutt!"

"Nao?"

Natsuki stopped and dropped the girl at the sound of another voice. Both looked over and saw Mikoto standing there in her usual over sized green and yellow T-shirt, rubbing her sleepyness away. Nao slipped the box into her back pocket and walked over to her Kitten, grabbing the girl's shoulders. "Hey Kitten, ready for bed?"

"Mm." Mikoto responded, nodding once and walking back to the room.

Nao smiled and turned to Natsuki, winking and patting her back pocket. Natsuki rolled her eyes and smirked back, "Yea, you have a nice ass. I get it. And I saw you put Nina in your bed, so sleep in my room. Shizuru's pretty comfortable over there, anyway."

"Mutt..." Nao muttered, walking out of the kitchen to mask her blush. Getting married could be a good thing for Natsuki. She was suddenly very nice and it seemed to be a very good thing for everyone involved. She came to Natsuki's room and saw Mikoto sitting up under the covers and looking at her expectantly, "Nao... come to bed. Mikoto gets lonely without Nao in bed!"

Chuckling to herself, Nao nodded and stripped down to her underwear, crawling into the bed beside Mikoto. They laid down and instantly the smaller girl was clinging to Nao, snuggling into her. And this time, Nao snuggling back and looked down at her Kitten. "I love you, Kitten..."

"Mmmm..." Mikoto moaned sleepily. She lifted her head and kissed Nao quickly before returning her head to its place on Nao's neck, "Kissing Nao... is nice..." she muttered, drifting off to sleep.

The red head wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and pulled them together, smiling a bit. "Yes... very nice..."

--

Nao woke up that morning in a bad mood. You'd figure she'd wake up in a good mood – I mean she woke up snuggling with Mikoto (who's shirt had ridded up) and was perfectly warm in her bundle of blankets. But alas, waking up from repeatedly getting hit in the face with a pillow is a bad way to wake up!

Natsuki slammed the pillow onto her face one last time with extra force and threw it onto Mikoto's face, who shot up with confusion. "Wake up you two love birds! Every one's gonna be here in like... 2 hours! I need this place perfect!" she yelled.

Glaring like there was no tomorrow, Nao pushed the girl out the door and slammed it. She sighed, looking at the clock, "10am?! What the hell?! She knows I don't like waking up before noon on the weekends!"

Mikoto sat up and got off the bed, pulling her shirt down, "Why does Nao have to be so negative all the time? Be happy! Like Mikoto! Who's gonna go take a shower!" she said happily, opening the door to the room.

"Ah ah ah!" Nao said, pulling the girl into a hug and kicking the door closed. She hugged Mikoto tightly, and in response the smaller girl sighed happily and spun around, hugging Nao back. The red head grinned and looked down at her Kitten, "Don't you mean **we're** going to take a shower?"

"Nao said not to do that with anyone unless you really love them! So... maybe?" Mikoto said, blushing. Nao laughed quietly and kissed the girl's nose, resting her forehead against her own. "Nao is... Mikoto's girlfriend?" Mikoto asked quietly. She was scared of the answer really.

"Yup." Nao said, lifting up Mikoto's chin and kissing her fully on the lips.

Mikoto gasped and broke the kiss, opting for tackling Nao to the ground in a bone crushing hug. "I'm Nao's girlfriend! I'm Nao's girlfriend! I'm Nao's girlfriend!" she yelled happily, kissing Nao where ever she could think of. She gasped and sat up on the slightly dazed girl, looking down at Nao with wide eyes. "This means Nao and Mikoto can have sex like Nao did with Nina!"

Nao froze at the words. She pushing Mikoto off her and sat up, sighing and look down at her lap. "Kitten..."

"Yea?" the girl asked, sitting next to Nao on the floor and resting her head in Nao's shoulder. The girl was still in her own little world from finally being able to be with Nao. "What is it?"

"Me and Nina never actually had sex."

"...But I thought... everyone thought...!"

"Yea I know!" Nao yelled, her embarrassment getting the best of her, "I mean, I got the room. She went to the bathroom and I stripped to my underwear and we were totally ready, but I mean... I couldn't do it. I just couldn't take that away from her! I knew... I knew that I loved her different from the way she loved me and it would be wrong to take advantage of her when she was so vulnerable." She admitted softly.

Mikoto giggled and stood up, grinning at Nao who had looked up at her curiously. "Get over it." she said bluntly, making her way out of the door.

Nao glared at the door. The hell?! She just admitted something freaking embarrassing and her Kitten didn't even ca- oh whatever... She stood up and followed Mikoto to the bathroom with a grin on her face. But instead, Mikoto slammed the bathroom door on her and gigglied, "No shower with Mikoto for Nao! Pervert!!"

"OH come on!"

--

**_DING DONG_**

Nao looked up at the door and groaned. "Mutt! Door~!" she yelled. Her face was jerked down by Mikoto who planted her lips hungrily on Nao's again, restarting the kiss. Nao moaned into the kiss and tangled her hands in Mikoto's hair, pulling the girl head down to deepen the already steaming kiss. Mikoto laid herself down on top of Nao while the girl pulled them down on onto the couch.

**_DING DONG_**

A groan from the other side of the room was their answer. "Nao. Your turn!" Natsuki yelled. She smirked at her partner before kissing Shizuru's neck again. She shifted and pushed her knee against the Shizuru's center, making the woman gasp and moan, sinking further into the recliner.

**_DING DONG_**

All four girls groaned and called an end to the make out session. Nao got up, pecked Mikoto once more and opened the door revealing Nina and Arika. "Oh, hey guys." she said lamely, moving aside only to let Mikoto jump through the door and hug Arika.

"Arika!"

"Mikoto!" Arika yelled back. She gave the bag she was holding to Nina and kissed the girl's cheek, following Mikoto inside the house. Nina blushed and avoided Nao's ever lasting gaze, "S-She asked me out, okay? Get over it." Nina said awkwardly, fidgeting.

"I'm over it. And that was a real surprise when you just up and left this morning. But hey, we're both happy so it's okay." Nao said, smiling a bit.

"Well aren't you the wise one now..."Nina said, shifting the bags in her arms.

Nao rolled her eyes and saw that Nina was about to drop the two bags she was trying to juggle in her arms. "Here, let me help you with that." she said, taking a bag. She and Nina walked into the house, placing the bags on the table.

After that, one by one the couples started showing up. Haruka and Yukino; followed by a (gasp) sober Midori and a proud Youko; after that came Chie and Aoi; and soon after that... no one. They were all seated in the living room – talking, playing, yelling, eating and joking around.

"Aoi, gimme a kiss!"

"Chie, get off me! Not here..."

"Be more assertive, Chie! Be a woman!"

"Ara... Haruka should not be talking. We all know Yukino calls the shots in your relationship."

"Sh-Shut it! Bubuzuke!"

"Where's Mai?"

The room became silent at that.

Nao sighed and pulled Mikoto onto her lap, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. Mikoto smiled contently and relaxed into her arms. There was no way Nao would let her girl worry about Mai now. It was nothing to be worried about. "I invited her – told her noon." Natsuki said, looking at her watch.

**_DING DONG_**

"Well... That was... extremely convenient and odd." Natsuki said, getting up to answer the door. From the room, everyone saw Mai walking inside holding the hand of a tall brunette.

Mikoto instantly jumped up and ran over to Mai, hugging her. "Mai! I missed Mai!" she yelled, rubbing her face in Mai's chest.

The busty woman blushed a bit and hugged Mikoto back, looking at her in shock and happiness, "Mikoto! So then, you're not mad at me?" she asked a bit timidly, as if Mikoto would snap and yell at her.

"Of course not!" Mikoto said, grinning widely. How could she be mad at Mai? Who could ever be mad at Mai? Mai was nice!

Nao got up from her seat and made her way over to her girlfriend, pulling the girl off Mai. She wrapped her arms around Mikoto and gave Mai the same gaze she was giving Nina before. Mai nodded and smiled softly, shifting closer to the brunette, "So then Nao, you remember Joni?"

"Oh yea. Of course, of course. Even in the different lighting I remember her. Hmmm... cuter than I remember." she said, raising her brows at the girl."Cooo!" she coughed when Mikoto elbowed her in her gut. She whimpered and loosened her hold on the cat-girl, "S-Sorry... force of habit..."

Joni seemed to be making up her mind about something until she finally turned and planted her lips on Mai's. Every one watching them from the other room were a bit confused, but Joni pulled away and explained, "Mai is... special. Nothing like any girl I've known before. And nice try, but I've stopped flirting, Nao. She's looking for more than a one night stand so I guess... I'm in love with her."

"J-Joni?!" Mai yelled, blushing. The brunette shrugged and walked into the other room, introducing herself to everyone and sitting on the couch. Mai stood there for a bit before grinning like an idiot and rushing into the room, hugging Joni on the couch. Nao chuckled; well... Joni was diffidently not one to waste time. Hell! Mai could be engaged next week.

Mikoto looked up at Nao and licked the girls cheek, waking her up from her daydream, "Nao! Does Nao love Mikoto?" she asked.

Her answer was a kiss.

"Everyone! Please quiet down now!" Natsuki yelled from the living room.

"Yea! Time for the alcohol!!"

"Midori, shut up! You're on Youko rehab!"

"Ara, I think we should listen to what Natsuki has to say..."

Nao grinned and led Mikoto to the other room where everyone was circling around Shizuru, who looked very confused. "Oi, Mutt! You'll be needing this!" Nao yelled. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the box, tossing it to her friend.

Natsuki grinned and caught it perfectly. She wasted no time in getting down on one knee and looking up at Shizuru with a strong heavy blush. The Kyoto woman just there, tears already springing to her eyes and a hand over her mouth in shock. Natsuki cleared her throat and opened the box, grinning a bit, "I... don't have any speech or anything. I-I'm sorry about that, 'Zuru. But please know that I love you more than anything else in this world and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so please Shizuru Fujino. Will you marry me?"

Shizuru choked back a sob and nodded, biting her lip to keep from screaming out. Everyone stayed quiet as Natsuki slipped the ring onto Shizuru's finger. Shizuru sobbed again and lost all refinement she once held, "Natsuki!" she screamed, jumping and hugging Natsuki to the ground.

Everyone around them cheered and Midori picked up the nearest champagne bottle, shaking it until it popped and sprayed around the room.

After that... drinks were passed around. Games were played. And people got very. Very. Very. Midori level drunk.

--

Later that night, Mikoto and Nao sat on the roof of the apartment building, watching the stars and comets as they flew by. A strong alcohol induced blush was upon each of the girl's faces as Mikoto sat between Nao's legs. Nao rested her head on the girl's shoulder and kissed her neck, "Mikoto, you forgive me from cutting you that one night.. righ?" she slurred, grinning a bit.

Mikoto nodded quickly and laid back completely, "Nao... tell me how marriage works again!"

"Oh alright..." the red head muttered, leaning her head back against the chain-link fence they were leaning on. "Marriage is this sacred institution between a man and a woman to show God how they will be together forever and not divorce! Then we came along and fucked that up, so now two men, or two women can get married like Mutt and Fujino. It's this thing you do to symbolize that you want to spend the rest of your life with that person. Got it now?"

"So... Do you have to love that person?"

"You should."

"Yay! Now Mikoto and Nao can get married! Then we can be happy like Shizuru and Natsuki-kun!"

Nao looked down at her girlfriend and gave her _that look_. "Well what Mutt doesn't know is that Shizuru wants kids! How many; I dunno... I just know Mutt's gonna have a lot more than a wife on her hands... I'd rather not go through with that!"

"Than Nao doesn't love Mikoto!" the younger girl yelled. She stood up and took a single step from the other girl. Nao sighed and pulled her back down clumsily. Mikoto stumbled herself and fell on top of Nao. Both girls gazed at each other before breaking into uncontrollable laughter.

They stopped a bit later after a strong winter breeze blew by. Nao looked up and cupped Mikoto's face, leaning up to kiss the girl, "Well... ok maybe I'll marry you, but I only want 1 kid! No litter of kitties!"

"...I wonder if that's possible." Mikoto asked, rolling off Nao and laying by her side.

Nao sighed, and thought about it for a few minutes, "That's a good question... Like what if your human and kittens come out?"

"I think we should tell everyone, Nao! It could be fun!" Mikoto suggested, sitting up and leanly falling over again.

Nao laughed at her girlfriend and sat up too. But she suddenly got mad at what Mikoto had said, "No! They're not supposed to know you're pregnant yet!"she yelled, glaring at Mikoto. She put her hand on Mikoto's stomach and gave the girl a determined look, "I want my child to be healthy and human. They can't know."

"I meant about me being a cat!" Mikoto yelled. She hiccupped and glared back at Nao, the blush on her cheeks increasing. "Besides, I'm not really pregnant!"

Nao sat there; deep in thought. Mikoto _wasn't_ pregnant. They weren't having kittens and they weren't married........... right? Oh god her head was spinning... _'I know what I must do to stop the confusion!' _Nao thought quickly. She took Mikoto's hands in her own and looked at her with a very somber expression, "Kitten, marry me."

"Okay!" Mikoto agreed immediately. She hugged and kissed her girlfriend happily.

She was having kittens!!

* * *

**1 - **My friends threaten me with this...

* * *

_**OMAKE~~~!**_

**Me: I dont have much time!!**

**Nao: Shu's at her girlfriend's house  
**

**Me: And I have no time because shes in the bathroom and we just watched Jenniers Body and I'm very very horny!**

**Nao: dot dot dot**

**Me: ....IM IN A RUSH OKAY?! It wouldnt let me uplaod and I tried so many times and I went to the movies and almost fucking screwed up and there were the beds in the Sears and I was so confused and Tayler didn't show up! -**pant pant pant**-**

**Nao: ... -**pushes me out**- We'll finish. Go have fun**

**Me: .... -**nods and leaves**-**

**Nao: WELL THAN!**

**Mikoto: We and Nao got married!**

**Nao: Well we _were_ drunk so...**

**Mikoto: ....Nao doesnt love Mikoto!!! -**crys**-**

**Natsuki: -**hugs her**- What the hell Nao?! You broke her heart~!**

**Nao: Well this is the final chapter and there in be an epilouge (sp? fuck it) coming soon. In a while.. bout a month**

**Natsuki: YOU DONT EVEN CARE?!**

**Nao: -**sighs**- Mikoto you know i love you more than anything in the world**

**Mikoto: :3**

**Natsuki: And you say im whipped...  
**


	14. EPILOUGE

**Me: Well, as today is my birthday (June 4th) I'M GIVING YOU A PRESENT**

**Mikoto: THE LONG AWAITED EPILOUGE TO A LOST KITTEN**

**Nao: Complete with Love, Hurt, and Booze**

**Me: What else do you need in life?**

**Nao: ...hot chicks?**

**Me: -**smirks**-**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14 - **EPILOUGE  
**

* * *

"...Well it took a little longer than I thought, but you really are getting married Mai!" Natsuki said excitedly. Her and Shizuru were sitting down on the living room couch, facing a Mai and Joni who were together on the recliner. Joni had her arms wrapped around Mai's waist while the busty woman sat there with a rock on her finger and a grin on her face.

Joni raised her brows at the girl and glared a bit, "How long did you think it'd take?" she asked.

"I gave you guys two months tops till either someone got pregnant or someone died or someone got engaged." Natsuki said, grinning at the two women.

Mai glared at her friend and laughed, "You gave us two months, and yet it's been a year! Come on, ok how long do you give Mikoto and Nao?" she asked, obviously disappointed that her friends didn't give that much hope for her love life.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and chuckled at her friend, "Well duh, that's easy. They're gonna get married in a few months, Mikoto's gonna get pregnant from Nao's excessive need to have sex, they'll move in together a little later after that and move to Kyoto to have a quiet life in the country to raise they're three kids."

"...How the hell do you know all that?" Mai yelled, only relaxing when Joni started kissing her neck from behind.

Chuckling, Natsuki smirked and leaned back in the couch, wrapping her arm around Shizuru's shoulder, "Cause Mikoto told me last month that she'd be happy to have kids. So duhhhh she'll give into Nao's sex and get pregnant on purpose. Shizuru's been talking to her about Kyoto non stop and Nao thinks 3 is a lucky number."

Beside her, Shizuru smiled at the new couple and played with the ring on her finger. Her and Natsuki had only been married for a month. They were planning on buying a house, moving out of the apartment, and most of all, Natsuki gave up everything so that Shizuru could run Fujino CORP.

But there was one thing Natsuki didn't know...

"Mai, may I talk to you in the bedroom?" Shizuru asked, getting away from Natsuki grip and standing up.

Joni released a hateful glare at Shizuru and tightened her hold on Mai, which only made her lover laugh. "I'll be right back, hun." Mai said, getting up and following Shizuru down the hall and into the large bedroom that her and Natsuki shared.

Shizuru shut the door behind them and turned to Mai, who was now sitting on the bed, "Mai, listen to what I'm about to say. Because I will not repeat myself and please know that you can never tell Natsuki! Only I can tell her, so please keep quiet!"

"Oh my gawd, you're not leaving her are you? It's only been a month! Shizuru, this will break her heart! She opened up to you before she did with me. Please Shizuru no!" Mai pleaded, getting up and shaking Shizuru by her shoulders.

Shizuru smiled at Mai and back up a bit, removing Mai's hands from her shoulders. "Ara, Mai misunderstood me. I'm pregnant." She said, a full blush on her cheeks.

Mai sighed happily and sat back down on the bed, "Oh thank god you're not leaving her..." she said. After a moment, her eyes widened as she realized what she had just heard, "What? Oh my gawd, Shizuru!" she screamed, jumping up again.

Shizuru started laughing then, pushing Mai back onto the bed and sitting beside her. But she looked regretful and scared, "I just want to know if this would scare my Natsuki. We've only been married for a month, we just got back from the honey moon, we're moving soon and I just don't want this to sway her feelings for me."

"Wait wait wait." Mai said, standing up and staring Shizuru down. "You think this baby will make Natsuki not love you?" she asked. Shizuru nodded. "Man you're stupid for the president of a major corporation. This can only make her love you ten times as much as before!"

"You really think so?" Shizuru asked in a low voice. She looked to the ground and sighed heavily, her normally calm and easy demeanor gone for. "I know that she loves me.. but Natsuki hates kids! I took her to a day care last week, just to see what she would do, and a little girl that looked exactly like her came up to us. Natsuki wouldn't even acknowledge her..." she whispered.

Mai sat down beside her once again and wrapped her arm around the poor woman's shoulders, "That was a random kid. Natsuki would get a huge rush out of being able to mold her own child and bring them into this world. She'll love you both." she said happily and with a huge grin.

Looking up at her friend, Shizuru smiled and nodded, tackling her friend onto the bed in a hug. "Thank you, Mai!" she yelled, hugging Mai as tightly as she could

"Mai, Joni's leav- What the fuck?" Nao yelled as she entered the room.

Mai pushed Shizuru off of her and stood up, looking around with wide eyes. Nao glared and gaped at her, "Will you ever look to be faithful?" she asked.

Getting up, Shizuru closed the door and turned to Nao with a fierce look in her eye. "Ara... Nao shouldn't say that. Because Mai-san is getting married and I have pictures of Nao-san and Mikoto-chan doing things that should never be done." She said, whispering the last part.

Nao blushed furiously and glared at her, "Where'd you get them?"

"Under your bed."

"Fuck you, Fujino."

"Anytime."

"Well I better get going!" Mai said, ending the tense air in the room. She hugged both Shizuru and Nao before making her way out of the room. She hugged Natsuki and Mikoto goodbye and left with Joni so that they could get dinner and discuss the wedding.

Shizuru left not long after, stating that she didn't feel well but not telling anyone why. Natsuki insisted that she went with her wife, but Shizuru turned cold and shut her down, which only made her depressed and let her shlug off to her room to sulk.

Now that the living room was empty, Nao got to work. Big blanket, popcorn, some soda, and the new Nightmare on Elm Street on Blu-ray made for a wonderful movie night.

She dimmed everything she could find and pulled Mikoto onto the couch with her. She started the movie that was sure to scare Mikoto and have the girl cling to her. "Nao?" the cat-girl asked quietly, moving closer as Freddy jumped on the screen.

"What's wrong, babe? You scared?" Nao replied, knowing that the girl was and trying to hide a knowing smirk. She wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and buried her face in her neck.

Mikoto turned away from the screen and looked up at Nao with a grin, "Natsuki and Shizuru got married. Mai and Joni are getting married. How about we get married?" she asked sincerely.

"Sure, whatever." Nao said, rolling her eyes and pulling Mikoto in for a kiss. But the cat-girl pushed her away and glared at her full force, "What?"

"Be serious about it!" Mikoto yelled, pulling the blanket over her head and hiding away in her own world.

Nao sighed and sat up, pulling the bundle of blanket onto her lap, "Kitten, we can't get married. We're only 17. Gay couples have to be 18 to be married legally and... stuff."

"And by stuff you mean you don't love me enough!" Mikoto's muffled voice yelled through the blanket.

"That's it!" Nao screamed, pushing Mikoto off the couch. The girl landed with a thud and groaned, but that wasn't it. Nao jumped on her and pulled the blanket away, pinning the girl to the ground and bringing their faces close, "Listen to me, now! I love you more than anything, but we can't get married! I'd love to marry you, but we can't! We just can't, Kitten, we can't!" she yelled.

Mikoto stared up at her and nodded, but wasn't finished, "I just want to be with you forever." she whispered.

Sitting up, Nao closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Mikoto sat up beside her and leaned against the couch, wondering if she should just phase and escape. Now that she had practiced it, she could phase into a kitten on her own will, but it still sometimes happened on accident. "Nao... what are you thinking?" she asked.

Nao rolled her eyes again and face palmed. She groaned and turned to Mikoto, "I turn 18 in three months. You.. still have 5 months left. Natsuki moving out soon, so how about as soon as she leaves, we get married?" she asked, a smile twitching at the corner of her mouth.

"Say it properly!" Mikoto whined.

You shouldn't have gotten her those chick flicks, huh, Nao?

"Fine!" Nao said. She pulled Mikoto up in a standing position and got down on one knee before the girl, "Kitten, will you marry me?" she asked.

"Yes!"

* * *

"Remember, kitten. Don't tell anyone about us being engaged now." Nao whispered as the two of them were coming up on the school. Mikoto nodded in response and gave her usually hum of approval.

As they neared the school and turned the corner, they saw Arika running at them. Arika stopped and grinned at the two, "Hey guys! I heard about the engagement!" she said happily, hugging both of them.

Mikoto gasped as Arika broke away and looked to Nao in panic, "Nao! I swear it wasn't m-!" she was shut up as Nao covered her mouth with a hand.

Nao looked at Mikoto with a strained look, "Wait, it might be nothing." she whispered. She looked to Arika with a pause and asked, "Who's engagement you talking about, Ant?"

"Mai's of course!" Arika said happily again, pretty much bouncing with excitement.

Nao sighed and grinned at Mikoto, "See, false alarm." She said with a grin. She wrapped an arm around Mikoto's shoulders, who snuggled into her side, and grinned at the small girl in front of them, "Hey Ant, when are you and Nina getting engaged?"

Blushing a bright red, Arika shook her head wildly. Nao and Mikoto watched her pony tails hit her face repeatedly. Chuckle. "We're not getting engaged! We're too young for that, ewwwww!" she said in a childish voice, sticking her tongue out.

The couple's in front of her face's fell. So then... they were too young? Was it really 'ewwwww' as Arika had so bluntly put it... Looking down beside her, Nao saw Mikoto's shoulders drooping and a depressed look on her face, "Oh, come on, Kitten! Don't listen to her, she's stupid. You know I love you.." she said, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend.

Mikoto simply nodded, keeping her head down. Nao rolled her eyes and started leading her into the school before the bell rang.

* * *

As the last bell of the day rang, Nao was sitting at her desk, talking to Natsuki about having a party that weekend. Suddenly, the door burst open, and a pissed looking Nina walked into the room. The only red head looked just in time to get slapped across the face by the fuming girl. Nina glared as Nao held her cheek in shock, "How could you do that to her?" she screamed, winding up to slap Nao again.

Natsuki jumped in and grabbed the arm before it came down, "Nina! Calm down!"

"No I will not calm down!" Nina yelled, snatching her arm back and glaring at Nao again, "She deserves it for breaking up with Mikoto!" she yelled again.

"What?" Nao yelled, standing up and glaring at her.

"You did what?" Natsuki yelled, backhanding her across her other cheek, "She loves you, why would you do that?"

"Stop with the fucking slapping!" Nao screamed, jumping out of her chair and to the safety on the other side of her desk. She looked at the two girls desperately, "I didn't break up with Kitten! I have no idea what you're talking about!" she yelled again.

Oh, you can bet that the people left in the room were texting and spreading with around...

Hehehe...

Nao glared at Nina, holding both of her red cheeks, "What are you talking about? Did Kitten tell you that I broke up with her?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"...No." Nina said, sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose to reduce stress, "But she was depressed all day, not even Arika could cheer her up. And last period she just sat there with her head on her desk, staring off into space. When I asked her what was wrong, she said "Nao". I figured you broke up with her!"

Nao sighed, as did Natsuki, "So.. you didn't break up with her?" she asked. Nao shook her head in response. The older bluenette nodded and gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry Spider, didn't mean to backhand you..."

Nao rubbed that cheek softly, glaring at her friend, "Bitch knows how to backhand. You're not a closet pimp are you?" she asked, grinning a bit.

"Off topic!" Nina yelled, slamming her hands on the table. She had a dark side too.. "If you didn't break up with her, what did you do to piss her o- You cheated on her, didn't you?" she screamed suddenly.

Another rumor to spread.

"Spider!" Natsuki yelled, winding up again for a whipping.

"Oh, fuck this shit!" Nao yelled, grabbing her bag and running out of the room as fast ass her feet would carry. She ran to the source of her current problems and distress: her girlf- fiancé's homeroom. As she burst in the door, she saw Mikoto laying on her desk, exactly as Nina had described it, in a completely empty room. Nao frowned and walked over to the occupied desk, kneeling beside the girl in it and putting her hands onto of the girl's, "Kitten, you okay?" she asked, running her thumb over the back of her hand.

Mikoto turned her head and looked to Nao with teary eyes, "Nao... Mikoto wants a real kiss. Now."

"But we're in the cla-"

"Please..." the girl whispered, a tear falling from her eye.

Nao quickly wiped the salty water away. She smiled at her kitten and grinned, "Sure." she muttered. She leaned in closer and picked up her girlfriend's head, cupping her face and kissing her softly. Nao moved her lips in sync with Mikoto's, pulling the girl closer and letting a hand fall to her waist.

Mikoto smiled into the kiss and pulled away a bit, "Wow.." she muttered, her head resting on Nao's shoulder, "You do love me." she whispered, her smiled widening.

Nao pulled the girl off the chair and onto her lap, holding her carefully. "Of course I do, Kitten. You know that. Why, have you been doubting that lately? And why were you depressed today? Was it because of what Arika said this morning?"

Shaking her head, Mikoto snuggled into Nao's chest and sighed happily, "I was a little sad, and it didn't seem to affect you at all, so that's why I was sad. And.. I don't doubt you. I just wanted to know if you truly loved me when I say that I want everyone to know."

"Know? About our engagement?" she asked, rubbing Mikoto's back softly. The girl didn't answer, just smiled and started purring lightly. As the purring got louder, a small pop was heard, followed by a small puff of smoke hitting Nao in the face.

The red head jumped a bit and looked down to see a small black kitten sitting in her lap surrounded by a pile of clothes. She smiled soft and pet it's head, hearing it purr again, "Want me to carry you home again?" she asked.

"Neow!" the kitten yelped in happiness. It put its front paws on Nao's chest and lifted itself up, licking Nao's cheek before jumping onto her shoulder.

Rolling her eyes, Nao got up and stuffed the clothes into her bag. "Don't phase back until we're in bed, okay? They I can prove how much I love you..." she mutted. The kitten started purring immediately, rubbing it's head against Nao's neck. "Oh, and Natsuki's inviting everyone over tonight. But late, so we have time for whatever you want..."

* * *

_**DING DONG**_

"I'll get it!" Natsuki yelled, jumping over the back of the couch and opening the door. Behind it was Midori and Youko, so was carrying a case of wine. "Fuck yes! Refreshments!" she yelled, taking the box and letting them in.

Youko and Midori entered and sat in the living room where everyone else was, talking and laughing. They were all sitting around a new table in the center of the table when Natsuki came out with two bottles and a dozen glasses, "Okay, who's ready for some alcohol?"

"Whoop!" Midori yelled, grabbing an entire bottle for herself, making Youko smack her and the rest of the group laugh. While everyone else got their glasses.. Shizuru refused. Natsuki rolled her eyes and held the glass out to her wife, "Come on 'Zuru, this is you're favorite kind."

"No thanks." She said politely, smiling a but nervously and pushing it away.

Still holding it out, Natsuki smirked at her, "You sure? Could help with later on tonight.." she muttered with a grin.

"She doesn't want any!" Mai said harshly, taking the cup from her friend and putting it on the table. What? Pregnant woman can't have alcohol..

Before Natsuki could retort, Mikoto stood from her place next to Nao and addressed the whole group, "Everyone... Me and Nao have something to say." she said, taking Nao's hand and pulling the girl up to her feet.

'_Shit, she wants to tell everyone about the engagement..' _Nao thought, mentally sighing to herself, _'Well, get ready for a shit storm...' _

Mikoto smiled at the room before closing her eyes and sighing. Nao sighed too, getting ready for the shit storm. But instead, she heard and pop and got blasted with smoke. No.. she didn't!

Gasps resounded throughout the room, along with a few "Holy shits!" and one scream.

Natsuki smiled at the two and nodded, "Coming out of the closet I see. Took you long enough!" she said, grinning at them.

Nao rolled her eyes and looked across the room. Aoi had fainted and Chie was fanning her; that explained the scream. Mai was twitching, Joni was staring, Nina was hyperventilating and Arika was grinning; never would have guessed. Midori was chugging the wine before Youko took it from her and started chugging it herself.

Leaning down, Nao picked up the kitten and rubbed the top of it's head, "I thought you were talking about the engagement, not this!" she whispered.

Beside her, Nina stopped and looked up with wide eyes, "Engagement?" she yelled.

The room stopped once against. Aoi was awake, and everyone was staring right at them. Nao looked down and glared at the fluff ball in her hands, "Little help here?" she whispered again.

"Neow!" it mewled, jumping out of her hands and running under the couch.

"Fucking, Auugh!" Nao yelled, glaring at the room, "What? I asked her to marry me last night, got a problem with that?"

Everyone was quiet for a bit, watching a fuming Nao standing there. Chie was the first to speak, with a small grin on her face, "Nao... isn't that beastility?" she asked, giggling to herself. After a bit, everyong had small smiled on their faces. Nao stopped glaring and looked at them all, shocked. They were okay with it? Chie rolled her eyes and went over to her friend, wrapping at arm around Nao, "What, like we'd have a problem with it? We're a pretty interesting group, if you haven't noticed. Besides, we all love Mikoto!"

"Yea, Nao, you should know that." Nina said, smiling.

"I love Mikoto!"

"Ara, I don't mind."

"Stupid Spider, thinking we'd care."

"You're our friend, you two. Me and Chie are happy for you."

"You brought me and Arika together, so I'm fine with it. Thanks again."

"WHOOOP for da lovrs!"

"Midori... you're drunk."

"Ara, as are you, Youko-san."

"You guys are seriously okay with it?" Nao asked again, receiving a nod from everyone. A slam was heard, and everyone looked to see Mikoto coming out of the hall in a new outfit. She had gone to the room, changed back and gotten come clothes, it looked like. She stood beside Nao and grinned at her her, "Three months, than we can get married!"

Everyone laughed and clapped for the young couple, happy for them and thankful for the honesty.

Shizuru shook Natsuki's shoulder, making the bluenette look back at her, "Yea, 'Zuru."

"Ara..." the womanstarted, losing her words. She paused, then leaned in and whispered something into the bluenette's ear very carefully.

"Holy shit! What the fuck! Oh my fucking god!" Natsuki yelled, standing up and staring at Shizuru with shock painted all over her body.

"What's wrong, Mutt?" Nao asked, holding Mikoto in her arms.

Shizuru gulped hard. Gawd, Natsuki hated her. Her only love was gonna leave her with a baby and nothing but a billion yen fortune. Damn… it was horrible.

"'Zuru!" Natsuki yelled happily, tackling her girlfriend to the ground and kissing her hard, holding her lover close to her. She pulled back with a wide smile and sat on top of the brunette, happiness flowing from every pore in her body. "When? Where? Why? How?"

"Will someone please tell us what's going on!" Chie yelled.

Shizuru looked to her and smiled, along with the rest of the group, "I'm pregnant." she said simply.

Everyone awed and clapped, cheering while the couple basketed in their happiness.

Mikoto grinned widely and looked at Nao excitedly, "Nao! Mikoto next! Please?"

"Oh, fuck no!"

"Would.. kittens come out?"

"We don't know!"

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

**Me: ...I wonder if kittens would come out...**

**Mikoto: I hope so!**

**Nao: I hope not!**

**Me: What if theyre human, but it's like a litter of them. Like 5 or 6 of them?**

**Nao: Shu, shut up!**

**Mikoto: Maybe we can move to kyoto after this? Shizuru said it's the perfect place to raise kids..**

**Natsuki: HA! I told you!**

**Mai: Shut up!**

**Shizuru: Ara, why weren't Mai-san and Joni-san at the party?**

**Joni: Planning the wedding. **

**Me: Well, that's a wrap! Hope you like it! REVIEW BITCHES AND YOU GET A KISS  
**


End file.
